


Будущее как чистый лист

by Heidel



Category: Slipknot
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/><br/><b>Название:</b> Будущее как чистый лист<br/><b>Автор:</b> Heidel<br/><b>Бета:</b> nordream31<br/><b>Фандом:</b> Slipknot<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Кори Тейлор/Джои Джордисон<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Жанр:</b> Slash, RPS<br/><b>Размер:</b> макси<br/><b>Предупреждение:</b> В фике упоминаются сексуальные отношения с несовершеннолетними.</p><p><b>Дисклеймер:</b> Описанные события никогда не происходили на самом деле, никакой материальной выгоды автор не извлекает<br/><b><br/></b><br/>Примечания: 1. Действие фика начинается в 2005 году, после возвращения группы из турне в поддержку альбома Vol.3 и заканчивается в 2008.<br/>2. В качестве названия фика использовано название документального фильма о Джо Страммере – ничего, что более подходило бы для этой истории, я придумать, увы, не смогла.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Будущее как чистый лист

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Будущее как чистый лист  
>  **Автор:** Heidel  
>  **Бета:** nordream31  
>  **Фандом:** Slipknot  
>  **Пейринг:** Кори Тейлор/Джои Джордисон  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Жанр:** Slash, RPS  
>  **Размер:** макси  
>  **Предупреждение:** В фике упоминаются сексуальные отношения с несовершеннолетними.
> 
>  **Дисклеймер:** Описанные события никогда не происходили на самом деле, никакой материальной выгоды автор не извлекает  
>  **  
> **  
> Примечания: 1. Действие фика начинается в 2005 году, после возвращения группы из турне в поддержку альбома Vol.3 и заканчивается в 2008.  
>  2\. В качестве названия фика использовано название документального фильма о Джо Страммере – ничего, что более подходило бы для этой истории, я придумать, увы, не смогла.

Джим Рут поднял взгляд от газеты, услышав, как открывается дверь. Когда он увидел, кто вошел в студию, на его лице промелькнуло недоумение: после того, как группа вернулась из турне, Кори (а это был он) показывался здесь крайне редко. Большую часть времени вокалист отирался в городских барах со своими приятелями, дома он почти не бывал, а в студию заглянул всего несколько раз. Джим был немного удивлен его появлению: Кори ничего не говорил о том, что собирается приехать.  
Одного взгляда, брошенного на согруппника, Руту хватило, чтобы понять – тот пьян. Не то, чтобы уж слишком сильно – за те годы, что Джим его знал, он научился весьма точно определять степень Тейлоровского опьянения, независимо о того, как тот выглядел и как себя вел, - но и парой банок пива дело на этот раз явно не ограничилось. И походка Кори - как будто ровная, но в тоже время нарочито твердая, - и немного помутневшие глаза выдавали, что выпил он немало.  
Выглядел Кори не лучшим образом – нечесаные, давно немытые волосы торчали во все стороны из-под дурацкой шапки с бугименом, куртка была испачкана, и Джим подумал, уж не валялся ли их вокалист где-нибудь в грязи. Но самого Тейлора, похоже, неряшливый внешний вид ничуть не беспокоил. На его лице блуждала довольная, хоть и несколько бессмысленная ухмылка.  
\- Привет, Джим! – радостно поздоровался он, протягивая гитаристу руку. Ладонь у него была шершавая, загрубевшая, ногти - неровно обломанные и грязные, окруженные заусеницами, словно Кори работал грузчиком или автомехаником.  
\- Привет, - Рут пожал ему руку. Он закрыл газету и отложил ее в сторону. – Неужели ты решил заехать поработать?  
\- Ни хрена, – ухмыльнулся Кори, плюхаясь на диван. Он с наслаждением откинулся на мягкую спинку, вытянул ноги, стянул с головы шапку и, бросив ее рядом, несколько раз провел пятерней по волосам, пытаясь привести в порядок спутанные космы, но лишь только еще больше их взлохматил. – На самом деле, - Кори, зажмурив один глаз, поскреб в голове, - я только возвращаюсь домой.  
\- Возвращаешься? – выразительно подняв брови, спросил Джим. Было девять утра.  
\- Ну да, - ухмыльнулся Тейлор. - Решил по пути зайти сюда.  
\- Зайти? Где твоя машина?  
\- Машина? – Кори задумался. Намотав на палец прядь волос, он с глубокомысленным видом подергал ее, будто проверяя на прочность. – Блять, я не помню! - наконец, сообщил он. - А, нет, помню! Я оставил ее у дома. Да, точно, вчера я был без машины. Вероятно, это и к лучшему, - вокалист вновь ухмыльнулся.  
Джим неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Кто сегодня должен приехать? – Тейлор обвел взглядом студию, в которой кроме них с Рутом никого не было, потом шумно зевнул.  
\- Шон и Мик должны скоро появиться, - ответил Джим. - Джои был, но уехал, - добавил он после секундной заминки, и что-то в том, как он произнес имя их драммера, заставило Кори внимательней взглянуть на своего согруппника. Только сейчас он заметил, что гитарист был чем-то разозлен, а это было на него совсем не похоже – обычно его очень сложно было вывести из себя.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? – спросил Кори.  
\- Да нет, – Джим, хмурясь, покачал головой. – Все нормально.  
\- Джордисона что, опять что-то не устраивает? – усмехнувшись, поинтересовался вокалист.  
\- Кроме того, что ты целыми днями пьяный в хлам? Нет.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? Случилось что-нибудь, о чем я не знаю?  
\- Ну, - Джим кривовато усмехнулся, - в общем, да.  
Тейлор зевнул.  
\- Да говори ты, не тяни…- пробурчал он и зевнул снова. - Бля, - он потер глаза ладонью, - я не доеду до дома, я сейчас усну прямо здесь. Ну так что там с Джордисоном?  
\- Он расстался со своим дружком, и его смурное лицо вот уже две недели очень сильно действует мне на нервы. С Джои и так-то бывает нелегко поладить, но сейчас с ним просто невозможно иметь дело.  
\- Чего? – озадаченно нахмурился Кори. – С кем он там расстался? – он вытаращился на Рута. От неожиданности с него слетела вся сонливость, и он даже как будто слегка протрезвел. – С каким еще дружком?  
\- С Вэнздей.  
\- С кем? – переспросил Кори. – Я понял, понял, - он отмахнулся, когда Джим открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить. – Что за бред? – вокалист поморщился.  
\- Если бы.  
\- Джордисон… У него что, что-то было с этим пугалом?  
\- Кори, ты идиот? Мне повторить двадцать раз, чтобы до тебя, наконец, дошло?  
\- Иди ты, - буркнул Тейлор. Он пытался освоиться с тем, что только что узнал – напряженная работа мысли явственно отражалась на его лице. - Так что, Джои и Вэнзди… они… что? – он бросил на Рута выразительный взгляд.  
Гитарист кивнул, но ничего пояснять не стал.  
\- Нет, нет, подожди, - воскликнул Тейлор. – Джои? С Вэнздей? С этим клоном Мерлина Мэнсона номер сто миллионов один? – по его лицу расползлась пьяная ухмылка. – Нет, ну скажи, правда, что ли? Да нет, этого не может быть! А… а как же эта его Фиона, по которой Джордисон всё сох?  
\- Фиона давным-давно дала ему понять, что они просто друзья, так что если он по ней и сох, то исключительно платонически, - ответил Рут. - И знаешь, - добавил он, - я готов поспорить на что угодно, что Джои нисколько не обрадовался бы, если бы Фиона вдруг заимела к нему какой-нибудь еще интерес, кроме дружеского.  
\- О… А! – глаза у Кори округлись. Он ухмыльнулся и взъерошил волосы. – Подожди-ка, - он внезапно нахмурился, - а ты-то про все это откуда знаешь? Ну, про Джои и Вэнздей? Неужели Джордисон тебе об этом рассказал? – он с любопытством уставился на гитариста.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда откуда ты узнал? Кто тебе рассказал?  
\- Да нет, никто мне ничего не рассказывал, - пожал плечами Джим. – Сложить два и два и получить четыре не так уж и сложно. Я догадался еще тогда, когда у нас с ними было турне… Они хоть это и скрывали, но не то чтобы так уж тщательно. Ты ничего не замечал?  
\- Нет, - Тейлор помотал головой.  
\- Ну да, ты тогда был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то замечать.  
\- О, ну, твое-то состояние тогда было немногим лучше, - ухмыльнувшись, отбил подачу Кори. – Так что не тебе меня поучать. Мне вполне хватило Скарлетт с ее придирками.  
\- Вы так до сих пор и не помирились?  
\- Нет. И я не собираюсь этого делать.  
\- Ты мог бы подумать о сыне.  
\- Гриффину сейчас будет лучше с ней. Все, проехали, - Кори зевнул и потер глаза кулаком. - Черт возьми, – проговорил он, - ну неужели правда? Ну, про Джои, я имею в виду.  
\- Да, - гитарист кивнул. - Когда я с ним только познакомился, мне приходило в голову, что он может интересоваться мужчинами, но поначалу я думал, что мне только кажется.  
Тейлор хмыкнул. Его порой раздражало, что Рут нередко был в курсе самых разных вещей, о которых сам Кори даже не подозревал. Вокалисту нравилось знать подноготную окружающих его людей. Ситуацию контролирует тот, кто владеет информацией, считал он. Однако Рут, не прилагая к этому, казалось бы, никаких усилий, частенько оказывался осведомлен куда лучше него. "Джиму надо работать на службу внешней разведки, - как-то раз сказал Кори один их общий друг. - Все, что им пришлось бы сделать – это отправить его в нужную им страну. Там он бы просто сидел в каком-нибудь местном баре, попивая пиво, а уже через месяц, не ударив палец о палец, выведал бы все их секреты, ну и в качестве бонуса, в придачу ко всей информации сообщил бы цвет трусов тамошнего президента". Некоторое преувеличение, конечно, но, в целом, это было близко к правде. Кори и не догадывался о том, что между Вэнздей и Джои может быть что-то еще, кроме дружеских и рабочих отношений, у него и в мыслях этого не было, а Рут, поди ж ты, оказался в курсе, и, выходит, знал он об этом уже очень давно, но никому ни словечком не обмолвился, даже не намекнул ни разу за все это время! Эту неожиданную новость надо было хорошенько обдумать, однако сейчас Кори был слишком пьян и ему очень сильно хотелось спать, поэтому даже такая информация смогла лишь ненадолго прогнать дремоту. Его снова начало клонить в сон, глаза закрывались будто сами собой.  
\- И почему ты мне об этом рассказал? – отчаянно зевая, спросил Тейлор.  
Рут пожал плечами.  
\- Джордисон меня разозлил, - сказал он. – С ним просто невозможно разговаривать. Я бы не стал никому рассказывать, но он ведет себя просто несносно. Он вывел меня из себя и, ну, скажем так, я хочу его немножко проучить, – похоже, к гитаристу снова вернулось хорошее расположение духа. Он выглядел довольным, будто сыграл с кем-то презабавнейшую шутку.  
\- Ясно, - Кори усмехнулся, потом снова зевнул. – Я как-то все равно не могу в это поверить. Что бы Джордисон – и… Нет, этого не может быть. Ты ведь пошутил, да? – сквозь приспущенные веки вокалист увидел, как Джим отрицательно покачал головой. – Нет? Быть не может. Ну да и черт с ним! Я посплю немного, - с этими словами он стащил с себя кроссовки, стянул с кресла плед и, завернувшись на него, устроился на диване и почти сразу же провалился в сон.

ххх

Проснулся Кори оттого, что кто-то громко бренчал на гитаре, снова и снова повторяя одну и ту же мелодию, но каждый раз внося в нее небольшие изменения.  
Вокалист поморщился и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Сейчас любая, даже самая хорошая мелодия была для него ничем не лучше грохота отбойного молотка. Потом Кори приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Свет показался чересчур резким, и в голове запульсировала тупая и какая-то очень мерзостная боль. Кори некоторое время полежал, не шевелясь, дожидаясь, пока боль немного поутихнет, потом медленно повернулся и снова, на этот раз очень осторожно, открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто же мешает ему спать.  
Джордисон сидел на стуле неподалеку и играл на гитаре, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам. Он был поглощен своим занятием и не заметил, что Кори уже проснулся.  
\- Джои, какого хрена ты играешь, когда я сплю? – охрипшим после сна голосом спросил вокалист.  
Джордисон поднял глаза и несколько секунд смотрел на него.  
\- Не фиг спать в студии, - невозмутимо отозвался драммер, не прекращая играть.  
"Несносная мелкая зараза!" – подумал Кори, а вслух спросил:  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Восемь.  
\- Восемь? Восемь чего? – вопрос был далеко не праздный. Кори с трудом припоминал, как он здесь оказался, совершенно не представлял, сколько времени он проспал, да и какой сегодня день, знал весьма приблизительно.  
\- Восемь вечера, - ответил Джои. - Число – девятое ноября. Год две тысячи пятый. Да, и мы в Де-Мойне, штат Айова – ну, это на тот случай, если вдруг тебя это интересует. А то мало ли. На самом деле, - он перестал играть и взглянул Кори, - мы репетировали сегодня целый день, но ты вообще не реагировал. В конце концов, я даже специально отбарабанил небольшое соло погромче, мы хотели посмотреть, проснешься ты или нет, но ты даже не пошевелился.  
\- Я смотрю, любите меня, засранцы, - Тейлор ухмыльнулся и тут же скривился от боли в голове.  
\- Ага, - все также невозмутимо согласился ударник и снова начал играть.  
Кори сбросил с себя плед и медленно, стараясь не совершать резких движений, опустил ноги на пол. Сжал руками голову и немного посидел, закрыв глаза, надеясь, что это поможет унять боль, ворочающуюся где-то прямо за глазницами. Потом он открыл глаза и оглядел студию. Похоже, кроме них с Джордисоном, тут сейчас никого не было.  
\- Все уже уехали? – спросил вокалист.  
\- Ну конечно. Времени-то уже сколько, - Джои слегка усмехнулся.  
Только сейчас Кори вспомнил, о чем они с Джимом говорили сегодня утром, когда он пришел в студию. Джои и Вэнзди. На мгновенье Кори усомнился, не привиделось ли ему это в пьяном бреду, но подробности их утреннего разговора с Рутом одна за другой всплывали в его памяти. Выходило, тот разговор и правда происходил на самом деле, однако каким-то уж слишком нереальным все это казалось.  
\- Джои, - позвал Тейлор.  
\- Да? – откликнулся тот.  
\- Ты же сегодня утром уехал из студии. Рут сказал, что вы с ним повздорили.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Джои. – Я уехал, но потом вернулся. А с Джимом мы потом поговорили, все нормально.  
Кори ничего на это не сказал. Джордисон продолжал играть на гитаре. Говорить как будто было не о чем. Кори смотрел на ударника и чувствовал, что ему остро хочется сказать тому что-нибудь обидное, вроде: "Джои, я знаю, что ты пидор!". Это желание было очень сильным и очень детским – так дети порой дразнят друг друга, толком даже не понимая значения произносимых ими слов, и говорят их лишь только оттого, что знают - они значат что-то нехорошее, потому что так говорят взрослые. Кори пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы побороть это желание – для этого ему пришлось напомнить себе, что ему уже тридцать один, что "сексуальная ориентация – это личное дело каждого" и что Джои вовсе не виноват в том, что любит трахаться с мужиками. Мелькнула мысль о том, что уж если кому и осуждать Джои, то это точно не ему, но ее Кори тут же постарался запихнуть подальше. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, то, что он узнал о Джои, объяснило ему некоторые моменты в поведении ударника, которых он раньше не понимал, и вокалист усмехнулся, поймав себя на этой мысли. Не знал бы он, что Джои – гей (господи, ну и дурацкое же словечко!), ему бы это и в голову не пришло, а сейчас он вспомнит и отыщет две сотни подтверждений этому.  
Джои тем временем уже несколько раз проиграл ту самую мелодию, которая разбудила Кори, но, по-видимому, чем-то она драммеру не нравилась - Кори достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы это понять. Джордисон выглядел уставшим и немного недовольным. Он отставил гитару в сторону и взглянул на Тейлора.  
\- Я ухожу, - сказал он. – Ты идешь?  
\- Да. Подожди, я сейчас, - Кори вспомнил, что его машина осталась рядом с домом (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что найдет ее там). - Подвезешь меня? – спросил он.  
\- Ладно, – согласился Джои.  
Тейлор начал натягивать кроссовки. Пальцы занемели после долгого сна и слушались плохо. Наконец, ему удалось кое-как завязать шнурки. Джои уже надел свою куртку и теперь ждал, пока он соберется. Кори встал с дивана. Пробежавшись взглядом вокруг, он отыскал свою шапку, но надевать ее не стал, а просто сунул в карман.  
\- Все, я готов, - сказал он. – Идем.  
Вдвоем они вышли на стоянку и направились к черному BMW Джордисона. Тейлор вдруг вспомнил, как они с Джои как-то раз разговаривали о машинах, и ударник сказал ему:  
\- Знаешь, Кори, на самом деле мне жутко нравятся здоровущие черные джипы, ну, вроде Hammer'а или чего-то в таком духе.  
\- Ну так купи себе внедорожник, в чем проблема-то? – в ответ пожал плечами Тейлор.  
\- Понимаешь, Кори, - барабанщик вздохнул, - если я куплю себе Hammer, все будут говорить, что у меня комплексы. А мне просто нравятся такие машины!  
Кори тогда подумал: "Ну и чушь же приходит Джордисону в голову!". Но с другой стороны, он не мог не признать, что если бы журналисты, пишущие о тебе, почти каждый раз упоминали, что ты – самый маленький участник группы (как будто остался еще хоть кто-нибудь, кто этого не знал!), то, несомненно, это быстро начало бы раздражать.  
Это воспоминание промелькнуло в голове у Тейлора, пока он обходил BMW и открывал дверцу, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сиденье.  
По дороге к его дому они с драммером перебросились несколькими ничего не значащими фразами, и большую часть времени молчали. Через пятнадцать минут они уже были на месте. Джои остановил машину у обочины. Кори отстегнул ремень безопасности и уже повернулся было, чтобы выйти, но вместо этого помедлил, бросил взгляд на ударника и спросил:  
\- Джои, ты давно видел Вэнздей? – он с любопытством смотрел в лицо Джордисона, ожидая его ответа.  
Тот немного растерялся.  
\- Д-да, - с запинкой произнес он, - давно. А… почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Ну… - Кори попытался что-нибудь придумать, - он мне как-то говорил, что хочет снова собрать Кукол, записать еще один альбом, вот я и подумал, что может быть сейчас, после того, как мы вернулись из тура, он и с тобой это обсудил.  
Тейлор сказал неправду. Он был знаком с Вэнзди еще со времен совместного турне Murderdolls и Stone sour, и они несколько раз встречались после тех гастролей, но с тех пор прошло уже очень много времени, и о чем они тогда говорили Кори, хоть убей, вспомнить бы не смог.  
\- Нет, - Джои пристально рассматривал свои руки, лежащие на руле, - не было ничего такого. А… когда ты с ним разговаривал? – нарочито небрежно спросил он и, быстро взглянув на Кори, снова отвел глаза.  
"Не удержался, чтобы не спросить", - понял тот.  
\- Давно. Несколько месяцев назад, - снова соврал вокалист. Он не помнил, когда последний раз видел Пула, но с тех прошло уже не меньше двух лет, это он знал точно.  
Джои ничего не говорил. Кори тоже не мог придумать, что сказать. Молчание затягивалось и становилось неловким. Драммер искоса взглянул на Тейлора, явно не понимая, почему тот тянет время и сидит в его машине, вместо того, чтобы пойти домой.  
\- Кори, ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить? – Джои повернул голову и посмотрел на него.  
\- Что? – тот озадаченно моргнул. - А, нет.  
"Вообще-то, это я должен задавать этот вопрос". У вокалиста вырвался смешок. Во взгляде Джои мелькнуло недоумение.  
Кори и сам не понимал, что же заставляло его сидеть в машине. Он не мог бы объяснить, почему он делает это. Его странным образом зацепило то, что Рут рассказал ему о Джои. Было неожиданно узнать что-то такое о человеке, с которым он, казалось бы, был знаком так давно. Его любопытство было взбудоражено. Он думал: "Как же так, я знаю его столько лет, и за все эти годы я ничего такого не увидел, ничего не заметил?". Это был весьма ощутимый удар по самолюбию. Кори задело, что Джои удалось все утаить. Ему хотелось разобраться, как-то совместить эту новую информацию с тем, что он знал о драммере прежде, но у него пока что это никак не получалось. Сейчас Кори не был уверен, знает ли он хоть что-нибудь наверняка о человеке, который сидел рядом с ним. Однако он осознавал, что дело было не только в этом.  
\- Вы со Скарлетт так и не помирились? – спросил ударник.  
"А, вот он про что. Думает, я переживаю из-за Скарлетт. А я переживаю? Какого хрена они все спрашивают меня об этом?"  
\- Нет, я давно ее не видел. Они с Гриффином сейчас живут у ее родителей.  
\- У тебя такой вид, что я подумал, что-то случилось, - извиняющимся тоном произнес Джои.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. У меня просто голова болит, и соображаю я с трудом.  
\- Ну еще бы, - фыркнул Джои.  
\- Ты завтра приедешь в студию? – спросил Кори, меняя тему. Не хватало ему еще выслушивать нотации от Джордисона.  
\- Ммм… - барабанщик задумался, - пока еще не знаю. Но, наверное, да.  
\- Ладно. Я завтра тоже, может, загляну. Увидимся, - Кори открыл, наконец, дверцу и выбрался из машины. Он пересек тротуар, толкнул калитку и направился к дому. За спиной раздался звук заводящегося двигателя, машина тронулась с места и поехала дальше по улице. Кори остановился, обернулся и следил за ней взглядом, пока она не скрылась за поворотом. Потом открыл дверь и вошел в дом.  
Пошарив рукой по стене, Тейлор нашел выключатель и зажег свет. Стащил кроссовки вместе с носками, сделал несколько шагов по холлу, остановился и ненадолго задумался. Ему предстояло решить, чем теперь заняться. За день он выспался и понимал, что лечь спать сейчас означало до утра проворочаться в постели, маясь бессонницей. Голова побаливала, но не слишком сильно. Бутылка пива или чашка горячего крепкого кофе – Кори еще не решил, - ну, или уж на крайний случай, пара таблеток аспирина – и все пройдет. По-видимому, впереди у него будет долгая ночь.  
Кори поднялся на второй этаж, в свою спальню. Там он снял куртку, бросил ее на неприбранную постель. С прикроватной тумбочки он взял блокнот и ручку, спустился вниз и направился на кухню.  
На кухонной стойке стояла початая бутылка дешевого бурбона. Она была полна не более чем на треть. Кори некоторое время пристально ее разглядывал. Потом открыл холодильник, взял банку пива, сорвал с нее кольцо и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Поставив банку на стол, Кори достал из морозилки пару сэндвичей, немного подумал - и вытащил еще один. Потом открыл дверцу микроволновки, намереваясь положить их туда. Его обдало омерзительным запахом протухшей пищи. Кори отшатнулся. Только что выпитое пиво поднялось из желудка к горлу. Кори затошнило, и он едва сдержал рвотный позыв. Из микроволновки он вытащил тарелку с какой-то едой, покрытой пятнами мохнатой серо-зеленой плесени. Мясное рагу, вспомнил Кори. Он разогревал его несколько дней назад, но на что-то отвлекся и совсем про него забыл. Орудуя вилкой, Кори сгреб испорченное рагу в мусорное ведро и сунул тарелку в гору грязной посуды, которая громоздилась в раковине. Микроволновка, наверное, насквозь пропиталась тошнотворным запахом, подумал он. Есть расхотелось. Снова открыв морозилку, он зашвырнул туда сэндвичи и с силой захлопнул дверцу – холодильник слегка покачнулся.  
Кори присел за стол. Открыв блокнот на чистой странице, он придвинул его ближе к себе, взял ручку и задумчиво уставился на расчерченный в клеточку лист бумаги. Привычка вести дневники, постоянно записывать свои мысли и впечатления была такой давней, что уже стала потребностью. Он не мог обходиться без этого, и старался, чтобы блокнот и ручка всегда были у него под рукой.  
"Джои" – аккуратно вывел Кори вверху страницы. Несколько раз обвел каждую линию. Потом поставил тире и приписал "гей". Хмыкнул, отхлебнул глоток пива и, поставив банку на стол, несколько минут разглядывал только что написанную строчку.  
Мыслей по этому поводу было много, вот только сформулировать их никак не получалось.  
"Какого хрена?" – дописал он ниже. Вопросительный знак в конце предложения он вывел, с такой силой надавливая на ручку, что едва не прорвал бумагу. Написать связный текст не получалось, но вот эта короткая запись, пожалуй, наиболее точно выражала его мысли и чувства.  
"Я могу это использовать в какой-нибудь песне? – задумался Кори. – Иносказательно, конечно. Что-нибудь о том, что ты ровным счетом ничего не знаешь о людях, которых, ты уверен, знаешь вдоль и поперек. Хотя, может… ох, нет, это не та вещь, о которой стоит говорить напрямик! – он расхохотался и отхлебнул еще глоток. – Ну а если серьезно?"  
Когда Кори стал не только придумывать музыку, но и писать тексты песен, он беззастенчиво использовал для них события своей жизни и жизни друзей и знакомых. Какой-нибудь ролик или обрывок выпуска новостей, краем глаза увиденный в телевизоре, газетная статья, случайно брошенная кем-то фраза – что угодно могло стать первоначальным импульсом для творчества. Кори всегда знал, что именно послужило причиной написать ту или иную его песню, из-за кого или из-за чего он придумал вон ту или вот эту строчку, о ком он думал, когда писал те или другие слова. Он понимал, что вряд ли кто-то догадается, о ком он писал, но сам-то он это знал и всегда мог вспомнить, кого он подразумевал. Ему казалось, что поступать так не слишком хорошо, и ему было немного стыдно. А потом как-то раз по телевизору он смотрел какую-то передачу, посвященную Дэвиду Линчу и его очередному сумасбродному фильму. Заумный кинокритик нес страшную ахинею – Кори не знал и половины тех слов, которыми тот обильно пересыпал свою речь. Но вдруг этот самый критик сказал одну фразу, которую Кори сразу выцепил в потоке нудной трескотни и запомнил навсегда. "Все на продажу – это и есть самый что ни на есть главный творческий принцип", - сказал он и снова продолжил нести какую-то лабуду про Линча, но Тейлор его уже не слушал и даже телевизор выключил, чтобы тот не мешал ему думать.  
Вот оно! Кори и сам над этим размышлял, да только сформулировать эти мысли у него никак не получалось. Для текстов своих песен он использовал все, что происходило в его жизни и если что-то и оставалось неиспользованным, то лишь потому, что он не нашел, куда бы это приткнуть. Не было ничего такого, что ему хотелось бы оставить только для себя, чем бы он не хотел ни с кем делиться, наоборот, он стремился избавиться от воспоминаний о разных событиях - в первую очередь это, конечно, касалось неприятных вещей, а их в его жизни было немало. Сейчас, когда он узнал о секрете Джои, то по привычке задумался над тем, где и как он мог бы это использовать. Но, как ни странно, Кори вдруг понял, что выставлять на продажу этот секрет – пусть даже в завуалированной форме, - ему совсем не хочется.  
Вокалист в задумчивости погрыз ручку, подождал, не придет ли ему в голову какая-нибудь идея, но, похоже, они все сегодня где-то задержались, и не известно, собирались ли появиться вообще. Он отложил ручку в сторону, достал пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и закурил.  
"Джои и Вэнздей! Ну и ну, кто бы мог подумать! Куколки, бля!"  
Кори не то чтобы уж слишком хорошо был знаком с Вэнздей, но все же совместное турне, которое было три года назад, давало ему основания считать, что он неплохо его знает.  
"Ага! Ты думал, что и Джои ты тоже знаешь!" – пропел в его голове ехидный голос.  
"Да, черт возьми! Я был уверен, что хорошо его знаю!" – мысленно воскликнул Кори.  
Джои и Вэнздей… Кто бы мог подумать, что за их очевидной дружбой скрывается куда больше?  
Вэнздей был парень неплохой, но вот как музыкант… Кори сделал затяжку, выдохнул дым и, прикусив губу, покачал головой. Не было ничего своего в Джозефе Пуле, ну вот хоть убей – не было! И голос, и манера исполнения, и сценический образ – всё наводило на мысль, что все это уже бывало, причем не один раз. Кори этого не понимал. Неужели не хочется быть собой? Ему самому это было бы просто не интересно. Он всегда предпочитал поступать по-своему, неважно, к чему это могло привести. Однажды, еще очень давно, это даже стоило ему места в одной из его групп – музыканты выгнали его после первого же выступления, заявив, что он-де вытворяет черт знает что и совсем им не подходит.  
"Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Тейлор, вспомнив этот эпизод. – Ну и где сейчас они, и где я?"  
Лишь один раз в своей жизни он поступил не так, как ему хотелось, уступил давлению окружающих. Тогда противостоять всем оказалось слишком тяжело. Кори не любил вспоминать о том, что тогда произошло. Сейчас, поймав себя на этих мыслях, он заставил себя прекратить думать об этом - это было похоже на то, как если бы он отодвинул в сторону эти воспоминания и поспешил поскорей пройти мимо них. Он снова мысленно вернулся к тому, что узнал сегодня о Джои.  
Выходит, Вэнздей оказался "другом" Джордисона в куда большей степени, чем можно было предполагать… Вэнздей, или, как называл его драммер, Вэнзди… Когда Кори впервые услышал, как Джои переиначил сценическое имя своего согруппника, это показалось ему немного забавным. "Чем-то похоже на ласковое прозвище", - подумал он тогда. Что ж, как оказалось, он, сам того не зная, угадал.  
Кори задумался о Вэнзди. Еще одна копия Мерлина Мэнсона – вот и все, что он мог о нем сказать - да и копия-то бледноватая. "А ведь Вэнз мог бы добиться намного большего, если бы перестал так старательно подражать королю всех фриков и попытался бы сделать что-то по-своему". Впрочем, Кори не было до Вэнзди никакого дела, и он почти сразу же забыл о нем и снова вернулся мыслями к Джои.  
Вспомнив, каким тот был в Murderdolls, Кори не смог сдержать ухмылки. Если остальных участников этой группы, накрасившихся и нарядившихся в обтягивающие платьица и мини-юбки, все равно никоим образом нельзя было принять за девушек, то с Джордисоном все было наоборот – не зная, кто это, вряд ли можно было предположить, что это парень. Субтильная фигурка и миловидное лицо кого угодно могли ввести в заблуждение. Быть может, только внимательно приглядевшись, у вас появились бы какие-то сомнения – уж больно брутальной и агрессивной была эта "девушка", несмотря на плюгавость и маленький рост.  
"Значит, - тут Кори снова ухмыльнулся, - Джои был девочкой не только на сцене, но и в жизни".  
При мысли о том, что Джордисон – подстилка, ему стало немного противно.  
"Тебе ли его осуждать?" – негромко проговорил голос в его голове.  
Кори поморщившись, поспешил глотнуть пива, как будто надеялся, что это поможет ему избавиться от неприятного привкуса собственных мыслей.  
"Какого хрена? – в нем внезапно поднялось раздражение. – А если бы об этом кто-нибудь узнал? Да газетчики бы нас на клочки порвали!"  
Он задумался.  
"Это ж какой позорный был бы скандал! Такая группа, как мы – и тут, блять, выясняется, что их ударник – пидовка, нежная ромашка! Ориентация – личное дело каждого? Ага, сейчас, как же! Да мы стали бы посмешищем. Эту историю трепали бы на всех углах…"  
Кори, представив вдруг себе это со всей ясностью, поежился и поспешил отпить еще глоток из уже изрядно опустевшей к тому времени банки.  
"Если бы об этом стало известно, я прибил бы Джои своими руками и потом коротал остаток своих дней в тюрьме", - подумал он.  
"Прибил бы?" – спросил голос у него в голове.  
"Ну да, - поразмыслив немного, уверенно подтвердил вокалист. - Позор должен остаться в семье, ну или что-то такое - в духе итальянской мафии".  
"Ну так чего ж ты его сегодня не прибил?" - с некоторой ехидцей поинтересовался голос. – Ты с ним и в студии говорил, и до дому он тебя вез, а ты с ним еще и беседу завел, и про Вэнзди его расспрашивал, словно просто так…"  
"Нууу…" – Кори задумался. Утром, когда он сам обо всем узнал, он был слишком пьян и слишком устал, поэтому новость о сексуальных предпочтениях их ударника его, конечно, ошеломила, но какого-то уж чересчур сильного потрясения он не испытал. А после, за то время, что он спал, эта информация как-то сама собой успела устаканиться в его голове, и к вечеру возмущаться уже как-то и не тянуло. "Об этом же никто не знает", - наконец, сказал Кори.  
"Ну-ну", - глумливо хмыкнул голос.  
Тейлор вздохнул. И ведь не поспоришь – то, что знают больше, чем двое, тайной считать уже нельзя. А об этом секрете знали… хм, Кори попытался подсчитать, сколько же людей могло быть в курсе. Джои и Вэнздей – уже двое, Рут – третий, а теперь еще и он сам. Выходит, знало об этом уже как минимум четверо человек.  
"Может, стоит потребовать, чтобы Джордисон в срочном порядке сменил свои предпочтения, а?" – уже не стесняясь, насмехался голос у него в голове.  
"Ага, - усмехнулся вокалист. – И заодно провести массированную пиар-кампанию. Пусть Джои ходит на все мероприятия и вечеринки с грудастой блондинкой, чтобы ни у кого даже и мысли не возникло, что ориентация у него – цвета, блять, безоблачного неба".  
Кори попытался представить себе Джордисона с какой-нибудь грудастой блондинкой и тут же заржал вслух, поперхнулся сигаретным дымом и закашлялся так, что на глазах выступили слезы. Картинка, нарисованная его воображением, была уморительной. Кое-как отдышавшись, Кори сделал глоток пива, чтобы горло не так царапало, и снова ухмыльнулся, подумав о Джои в компании какой-нибудь роскошной цыпочки. Развеселился он так потому, что такие вот девушки все как одна обычно бывают высоченного роста, а если уж они на каблуках - так вообще хоть баскетбольную команду собирай. Такой красотке Джордисон едва доставал бы до груди. Бывают невысокие мужчины, Кори и сам был среднего роста, но Джои был именно маленьким и найти девушку ему под стать был бы сложно. Ну а шикарные крошки непременно должны ходить на каблуках - в этом был Кори твердо убежден. Значит, для того, чтобы Джордисон с девушкой хорошо смотрелись вместе, та должна быть ростом не выше метра пятидесяти. И где такую искать?  
"В цирке лилипутов", - ехидно посоветовал голос.  
"Да заткнись ты!" – мысленно прикрикнул Кори на распоясавшееся воображение. Ему вдруг стало противно.  
"О какой ерунде я вообще размышляю?" – с раздражением подумал он. Джои ведь и сам явно не горит желанием, чтобы об этом стало известно. Он столько лет держал все это в тайне и даже слухов никаких не просочилось, а уж при том, что папарацци порой чуть ли не из унитаза вылезают, чтобы что-нибудь о тебе выведать, скрыть это, наверное, было нелегко. Задумавшись, Кори не заметил, что сигарета истлела и обожгла ему пальцы.  
\- Ох, черт! – он ругнулся и затушил окурок в пепельнице. Потом опрокинул в рот остатки пива и поставил банку на стол, громко стукнув ею при этом.  
"Блин! – Кори взглянул на лежащий перед ним блокнот, на странице которого красовалась надпись, которую он вывел некоторое время назад. – Ну гей - и гей, что с того?"  
Он отчетливо услышал прозвучавший у него в голове смешок. Голос явно глумился над его вдруг невесть откуда взявшейся терпимостью.  
"Нет, ориентация – это все-таки личное дело каждого, и если бы мне указывали, с кем спать … " – Тейлор запнулся.  
"Ну что, что ты?" – хохотнул голос.  
"Ничего, - буркнул про себя Кори. - Заткнись!" – велел он голосу.  
Взглянув на часы, он увидел, что времени было полпервого ночи. Спать не хотелось совершенно. Писать, похоже, у него сегодня тоже не получалось. Он снова задумался над тем, чем бы ему заняться. Вариант все-таки попробовать поспать Кори отбросил сразу – он знал, что это ему все равно не удастся, а нет ничего хуже, чем лежать в кровати, ворочаясь с боку на бок и пытаясь заставить себя уснуть. Посмотреть телевизор? В час ночи, как Кори уже успел выяснить, по кабельному порно-каналу как раз начиналось самое интересное, но смотреть на прелести немецких – или какие там сегодня в меню? – красоток ему совсем не хотелось.  
"Не хочешь смотреть порно? Ууу, Тейлор, да ты так скоро плесенью покроешься", - с насмешливым сочувствием протянул голос у него в голове.  
"Не покроюсь! - мысленно рявкнул Кори. – И вообще, я велел тебе заткнуться!"  
"Ути-пути, какие мы грозные", - голос не мог не вставить свои пять копеек, но все же примолк.  
Кори задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Время еще не такое уж позднее, можно съездить поразвлечься.  
"Да, найди себе кого-нибудь на ночь, - одобрил направление его мыслей голос. – Когда ты последний раз с кем-то был?"  
"Позавчера, – ухмыльнулся Тейлор. – И, по-моему, ты не хуже меня это знаешь. Мне надо каждый день кого-нибудь трахать, чтобы ты считал, что моя жизнь складывается как надо?" – поинтересовался он.  
"О тебе же забочусь", - со скромным достоинством ответил голос.  
\- Да чтоб тебя…  
Кори внезапно словно очнулся. Последнюю фразу он, сам того не заметив, произнес вслух. Отзвук, разнесшийся в тишине пустой кухни, заставил его оглядеться вокруг и осознать, где он находится. Кори спрятал лицо в ладонях и помотал головой.  
\- Черт возьми! - прошептал он. – Я же не псих, я нормальный. Я могу это контролировать! Могу! – громко, во всю глотку выкрикнул он, отдернув руки от лица. Он его крика задребезжали стекла в дверцах кухонных шкафчиков, но это было все, что он услышал. Голос молчал.  
Кори подпер лоб рукой, качая головой. Вслух он больше ничего не говорил. Он подумал, как бы его вопль не перебудил всех соседей. Еще не хватало, чтобы они вызвали полицию - они и так-то были не особенно довольны, когда он поселился здесь. Кори купил этот дом несколько лет назад, когда они со Скарлетт только поженились. Он понимал, что будь он на месте жильцов окрестных домов, то тоже вряд ли бы обрадовался соседству с рок-звездой, опасаясь, что та окажется излишне шумной и буйной, однако пока что они неплохо уживались рядом. Кори не устраивал у себя дома чересчур разгульных вечеринок, а на те, что устраивал, не забывал пригласить соседей. Они обычно отказывались, но эти приглашения позволяли ему сохранять с ними неплохие отношения. Тем не менее, к крикам посреди ночи соседи вряд ли отнеслись бы хорошо, ну да, впрочем, черт с ними! Лишь бы полицию не вызвали – еще не хватало объясняться со стражами порядка.  
Однако окна во всех домах по соседству продолжали оставаться темными, на улице по-прежнему было тихо – похоже, никто ничего не слышал. Кори подумал, что сейчас, наверное, во всем районе свет горел лишь только в окне его кухни. Он вдруг ощутил, как пусто, тихо и темно в его доме, и ему внезапно стало страшно.  
\- Ей-богу, Кори, - прошептал он, обращаясь к самому себе, - сколько тебе лет? Ты еще скажи, что под кроватью живет монстр – тот самый, который ворует носки, оставляя по одному из пары.  
Но страх не проходил, а только еще больше усиливался, и Кори понимал, что дело тут не в темноте и тишине большого пустого дома. Дело в нем самом, в его мыслях, в этом "голосе", который уж довольно давно обосновался у него в голове. Он понимал, что в этом есть что-то ненормальное.  
Он начал слышать этот голос вскоре после того, как разошелся с женой – через неделю или где-то около того. Этот голос не был частью его мыслей, он был чем-то посторонним, но находился внутри его головы, и у него было свое собственное мнение, которое он без обиняков высказывал. Как ни странно, когда Кори впервые осознал, что у него голове вдруг ни с того, ни с сего поселился какой-то голос, который начал вести с ним пространные беседы, он почему-то не испугался и не забеспокоился. Когда-то давно, еще в детстве и юности его мучили настолько тягостные навязчивые состояния и мысли (от них ему удалось избавиться хоть и с огромным трудом, но все же самостоятельно), что по сравнению с ними какой-то глюк, который что-то там себе тихонечко бормотал, поначалу показался ему сущей ерундой. Да и кроме того, голос рассуждал здраво, говорил интересные вещи и в придачу к этому обладал отменным, хоть и несколько пошловатым чувством юмора. Ну так почему бы с ним не поболтать? Кори быстро привык к этому голосу и вскоре уже обсуждал с ним самые разные вещи. Он даже иногда разговаривал с ним о своих песнях, чего никогда прежде не делал – он не терпел вмешательства в свой творческий процесс, предпочитая выносить на суд группы уже окончательный результат. С голосом же Кори советовался потому, что сперва не воспринимал его как что-то существующее отдельно от себя, а зря! К тому моменту, когда он спохватился, голосишко незаметно, исподволь захватил чересчур много власти в свои цепкие ручонки и стал встревать со своими замечаниями в его мысли, даже когда Кори совсем этого не хотел. Нет, никаких ручонок у голоса не было, Кори понимал, что призрак существует лишь только у него голове, но если бы этот глюк был чем-то (кем-то?) материальным, то лапки у него были бы именно таким – тонкими и цепкими. Но ручонок у глюка, разумеется, не было, зато самодурских замашек и ехидства – хоть отбавляй. Премерзкий характер был у его внутреннего голоса.  
Кори понимал, что слышать у себя в голове голос, который существует как будто сам по себе и по любому поводу имеет свое независимое мнение – это явный признак психического нездоровья, но обращаться к врачам не спешил. Он боялся того, что они могли ему сказать. Пусть в его голове поселилась какая-то ехидная паскуда, порой забавная, порой навязчивая, Кори все равно знал, что, несмотря на это, он оставался самим собой. Голос ведь не вмешивался в его поступки, хоть и порой чересчур надоедал со своими советами - но Кори ведь мог контролировать себя. Быть может, все не так уж и страшно? Впрочем, в последнее время он все больше в этом сомневался. Он смог справиться со всем тем, что происходило с ним в юности, однако что делать с этим голосом, он не знал. Обратиться к врачам означало признать, что с ним не все в порядке, и это его пугало. Кроме того, он боялся, что после того, как заумные специалисты с университетскими дипломами покопаются у него в голове, он уже перестанет быть прежним, перестанет быть собой, превратится в кого-то другого, а этого он опасался куда больше, чем какого-то там голоса. Кори понятия не имел, как сейчас лечат психически больных, но слышал, что, вроде бы, терапию электрошоком пока еще практикуют и даже как будто отчасти успешно, но это отнюдь не подогревало в нем желания прибегнуть к помощи врачей для того, чтобы разобраться, что же с ним происходит.  
Да и что будут с ним делать эти чертовы душекопатели? Спрашивать о том, каким было его детство, любил ли он свою мать, как относился к отцу, как складывались его отношения со сверстниками и не было ли у него суицидальных мыслей? У него было ужасное детство, он не любил и боялся свою мать, он лишь недавно узнал своего отца (и, к своему разочарованию, не испытал ничего, кроме безразличия со слегка горьковатым привкусом наконец удовлетворенного любопытства), что же касается сверстников, то большую часть своего времени он проводил в теплой компании токсикоманов, где каждый на чем-то торчал, и было время, когда он постоянно думал о том, чтобы убить себя – но ведь он же этого не сделал!  
Кори казалось, что у него получилось справиться со своей жизнью, что все его проблемы остались в прошлом – и вот спустя столько лет с ним опять творится что-то неладное! Ему было страшно. Быть может, вот так люди и сходят с ума? Кори старался не думать об этом, но мысль о том, что он сумасшедший, застряла в его мозгу, будто заноза, не давая забыть о себе, и он не знал, сможет ли справиться с тем, что происходит. Он боялся потерять контроль над собой, над своими мыслями и чувствами. Голосишко, правда, пока что никаких попыток захватить власть в свои руки не предпринимал, но временами страшно ему докучал. Иногда он был таким забавным, что Кори даже забывал о своих страхах. Порой глюк нашептывал ему такие непристойности, что Кори против воли не мог сдержать смех, и в эти моменты он был рад, что голос появляется лишь тогда, когда он оставался в одиночестве, иначе, он был уверен, его бы точно сочли за ненормального…  
Кори покачал головой. Обвел взглядом кухню. Он у себя дома, один, пьет пиво – Кори протянул руку, взял банку и потряс ею. Жестянка была пуста, а он и не заметил, как это произошло.  
"Я не могу здесь оставаться, - подумал он. – Я должен отсюда уйти".  
"Так иди. Тебя разве кто-то держит?" – скучающим тоном осведомился голос.  
"Я спятил, если разговариваю с тобой?"  
"А сам-то ты как думаешь?"  
"Я… не знаю", - Кори с некоторым страхом ожидал, что ему скажет голос.  
"Все зависит от того, как ты сам к этому относишься. Если тебя это пугает, если ты считаешь, что ты ненормальный – быть может, это как раз говорит о том, что ты не сумасшедший. Вот если бы ты считал, что все в порядке, это было бы куда более странно. Ну, быть может, так оно и есть. А может это, наоборот, означает, что ты действительно свихнулся. Но, - тут голос стал вкрадчивым и слегка насмешливым, - даже если и так, об этом ведь никто-никто не знает…"  
"Да. Вот в этом-то и все дело, - подумал Кори. – Пока об этом никто не знает, я могу сохранять иллюзию, что контролирую ситуацию, контролирую то, что происходит у меня в голове, и могу делать вид, что все прекрасно, все замечательно, все идет как надо. Но если я расскажу об этом хоть кому-нибудь…"  
Ему неожиданно пришла в голову мысль о Джордисоне.  
"Хэй, Джои, я тут случайно узнал твою тайну, и мне кажется, немного несправедливым, что я знаю твой секрет, а ты не знаешь мой. Предлагаю баш на баш. Я расскажу тебе одну вещь. Некоторое время назад у меня в башке поселился голос, который любит потрепаться на скабрезные темы, что, впрочем, неудивительно, если вспомнить, в чей именно голове он живет. Это иногда бывает забавно, но уж слишком навязчивой в последнее время стала эта игра подсознания… Как по твоему, я псих? Господи, что за бредовые мысли!"  
Кори резко отодвинул стул – ножки с противным громким визгом проехали по плиточному полу. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он зашел в спальню, не глядя вытащил из стопки чистых футболок в шкафу одну и переоделся. Он не мылся уже несколько дней, и свежая футболка, надетая на грязное тело, создавала иллюзорное ощущение чистоты. Прихватив куртку, он спустился вниз, натянул кроссовки, вышел из дома и направился к машине.

ххх

Припарковав машину на одной из главных улиц, Кори вышел и огляделся вокруг. В центре города сейчас было оживленно. Переливались разноцветными огнями вывески, из-за дверей доносились звуки музыки, гуляли люди. Оказавшись здесь, Кори сразу же почувствовал себя лучше. Все-таки хорошо, что он решил приехать.  
Вокалист окинул взглядом вывески по соседству, выбирая, куда бы ему пойти. Развлекательные заведения Де-Мойна, конечно, не могли идти ни в какое сравнение с клубами и барами Лос-Анжелеса или Нью-Йорка, но сейчас и они годились. В любом из них, даже самом паршивеньком, было куда лучше, чем на кухне его пустого темного дома, где ему пришлось бы сидеть в одиночестве. По крайней мере, Кори точно знал, что пока он в толпе, голос не будет разговаривать с ним – его личный призрак никогда не появлялся, когда рядом с ним кто-то был, и уже хотя бы за это Кори был ему благодарен.  
Прямо напротив того места, где он припарковал свою машину, находились двери одного из клубов, но идти туда Кори не хотелось - он подрался с охранником, когда был здесь в прошлый раз. Из-за чего у них произошла драка, Кори так и не смог потом вспомнить – слишком он тогда был пьян, - да и саму потасовку припоминал с трудом. По рассказу Рута, который в тот вечер был вместе с ним, выходило, что дрался он так, что к нему было страшно подступиться, и даже умудрился набить морду тому охраннику. Сам Кори почти ничего об этом не помнил, однако на следующее утро разбитые, покрытые запекшейся кровью костяшки пальцев, качающийся зуб и лиловый синяк на скуле убедили его в том, что все то, о чем, посмеиваясь, рассказывал ему Рут, произошло на самом деле. Сейчас в этот клуб Кори, конечно, пустили бы, но сидеть там, ощущая на себе угрюмые взгляды того самого охранника, который наверняка его не забыл, ему совсем не хотелось.  
Кори перевел взгляд на вывеску в паре десятков метров. Какой-то бар, но там ему еще бывать не доводилось.  
"Да какая, в конце концов, разница? – подумал он. – Мне же на самом деле абсолютно все равно, куда идти". Не тратя больше времени на размышления, он решительно направился к дверям.  
Бар оказался не то чтобы уж прямо так себе, но ничего примечательного и запоминающегося в нем не было. Кори устроился за столиком, специально выбрав угол потемнее, чтобы его никто не беспокоил. Он хотел, чтобы его окружали люди – это было гарантией того, что его галлюцинация не будет его допекать, - но при этом у него не было желания ни с кем разговаривать.  
Почти сразу к нему подошла официантка. Кори собирался заказать виски, но потом почему-то вспомнил ту почти пустую бутылку, которая стояла у него на кухне, и передумал. От выпитого на пустой желудок пива его мутило. Кори вспомнил, что уже почти сутки ничего не ел, и его немедленно обуял волчий голод. Он попросил официантку принести ему чего-нибудь поесть, потом немного подумал и все-таки добавил к заказу пива. К тому моменту, когда перед ним поставили тарелку, у него уже мучительно болело в животе – так хотелось есть. Нехитрая пища, самая обычная еда, которую подавали в любом баре, показалась невероятно вкусной, она была горячей и жирной, и ее было много, и Кори, низко склонившись над тарелкой, жадно глотал большие куски, едва прожевывая их. Начнись сейчас в баре драка или стрельба или даже самый разнузданный стриптиз, он бы вряд ли это заметил, до того он был увлечен.  
Насытившись, вокалист откинулся на стуле, закурил и, неторопливо потягивая пиво, стал оглядывать бар. Ему казалось, что он мог просидеть так хоть вечность. Да, снова подумал он, хорошо, что он решил сюда приехать. Бар неплохой, и здесь уж точно куда лучше, чем дома, где пришлось бы разговаривать с надоедливым глюком.  
Кори курил и лениво рассматривал посетителей. Бесцельно скользя взглядом по переполненному залу, он внезапно узнал человека, который только что занял место у барной стойки. Джои! Почти сразу же Кори обнаружил, что ударник пришел сюда не один. Его спутником был высокий и стройный молодой человек, и на мгновенье Кори показалось, что это Вэнздей, но, приглядевшись повнимательней, он понял, что ошибся. Вместе с Джои в бар пришел Эрик Гриффин, еще один музыкант из Murderdolls. Тейлор был с ним знаком. Если Вэнздей, по его мнению, был клоном Мерлина Мэнсона, то Гриффин явно подражал Никки Сиксу, вот только до харизматичного басиста Motley Crue Эрику с его смазливой мордашкой и пухлыми губками было ой как далеко, и, увидев его, Кори в который уже раз усмехнулся про себя – ну хоть что-то свое в этих Куколках есть?  
Джои и его спутник заняли места у стойки, заказали какую-то выпивку. Кори наблюдал за ними из своего угла, и их поведение все больше и больше приковывало к себе его внимание. Он видел, как они сидели рядом, и, разговаривая с Эриком, Джои наклонялся к нему – близко, чересчур близко, словно невзначай прикасался к нему, а в один момент Джои рассмеялся и уткнулся лицом в его плечо, а Гриффин приобнял его и Кори мог бы поклясться, что видел, как Эрик коснулся губами волос драммера. Тейлор понимал, что иначе, как подглядыванием, то, что он делает, назвать нельзя – ну так он же не подсматривает за ними в замочную скважину, верно? Ситуация все больше и больше начинала его забавлять. Он был уверен, что правильно понимает то, что происходило у него на глазах.  
"Значит, Рут сказал правду. Ну, про Джои и Вэнзди. У Джои разбито сердце, и теперь он ищет утешения у этого чуда в перьях", - усмехнулся про себя Кори.  
При том, что волосы Эрика, помимо черного цвета, были выкрашены фиолетовыми и малиново-красными прядями, "чудо в перьях" было вовсе не метафорой, а самым что ни на есть точным его описанием.  
Вокалист продолжал наблюдать за этой парочкой. Он не боялся, что они его заметят. Джои и Эрик были увлечены разговором и не обращали внимания ни на что вокруг, да и сидел он в темном углу далеко от них. Зрелище с каждой минутой становилось все занятнее. Кори видел, как ладонь Эрика сначала легла на колено Джои, потом переместилась выше и обосновалась на его бедре. В этой прилюдной ласке было что-то очень непристойное, но в то же время возбуждающее интерес. Кори испытывал странные чувства. Вроде и не слишком ему нравилось то, что происходило, но в то же время и не смотреть он не мог.  
"Два голубка на жердочке, - внезапно раздался тягучий голос у него в голове. – Как мило".  
Кори вздрогнул от неожиданности, подавился сигаретным дымом и закашлялся.  
"Какого хрена!" – ему внезапно стало очень страшно. До этого глюк всегда молчал, когда его окружали люди. Кори был уверен, что не услышит этот голос, если рядом с ним есть хоть один человек. А теперь оказалось, даже это не могло избавить его от наваждения. Кори был ошеломлен. Выходило, прежде голос молчал лишь потому, что у него были на это какие-то свои причины... Ну так и помалкивал бы дальше! С чего сейчас он вдруг решил заговорить?  
Кое-как откашлявшись, Кори вытер выступившие слезы и поспешил глотнуть пива, чтобы смочить саднящее горло.  
"Ну зачем так-то реагировать?" – с некоторой обидой поинтересовался голос.  
"Ты никогда не давал о себе знать, когда рядом кто-нибудь был…"  
"А что, рядом с тобой сейчас кто-то есть?" – голос с ленцой растягивал слова.  
"Все эти люди…" – вокалист обвел взглядом переполненный зал.  
"Ну, как бы да, - согласился глюк. – Но человек нигде не бывает так одинок, как в толпе, ну и все такое, в общем, думаю, ты меня понял".  
"Пожалуй, да, - с неохотой признал Кори. – Не вздумай являться, когда я буду с кем-нибудь трахаться, - пригрозил он. – А то я так стану импотентом".  
"О, ну конечно, зайчик, как скажешь", - с преувеличенной готовностью откликнулся голос.  
Больше глюк ничего не сказал, но Кори все равно продолжал ощущать его присутствие, как будто этот голос был чем-то материальным и находился где-то рядом с ним. Да, собственно, так оно и было: в его голове он находился, этот голос, куда уж ближе!  
"Ну и хер с ним!", - решил Кори. В конце концов, поделать он все равно ведь ничего не мог. Неожиданное появление голоса ненадолго отвлекло его от Джои и Эрика, сейчас Кори снова посмотрел на них. В их взглядах, прикосновениях, во всем их поведении без труда угадывалась явная направленность друг на друга. Тейлор продолжил наблюдать за ними, однако он не сомневался, что глюк вскоре заговорит снова, и не ошибся, однако вопрос, который голос задал несколько минут спустя, его немного удивил.  
"Вспоминаешь?" – поинтересовался тот, и Кори услышал в нем участливые нотки.  
Вокалист покачал головой.  
"Нет. Мне просто… любопытно".  
"Неправда".  
Кори промолчал. Голос с его дурацкими разговорами вдруг страшно ему надоел. Однако уж что-что, а душевная чуткость его глюку вовсе не была свойственна, голос не собирался от него отстать.  
"Думаешь о том, что у Джои, который всегда так трясется над тем, что подумают о нем другие, хватило смелости поступать так, как ему хочется, а у тебя нет?" – допытывался въедливый призрак.  
"Заткнись!"  
"Ладно, как скажешь", - глюк неожиданно проявил совершенно несвойственную ему покладистость и замолчал. Кори, однако, нисколько из-за этого не огорчился. С минуту он прислушивался к себе, но, похоже, голос не собирался возобновлять разговор. Убедившись в этом, вокалист вспомнил про Джои и Эрика и вновь взглянул на них. В том, что это что-то большее, чем встреча двух давних друзей, он уже не сомневался. Ну не гладят друзья друг друга исподтишка по коленке, не наклоняются во время разговора так близко друг к другу, не касаются губами уха, когда сообщают что-то, по-видимому, особенно важное и интимное.  
"Значит, любовь-морковь и все дела, - хмыкнул Кори, глядя на эту парочку. – А, нет, любовь же Джои крутил с Вэнздей. А Эрик, по-видимому, это средство заново склеить осколки вдребезги разбитого сердца".  
В этот момент Джои и Эрик закончили о чем-то совещаться, драммер бросил на стойку несколько сложенных купюр, и вместе с Гриффином они направились к выходу из бара.  
Кори смотрел им вслед, пока они не скрылись за дверями. Покрутил в руке бокал, болтая остатки пива по стенкам, допил их одним глотком. Потом поставил пустой бокал на стол и задумался. Ну и что теперь? В баре как-то сразу стало скучно, и Кори понял, что до этого его развлекали лишь наблюдение за Джои и Эриком да чрезвычайно занимательная беседа с голосом. Но сейчас парочка ушла, глюк молчал, и Кори не знал, чем себя занять. Возвращаться домой ему совсем не хотелось, он боялся, что несносный голосишко опять захочет с ним что-нибудь обсудить, а он совсем не был расположен с ним общаться. Впрочем, как выяснилось вот буквально только что, бессовестный фантом обнаглел настолько, что давал о себе знать не только когда Кори оставался в одиночестве, и его появления можно было ожидать в любой момент, но желания ехать домой у Кори все равно не было. Мелькнула мысль отправиться в какой-нибудь другой бар, но она не слишком его привлекла. Что один бар, что другой – разницы все равно практически никакой. От выпивки Кори внезапно затошнило.  
"Поеду в студию, - внезапно решил он. – Там сейчас все равно никого нет".  
Он и сам не знал, с чего вдруг ему в голову пришла эта идея, но мешкать не стал. Уже через пятнадцать минут он припарковал свою машину на стоянке у студии. Мимоходом Кори в который уже раз подивился своему везению – вот уже почти два месяца он ездит по городу в разной степени подпития, и ни одна патрульная машина еще ни разу его не остановила. Впрочем, черт возьми, ну должно же хоть что складываться хорошо!  
Оказавшись в студии, Кори не стал зажигать свет - чтобы ориентироваться, ему вполне хватило света уличного фонаря, который проникал внутрь через небольшое окно. Вокалист снял куртку и бросил ее на кресло, стащил кроссовки, лег на диван и укрылся пледом.  
"Я, по-моему, скоро поселюсь на этом диване, - подумал он, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Я к нему все больше привязываюсь. Может, домой его забрать?"  
Диван был огромный, с большими мягкими подушками, обтянутыми приятной на ощупь светло-зеленой, цвета фисташкового мороженого, кожей, и красиво изогнутыми подлокотниками из темного лакированного дерева. Кори задумался – может, действительно увезти диван к себе? Было бы неплохо. Но с этим могут возникнуть некоторые трудности. Кори тут же живо представил себе, что по этому поводу скажут ему остальные участники группы – не он один питал теплые чувства к этому предмету обстановки. Поразмыслив, Кори пришел к выводу, что если заберет диван себе, то это вряд ли так просто сойдет ему с рук, однако окончательно отказываться от этой идеи он не стал, решив попозже хорошенько обдумать, как ее можно осуществить.  
После его мысли переключились на то, что он видел сегодня в баре. Джои и Эрик. Они ушли из бара вместе. У Кори не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, чем эти двое сейчас занимаются. Содомский грех – вот так, кажется, называют это в одной книжице.  
"Тааак", - внезапно раздался ехидный голос в его голове, и Кори от неожиданности вздрогнул. В душе снова шевельнулся страх. Уж что-то слишком разговорчивым стал его глюк в последнее время - а Кори уже понадеялся, что хотя бы на сегодня он, наконец, оставил его в покое.  
"Значит, - не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его реакцию, продолжал голос, - Кори Тейлор, плейбой и секс-символ, мается в одиночестве на старом продавленном диване, в то время как пидовку Джои трахают во все дырки?"  
"Джои – не пидовка! – раздраженно возразил Кори. Галлюцинация уж что-то совсем зарвалась. – Ну а я… да, я - секс-символ", - он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
"Придурок ты".  
\- Чего? – от неожиданности Тейлор произнес это вслух. – "Дожили, - хмыкнул он, - меня ни в грош не ставит собственное подсознание".  
"Это я так", - ничуть не смутившись, заявил голос.  
"Был бы ты кем-нибудь… по-настоящему существующим, набил бы тебе морду. Как мне выковырять тебя из своей головы?"  
"Только вместе с мозгами, – ехидство из этого голоса можно было бы сцеживать. - Ладно, - глюк потерял интерес к этой теме. – Мне вот что любопытно – если Джои пи… предпочитает мужчин, - быстро поправился голос, - представь себе, может, и из вас ему кто-нибудь нравился? Или нравится до сих пор?"  
"Что за бред!" – Кори нахмурился.  
"Почему?"  
"Потому что… да просто потому, что это – бред!"  
"Да вовсе нет, - самоуверенно возразил голос. – Вот, скажем, Сид, конечно, придурок, больной на всю голову, но мордашка у него симпатичная, не отрицай. Джим с этой его мушкетерской внешностью и проникновенным взглядом тоже очень даже ничего. Да и вообще, искать причины, по которым тебе нравится тот или иной человек – дело сложное, и истина не всегда стоит того, чтобы до нее докапываться. Вот, к примеру, ты, Тейлор, вроде как секс-символ, хотя лично я совершенно не понимаю, что девчонки находят в твоей краснощекой ирландской физиономии".  
Кори беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. От возмущения он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Ей-богу, сегодня его глюк отчего-то ни на шутку разошелся.  
"Да ладно тебе, Кори, - пренебрежительно бросил голос. – Ну посмотри ты на себя".  
"А что?" – мрачно поинтересовался вокалист.  
"Заплываешь потихонечку жирком, - бесцеремонно сообщил голос. – Вон какое у тебя пузо. У секс-символа такого пуза быть не может. Либо пузо, либо секс-символ, а чтобы и то, и другое вместе – так не бывает. А уж эти твои нечесаные соломенные патлы… - глюк сокрушенно вздохнул. - Про рыжие бакенбарды я вообще молчу, с ними ты похож на фермера, выращивающего кукурузу где-нибудь в глуши Айовы, ты еще табак жевать начни и будет вообще не отличить".  
"Уж что есть", - буркнул Тейлор.  
"Ага, - согласился голос. - Ладно, не об этом сейчас речь. А что, если Джордисона интересует кто-нибудь из вас?"  
"Это… бессмысленно", - Кори пожал плечами и натянул повыше плед.  
"С другой стороны, - не обращая внимания на его слова, продолжал рассуждать глюк, - Джои красивенький".  
В голову Кори закралось нехорошее подозрение, и чтобы его развеять, он спросил напрямик:  
"Ты что, предлагаешь мне его трахнуть?"  
"Нууу… не то чтобы предлагаю, - уклончиво ответил глюк. – Просто рассматриваю такую возможность…"  
"Нет! – мысленно рявкнул Тейлор. – Нечего тут рассматривать! Ничего такого я не хочу! Ни с Джои… ни с кем еще!"  
"Нееет?! – с нарочитым удивлением протянул голос. – А как же тот парень, с которым вы…"  
"Это было очень давно", - зло ответил Кори.  
"И, тем не менее, ты вспоминаешь об этом".  
"Нет! Оставь меня в покое, отвяжись!" – вокалист чувствовал, что еще немного – и он будет орать, не заботясь о том, что его кто-нибудь может услышать, и крушить все, что попадется под руку.  
"Ну нет – так нет", - скорбно отозвался голос, и его тон ясно давал понять, что грубость Кори страшно его обидела. Глюк замолчал, и Кори внезапно будто очнулся и вспомнил, где он находится. Он в студии, скоро уже наступит утро, у него был дурацкий день и не менее дурацкая ночь – сначала он узнал некоторые подробности о Джордисоне, которых, пожалуй, предпочел бы не знать, потом увидел драммера в клубе с одним из его любовников – а в том, что это так, Кори не сомневался, - и, в придачу ко всему, в конец распоясавшаяся галлюцинация весь день донимала его странными разговорами и заставляла вспоминать о том, о чем думать ему совсем не хотелось. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем нервное возбуждение улеглось. Потом усталость, наконец, взяла свое, и он уснул.

ххх

\- Кори! – знакомый голос, спросонья показавшийся ему ужасно громким и очень неприятным, ворвался ему в голову. – Кори, просыпайся! – чья-то рука настойчиво трясла его за плечо.  
\- Да, сейчас встану, - пробормотал Тейлор и, поплотнее завернувшись в плед, сделал попытку повернуться на другой бок.  
\- Не сейчас, а уже! – тот, кто его будил, не купился на эту уловку, по-видимому, прекрасно зная, что если не предпринять никаких действий и не добиться того, чтобы вокалист поднялся с постели, то он, бодрым голосом пообещав встать, тут же благополучно заснет снова. – Просыпайся, Кори! – его продолжали трясти за плечо и явно не собирались отступать.  
Он нехотя открыл глаза с твердым намерением послать надоеду куда подальше – кем бы он там ни был, - но когда прямо перед ним оказалось лицо Джои, который, присев на корточки рядом с диваном, пытался его разбудить, то от неожиданности поморщился.   
\- Джои, что? – хрипло спросил он, слегка отодвигаясь.  
Драммер перестал его трясти и слегка усмехнулся.  
\- Вставать пора, вот что, - он поднялся на ноги и отступил на шаг. По правде говоря, пахло от Кори неприятно - потом, давно немытым телом и перегаром, и Джои, пока его будил, старался не дышать глубоко.   
Кори с трудом сел, потер лицо ладонями. Голова трещала. Впрочем, в последнее время ему было не привыкать к этому состоянию.   
Ударник внимательно на него взглянул и, не говоря ни слова, вытащил откуда-то бутылку воды и протянул ему. Кори, морщась, посмотрел на бутылку, потом перевел мученический взгляд на Джои.  
\- Ничего другого нет, - сказал тот в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. – Могу дать таблетку анальгина. В магазин я для тебя не поеду, даже не проси.  
"Вот ведь мелкая зараза!" Кажется, совсем недавно эта мысль уже приходила ему в голову.   
\- Ну и не надо, - буркнул Тейлор. Он выдернул бутылку из рук Джои, сорвал с нее пробку и, запрокинув голову, с жадностью начал пить. Вода стекала по подбородку и капала на футболку, но он не обращал на это внимания. Опустошив половину бутылки, Кори перевел дух, вытер рот рукой и снова взглянул на Джои. Тот по-прежнему стоял рядом и, склонив голову на бок, смотрел на него изучающим и слегка насмешливым взглядом. И чего он уставился – не насмотрелся на его похмелье, что ли, за все эти годы-то? Ну и хрен с ним, пусть глядит.   
Кори зевнул и, разгребая рукой свалявшиеся волосы, спросил:  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Десять, - ответил Джои. – Предупреждая твой вопрос – сейчас утро. Число, месяц и год сказать?  
\- Не надо, - Тейлор зевнул еще разок. – А что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он, глядя на Джои снизу вверх.  
\- Кори, - приходя в раздражение, ответил драммер, - это наша студия и мы здесь репетируем. Ты забыл? Или ты решил, что это твоя спальня? Кстати, как ты здесь оказался? Когда я вошел и увидел, что ты тут спишь, я сначала подумал, что у меня глюки, я ведь сам тебя вчера отсюда увез.  
"Знал бы ты, что такое глюки".  
\- Я ночью приехал, - объяснил Тейлор. – Мне… не спалось. Кто-нибудь еще сегодня появится? – спросил он, оглядев студию, в которой, похоже, кроме них с Джои пока что никого не было.  
\- Джим и Клоун собирались приехать.   
\- На кой черт? – вокалист дернул плечом.  
\- Кори!  
\- Что? – поморщился тот. - Эти репетиции – полная ерунда, и ты не хуже меня это понимаешь! Вы приезжаете сюда, проводите здесь целый день, хотя знаете, что сейчас мы все равно ничего не придумаем.  
\- И что же, это причина все бросить?  
\- Я не говорю, что мы должны все бросить. Нам всем не помешает немного отдохнуть. Нам нужен перерыв, я думаю, ты это понимаешь.   
\- И долго он будет длиться, этот перерыв? Кори, если ты вдруг не заметил, то сейчас, так же как и всегда, все зависит от тебя. Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Я хочу собрать Stone Sour.   
\- Что? – Джои изумленно вытаращился на него.  
Однако Тейлор был ошеломлен ничуть не меньше. Эти слова как будто сами собой сорвались у него с языка. Он вовсе не думал ни о чем таком, у него даже в мыслях этого не было!   
\- Ты хочешь снова собрать Stone Sour? – удивленно переспросил Джордисон.  
\- Джои, дай я хоть умоюсь, и потом мы с тобой поговорим, - Кори встал и, протиснувшись мимо застывшего на месте ударника, направился в студийный туалет.   
Собственное отражение в зеркале превзошло самые худшие его ожидания. Физиономия была помятой и отплывшей, веки покраснели и опухли. Грязные волосы свисали неряшливыми сальными прядями. Только вчера надетая футболка после ночи, проведенной на диване, была будто изжевана и, в придачу к этому, спереди оказалась заляпана бурыми пятнами засохшего соуса.   
"Прошлым вечером я страшно хотел есть и мне было не до… правил поведения", - неизвестно перед кем попытался оправдаться Кори.   
Наклонив голову, он принюхался и тут же с отвращением скривился.   
"Пахнет от меня хуже, чем от мусорного бачка".  
Кори попытался вспомнить, когда же он в последний раз принимал душ. Выходило, не меньше недели назад.  
"Да уж, на секс-символ я сейчас точно не тяну, - заключил вокалист. – Бомж, да и только".   
И как произошло, что он до такой степени опустился? Кори невольно ожидал услышать какое-нибудь ехидное замечание от голоса – почему-то он был уверен, что глюк не преминет что-нибудь сказать, - но тот молчал.   
Кори кое-как умылся и как мог привел себя в порядок, но выходить из туалета не спешил. Когда он выйдет, Джои наверняка начнет расспрашивать его об этом неожиданном решении, а Кори и сам не знал, как все это объяснить. Ему нужно было немного собраться с мыслями. Поэтому он плюхнулся на унитаз – больше здесь присесть было не на что, - и, закурив, задумался.   
Ну не знал он, с чего вдруг сказал Джордисону, что хочет снова собрать свою группу! Не знал, и все тут. Во время недавнего турне они с Рутом несколько раз это обсуждали, но это не были конкретные планы, всего лишь пустопорожние (и, по большей части, пьяные) разговоры "слушай, а может мы" и "а вот было бы здорово, если", и дальше болтовни дело не пошло. По возвращению домой Кори несколько раз об этом вспоминал, но это опять были мимолетные размышления, но не конкретные планы. Почему же сейчас он вдруг сказал, что хочет поработать со своей группой? Эти слова как будто произнес не он, а кто-то другой, но Кори понимал, что его глюк на этот раз был не при чем. Сегодня голос еще не давал о себе знать, и Кори втайне надеялся, что за вчерашний вечер он наговорился загодя на несколько дней вперед и теперь хоть ненадолго оставит его в покое.  
Вокалист снова вернулся мыслями к идее, так неожиданно пришедшей ему в голову. Что ж, выходит, в глубине души он действительно хотел снова собрать Stone Sour? Раздумывая над этим, он все больше убеждался в том, что именно так он и поступит. Он не сомневался, что Рут поддержит его идею, и был уверен, что и остальных музыкантов он тоже без труда уговорит. Конечно, он еще даже не представлял толком, что именно они будут делать, но главное ведь начать, а там уж дело как-нибудь пойдет. Что ж, значит, решено!  
Когда Кори вышел в студию, там по-прежнему не было никого, кроме Джои. Тот сидел в кресле, наигрывал на гитаре какую-то мелодию и изредка принимался что-то неразборчиво напевать себе под нос.   
Тейлор подошел ближе и опустился на диван. Джои перестал играть и выжидающе на него посмотрел.   
\- Так ты правда хочешь опять собрать свою группу? – спросил ударник.  
\- Да, - кивнул Кори.  
"Если, конечно, не принимать в расчет того, что еще вчера – да черт возьми, что там, еще сегодня утром! - я и сам об этом не знал!" – мысленно добавил он.  
\- Ты уже говорил об этом с Рутом?  
\- Пока еще нет. Мы с ним обсуждали это во время турне, но тогда это был просто треп. Но, думаю, он согласится.  
Джои кивнул. Немного помолчал, потом спросил:  
\- С чего вдруг ты это решил?   
\- Я не знаю, - скорчив страшную рожу, Кори вытаращил глаза и выразительно поморгал, как будто стараясь поубедительнее показать, что сам не понимает, почему это пришло ему в голову. Джордисон фыркнул.  
\- Ну а все же? – спросил он.  
Вокалист ненадолго задумался, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Ну, понимаешь… наверное, дело в том, что Stone Sour для меня - это как незавершенное дело, о котором я не могу забыть… - он сказал это не столько даже драммеру, сколько самому себе.  
\- Все не можешь простить нам тот маленький шантаж? – усмехнулся Джои.  
\- Ничего себе маленький! – ухмыльнувшись, воскликнул Кори. – Пригрозить вытурить меня с моего теплого местечка в секс-шопе, если я не буду петь у вас в группе – это, по-твоему, всего лишь ма-а-аленький шантаж, да?  
По лицу Джордисона скользнула ответная ухмылка, однако, судя по всему, чувства вины из-за той давней истории он вовсе не испытывал.  
\- Для группы я и тогда, и сейчас готов сделать что угодно, - сказал он.  
Тейлор немного помолчал.  
\- Я тогда на вас злился, - произнес он некоторое время спустя, - мне казалось, что вы не даете мне заниматься тем, чем мне хотелось. Когда я собрал мою группу в прошлый раз, я сделал это потому, что хотел, наконец, поступить по-своему, ну и, кроме того, ты помнишь, что в то время творилось у нас…   
Джои кивнул.  
\- Я доволен тем, что у нас тогда получилось, - продолжил Кори, - но сейчас я все это вижу уже немного по-другому и гораздо лучше понимаю, что я хотел бы сделать, и я хочу все это осуществить. Есть вещи, которые я могу сделать только там, ты же понимаешь.  
Джордисон вздохнул.  
\- А что со Slipknot? – он вопросительно взглянул на вокалиста.  
Кори покачал головой.  
\- Джои, я не знаю, честно. Я хотел бы тебе сказать, что это только лишь перерыв и что потом мы снова соберемся вместе, но я не знаю, как все сложится.  
\- Понятно, - Джои задумчиво закусил губу. – Ну что ж, - произнес он после небольшой паузы. – Немного отдохнуть действительно нужно. А потом я придумаю, чем заняться.  
\- Никаких планов?   
\- Нет, - покачал головой ударник. Он замялся, словно не зная, стоит ли продолжать, но потом все же решился. – Я несколько раз говорил с Вэнзди о том, чтобы снова собрать Кукол, но он каждый раз отвечал: "О, да, крутая идея, нам обязательно надо это сделать!", и дальше этого дело не двигалось… А теперь, думаю, этого уже никогда не произойдет. Ну и хер с ним! – со злостью бросил Джои.  
Эта вспышка могла бы показаться странной, но Тейлор знал истинную подоплеку такого поведения ударника, поэтому он не выказал удивления. Джордисон смущенно взглянул на него, ожидая, вероятно, какой-то реакции с его стороны, но Кори так ничего и не сказал.  
\- В общем, выходит, я сейчас не при деле, - уже намного спокойней проговорил Джои.  
\- Выходит, что так. Я собираюсь съездить купить чего-нибудь поесть, для тебя что-нибудь захватить?   
\- Да, - кивнул драммер. – Кофе.  
\- Ладно, - Кори поднялся. – Я скоро вернусь.  
Он доехал до ближайшей забегаловки, купил несколько сэндвичей и два стакана кофе и возвратился обратно в студию. Джордисон по-прежнему был один, никто из музыкантов пока что не появился.   
Устроившись на столь милом его сердцу диване, Кори поглощал свой завтрак. Джои выпил кофе, который Кори ему привез, и снова взял гитару, но сейчас он просто механически перебирал струны, извлекая какую-то грустную мелодию, и, похоже, мыслями был где-то далеко.   
Тейлор, слушая его игру, тоже задумался. Музыка каким-то образом помогала упорядочить мысли, а именно это сейчас и было ему нужно.  
В последнее время на него много всего свалилось. Семейные неурядицы. Их отношения со Скарлетт совсем разладились, и оба они махнули рукой и даже не пытались что-то исправить. В его голове возник этот голос, который появлялся и исчезал, когда ему вздумается, обладал независимой волей и не поддавался контролю, и Кори не представлял, что ему с этим делать. В Slipknot опять были проблемы. К концу турне, из которого они только недавно вернулись, они все снова едва не рассорились между собой. Такое бывало и прежде, но если раньше, когда это происходило, всех начинали одолевать мысли, что группа неминуемо распадется, то теперь Кори думал, что, похоже, лютая ненависть, которую они рано или поздно начинали испытывать друг к другу в каждом их туре, была неотъемлемой частью их совместной работы, и тут уж ничего нельзя было изменить. Кори был уверен, что им всем просто нужно отдохнуть и небольшой перерыв все исправит - а значит, эта так неожиданно пришедшая ему голову задумка на счет Stone Sour окажется как раз кстати и сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы ее воплотить.  
Кори взглянул на ударника. Тот играл, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. Судя по мелодии, которая лилась из-под его пальцев, размышления эти были невеселыми.   
Кори подумал, что, пожалуй, события последних двадцати четырех часов внесли изрядную долю в ту неразбериху, что творилась в его мыслях. Сначала он узнал, что Джои – гомосексуалист, это Джои-то, которого он знал так долго, что уже даже не мог представить, что когда-то они были незнакомы! Заодно он узнал про отношения Джои и Вэнздей, потом наткнулся на Джои и Эрика, и вдобавок ко всему, весь день вел пространные беседы о драммере и его сексуальных предпочтениях со своим персональным глюком. Стоило ли удивляться тому, что в голове у него сейчас такая каша?  
Труднее всего Кори было свыкнуться с мыслью, что он совершенно ничего не знал о Джои. Ну как же так? Он думал, что успел хорошо узнать барабанщика за те годы, что они играли в одной группе, ездили в турне – а уж, казалось бы, невозможно не знать человека, с которым ты вместе проводишь едва ли не круглые сутки. Оказалось, он не знал ни-че-го. Парень, который вчера вечером сидел в клубе с Эриком Гриффином и, разговаривая с ним, наклонялся к самому его уху и почти касался губами его щеки, был ему незнаком. Кори это немного пугало. Почему он ничего не замечал?   
"Или я не хотел ничего замечать?" – спросил он у себя.  
Да нет же, черт возьми, нет! Не было ничего такого ни в поведении и поступках Джои, ни в его разговорах.  
"Кори, - сказал он себе, - ну а что он, по-твоему, должен был делать? Носить розовые рубашки и обтягивающие штанишки и участвовать в гей-парадах?"   
Но, несмотря на это, он все равно чувствовал себя немного уязвленным, ведь то, что он совсем не знал своего одногруппника, заставляло его усомниться в своей проницательности и умении разбираться в людях. А вот этого Кори стерпеть не мог.  
\- Джои, - окликнул он барабанщика.  
\- А? – тот очнулся от задумчивости и взглянул на него.  
\- Ты правда гомосексуалист?  
Пальцы Джои соскочили со струн, и гитара будто издала горестный стон. В студии стало тихо. Ударник, напряженно застыв, затравленно взглянул в лицо Кори. Тот молча смотрел на него. Джои опустил глаза, немного помолчал, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Если ты спрашиваешь… значит, ты знаешь, – медленно произнес он.  
\- Да, - не стал отрицать вокалист.  
\- Откуда? – Джордисон взглянул на него.  
\- Рут рассказал.  
\- А! Вот как! – Джои опять опустил глаза и медленно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Ясно, – он смотрел на гитару, которую все еще держал в руках, словно впервые ее видел и не понимал, что же это такое.   
Кори ощущал некоторое недоумение. Разговор получался странный и с самого начала свернул совсем не в ту сторону, на которую Кори рассчитывал. Он и сам толком не знал, чего он хотел добиться, но уж точно ожидал от Джои какой-то более эмоциональной реакции. Драммер мог бы хотя бы попытаться все отрицать и Кори даже не предполагал, что он не предпримет ни одной попытки.  
\- Ты думал, я буду отпираться изо всех сил, так? – Джои слегка усмехнулся, внимательно на него взглянув.  
\- Да, - признался Кори.  
Джордисон покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не буду.   
\- Но ты же… все это скрываешь, разве не так?  
\- Не совсем. Я просто не говорю об этом, потому что это мое дело. Я, конечно, не хочу, чтобы об этом стало известно всем, но ведь все-таки это никого не касается, кроме меня, ведь так?  
\- Кто еще об этом знает? – спросил Кори, проигнорировав вопрос Джордисона.  
\- Нэд.  
Нэд был старым другом Джои еще с тех пор, как они вместе работали в автомастерской.  
\- Ну, мои… партнеры, конечно, - усмехнувшись, продолжил перечислять ударник. – Теперь еще ты и Джим.  
\- Многовато народа, - заметил Тейлор.  
\- Да, - согласился Джордисон. – Но ничего ведь не поделаешь.  
\- Блять, Джои! – Кори был окончательно сбит с толку спокойствием драммера и хотел немного его растормошить, добиться хоть какой-то реакции с его стороны. – Мы с тобой как будто обсуждаем какую-нибудь ерунду, ну… ну, не знаю, что!  
\- Кори, ну а о чем тут можно говорить? - Джои провел рукой по волосам, откидывая назад длинные пряди.   
\- Например, о том, что будет, если об этом узнают, - буркнул вокалист.  
\- Откуда? – барабанщик пожал плечами. – Нэд никому не расскажет, я в нем уверен. Мои любовники сами не заинтересованы, чтобы об этой стороне их жизни стало известно. И вы с Джимом тоже никому ничего не скажете, ведь не будете же вы сами создавать себе проблемы, верно?  
Тейлор молча смотрел на него.  
\- Да, Кори, - добавил Джои, - если ты, или Джим попробуете насмехаться надо мной из-за этого, или шутить, или пытаться меня поддеть, или что-нибудь еще в таком духе, я надеру вам задницы, чтобы вы заткнулись.  
\- Неужели? – хмыкнул Кори.  
Джордисон слегка усмехнулся и отвел взгляд. Некоторое время они молчали. Драммер внимательно рассматривал пол в студии, хотя в нем не было ровным счетом ничего примечательного, что стоило бы разглядывать с таким интересом. У Кори в голове не было ни одной мысли, он не знал, что сказать. Он даже немного жалел, что не сдержался и завел этот разговор.  
Первым нарушил молчание Джои.  
\- Раньше я не относился к этому так просто, - негромко заговорил он. - Когда я был подростком, мне нелегко было из-за этого. Друзей у меня было немного, я был не слишком общительным. К тому же я помогал матери в ее похоронном бюро, и некоторых это от меня отталкивало. Я покойников-то и не видел даже, работал на складе, а все равно… Ну, вообще-то, меня это не сильно расстраивало. Я занимался музыкой, ходил в джазовую студию, у меня были мои группы… Мне всегда было чем заняться… Ну, с отношениями мне не слишком везло, но я надеялся, что когда-нибудь все будет хорошо… Я был готов признать, что мне нравятся мужчины, не только перед самим собой, но и перед другими, но к тому времени я уже начал играть в Slipknot, и я не мог об этом рассказать, - Джои немного помолчал. - Знаешь, Кори, если бы я всю жизнь прожил здесь, в Де-Мойне, это все для меня вряд ли было бы так легко. Здесь мои родные, все мои друзья. Но когда мы начали выступать, начали ездить по разным местам, стали знакомиться с разными людьми… Постепенно начинаешь смотреть на вещи шире… Я иногда думаю о том, что если найду кого-нибудь, с кем у меня все будет серьезно, я, может, и не стану скрывать такие отношения. Но пока что… говорить не о чем…  
\- Я больше никогда не буду желать тебе "счастья в личной жизни", - пробормотал Кори, не зная, что еще сказать.  
Джои усмехнулся, потом посерьезнел.  
\- Кори, - спросил он, испытующе глядя на вокалиста, - ты теперь стал относиться ко мне хуже?  
Тот задумался.  
\- Нет, - ответил он спустя некоторое время. – Не хуже, но по-другому. Мне кажется, что если я не знал этого, то я не знаю о тебе и много чего другого, что я совсем тебя не знаю, - он посмотрел на Джои, в его взгляде был невысказанный вслух вопрос.   
Джордисон ответил не сразу.  
\- Нет, Кори, это не так, правда, – сказал он после минутного молчания.  
Тейлор собирался что-то сказать, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в студию вошли Рут и Шон. Драммер бросил на Кори быстрый взгляд. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза не более пары секунд, однако этот обмен взглядами словно бы закрепил между ними какой-то договор. Нетрудно было догадаться, какой именно: Джои хотел, чтобы раз уж волей случая Кори оказался в курсе, то пусть хотя бы остальным он не рассказывает о том, что узнал.   
Тем временем их согруппники, завидев вокалиста, выражали свое удивление тем, что он появился здесь – до этого он вовсе не проявлял интереса к репетициям и вдруг приезжает уже второй день подряд, с чего бы это?   
Кори сразу рассказал им о своих планах, и Рут его идею поддержал (а Кори и не сомневался, что так и будет). Некоторое время они вчетвером обсуждали детали. Говорили в основном Кори и Джим – речь-то ведь шла об их группе, - Джои и Шон слушали, изредка вставляя какие-нибудь замечания. Вокалист неожиданной поймал себя на том, что теперь ему почему-то вдруг стало трудно встречаться с Джои взглядом. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, он отводил глаза и надеялся, что драммер этого не замечает.  
Прошло немного времени, и Шон и Джои засобирались домой. Ударник бродил по студии, выискивая какие-то свои вещи, Кори наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Потом, задумавшись, он перестал следить за его передвижениями и едва заметно вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Джордисон подошел сзади и наклонился к нему, положив локти на спинку дивана.  
\- Кори, - тихо проговорил барабанщик, - не надо дергаться каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя или прохожу рядом. Это незаразно, честно, – он слегка усмехнулся.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - пробормотал Тейлор. – Извини, - добавил он после секундной заминки.  
Джои, кивнув, отошел и, махнув рукой на прощанье, покинул студию. Вслед за ним уехал и Шон. Рут и Кори еще немного поговорили о своей группе. После Кори отправился домой, чтобы еще немного поспать. Обзванивать остальных музыкантов Stone Sour и договариваться с ними о репетициях, он, не терзаясь ни малейшими угрызениями совести, предоставил Джиму.

ххх

За очень короткое время Кори собрал свою группу и спустя всего две недели после того, как ему пришла в голову эта идея, они уехали в Лос-Анжелес. Вскоре они приступили к записи альбома. Дни с утра до вечера были заполнены самыми разнообразными делами и пролетали так быстро, что музыканты едва успевали их замечать. Работа в студии, а потом и подготовка к предстоящему турне занимали все их время. У Кори, как и у остальных его согруппников, не оставалось ни одной свободной минуты, и когда он возвращался домой, то порой от изнеможения едва не падал с ног. Однако, как бы сильно он не был занят, как бы сильно не уставал, он не мог отделаться от своих мыслей, в которых прошлое тесно переплеталось с настоящим. Джои был не прав, когда думал, что причиной, по которой Кори вздрагивал каждый раз, когда он оказывался чересчур близко или смотрел на него, было отвращение или брезгливость. Это даже близко не было к правде. Дело было совсем в другом. То, что он узнал о драммере, заставило его вспомнить об одной старой истории из своего прошлого, об одном человеке, которого он не видел уже очень давно.   
Джесс. Его друг. Его любовник. У них ничего не вышло – а почему, Кори даже сейчас, спустя столько времени понять так и смог.   
Когда они познакомились, Кори только-только исполнилось двадцать, Джесс был старше его на шесть лет. Первая их встреча произошло в одном из городских арт-клубов, где выступали и тогдашняя группа Кори, и команда Джесса – оба молодых человека были вокалистами. И непохожи они были, и общего у них было мало – кроме музыки, считай, больше и ничего, – а вот поди ж ты, они понравились друг другу с первых же минут знакомства и понравились очень сильно. Никогда прежде Кори не доводилось испытывать такого ощущения – вроде и знаешь ты человека всего ничего, а чувствуешь, что он для тебя открыт полностью до самого донышка – так же, как и ты для него, - будто вы всю жизнь знаете друг друга. Дружба между ними завязалась практически мгновенно. Кори и не думал раньше, что такое бывает. Он даже поначалу старался себя сдерживать – ему было непривычно испытывать такую искрению и безоговорочную симпатию к едва знакомому человеку, стоило, наверное, и поостеречься, но почти сразу же он выбросил эти мысли из головы.  
Джесс не был похож ни на одного из Тейлоровских друзей. Он легко сходился с людьми, его знало едва ли не полгорода, однако когда по прошествии некоторого времени Кори узнал его ближе, то обнаружил, что в действительности у Джесса был очень узкий круг общения. У него был лишь один близкий друг и еще три человека, с которым он общался более или менее постоянно. Джесс был обаятелен, с ним было интересно, но в то же время с ним зачастую бывало и нелегко. Порой он был раздражительным и нетерпимым. Он не считал нужным скрывать то, что думает, и резкость его суждений многих обижала, а некоторых злила, однако Джесса это ни сколько не заботило. Хотите со мной общаться – принимайте меня таким, какой я есть, а нет – так я вас не держу. Он никому не набивался в друзья и не искал новых знакомств.   
Кори нравился его новый знакомый, и ничего удивительного в этом не было, но вот чем он заинтересовал Джесса, он понять не мог – а в том, что тот заинтересовался им, сомневаться не приходилось. Но сам Кори ничего такого особенного в себе не находил и поначалу все время боялся, что Джесс в любой момент разглядит эту его обыденность, заскучает и не захочет с ним больше общаться. Но время шло и ничего такого не происходило, наоборот, они все сильней привязывались друг к другу. Они были совсем разные, но эта их непохожесть лишь усиливала их интерес друг к другу. А вскоре Кори понял, что его чувства меняются и становятся чем-то, очень напоминающим влюбленность. Поначалу Кори растерялся. Он не знал, как к этому отнестись, но сердцу ведь не прикажешь. С каждым днем его чувства становились все глубже и сильней. И Джесс, похоже, испытывал то же самое. Кори боялся ошибиться, выставить себя на посмешище, но в тоже время был уверен, что все-таки он понимает правильно и этот интерес, который светился в глазах Джесса, и его доброжелательное внимание. Очень скоро они стали любовниками.   
Поначалу все было хорошо, однако вскоре разные мелкие, а потом и более серьезные неприятности начали омрачать их отношения. Слишком уж разными они были, вот в чем причина, думал Кори. Теперь эта их непохожесть, которая проявлялась почти во всем и поначалу казалась привлекательной, теперь только отталкивала их друг от друга.  
Взять хотя бы то, как они относились к тому, что кто-то может узнать о том, что их теперь связывает. Кори понимал, что для Джесса это вовсе не является проблемой. Еще до того, как они стали любовниками, Джесс как-то раз мимоходом обронил, что ему нравятся и женщины, и мужчины, и Кори оторопел оттого, как небрежно это было сказано, словно в этом не было ничего особенного. Сам он так просто относиться к этому не мог. Кори боялся, что подумают другие об их с Джессом отношениях. Когда между ними все только началось, для Кори не задумывался об этом, однако вскоре ему пришлось. Слишком он был зависим от мнения других, слишком страшился того, что могут подумать о нем его друзья и знакомые. И его опасения не были напрасны.  
Кори никому не рассказывал об их с Джессом отношениях - но в этом и не было нужды. Никто не знал толком, что происходит между ними, но нельзя было не заметить, что что-то происходит. На Кори со всех сторон посыпались насмешки. Уже много позже, размышляя об этом, он сообразил, что скорее всего никто из тех, кто так старался его поддеть, ничего не знал наверняка. Вероятно, на первых порах их нападки были лишь пробными камнями, а вот его болезненная реакция как раз и убедила его приятелей в том, что они не ошибаются. Кое-кто из его знакомых даже не захотел больше иметь с ним дело. Никто из его друзей не поддержал и не одобрил его выбор. Поначалу Кори старался не обращать на это внимания, но с каждым днем это становилось все труднее. Он пытался делать вид, что его это совершенно не волнует, но знал, что это не так. Он переживал, злился, не знал, как ему быть дальше. Кори на своей шкуре почувствовал, что значит оказаться парией. Он не стал изгоем в полном смысле этого слова, однако отношение к нему его друзей сильно изменилось. Кори не предполагал, что это окажется для него так тяжело. День за днем доказывать всем, что ты имеешь право поступать так, как ты хочешь… Ему не хотелось даже думать о том, как долго это может продлиться. Когда-нибудь, вероятно, от него бы отстали, он хотел на это надеяться – но сколько же времени должно пройти, прежде чем это произойдет?   
Однако неприязненная, но, в общем-то, вполне предсказуемая реакция окружающих была не единственной причиной, которая заставляла Кори задумываться над дальнейшей судьбой их с Джессом отношений. Были и другие, не менее существенные причины.  
Кори был честолюбив. Он хотел заниматься музыкой. Еще со школы он пел в одной группе, однако к тому моменту, когда он познакомился с Джессом, она совсем зачахла и едва-едва продолжала свое существование. Они вяло репетировали то, что было придумано прежде, попытки же сочинить что-нибудь новое заканчивались ничем. Кори, не видя со стороны своих согруппников никакого интереса, прекратил стараться как-то их расшевелись и сам не понимал, почему все еще продолжает тянуть эту бодягу, хотя по-хорошему ее уже давным-давно следовало прекратить и заняться чем-нибудь другим. Да вот только чем? Работа у него была, но что это за работа-то - продавец в секс-шопе? Так, курам на смех, хотя поначалу Кори был и ей рад. После школы ему очень долго не удавалось найти хоть какую-нибудь постоянную работу, и в секс-шоп его взяли только лишь благодаря тому, что за него попросил один из его приятелей. Работа, конечно, была непыльной и вдобавок презабавнейшей – даже за то короткое время, что он там работал, каких только фриков и извращенцев он уже не успел навидаться. Но… как долго можно этим заниматься? Кори строил планы и все они были связаны с музыкой. Он хотел чего-то достичь и раздумывал над тем, есть у него хоть какой-нибудь шанс. Разумеется, он осознавал, что не так-то это все просто. Почти в любом, даже небольшом городке есть какая-нибудь местная группка, в городах побольше таких групп были десятки, а уж в крупных мегаполисах вроде Лос-Анжелеса и Нью-Йорка их насчитывались тысячи. Многим ли из них удается добиться успеха? Тогдашняя группа Кори была одной из множества городских команд, да к тому же она вот уже долгое время балансировала на грани распада. Он и сам осознавал, как она плоха, но другой-то у него не было. Кори думал, что, может, стоило что-то изменить и тогда, быть может, им удастся развиваться дальше. И он совсем не ожидал, что его отношения с Джессом станут причиной проблем в команде. Когда его согруппники узнали об этом, они проявили неожиданное единодушие. "Нам не нужен неправильный певец", - сказал Кори гитарист, выражая общее мнений группы. Его попросту выгнали. (Слабым утешением для Кори послужило то, что без него коллектив совсем захирел и пару месяцев спустя развалился окончательно).  
Кори попытался пристроиться куда-нибудь еще, но, несмотря на то, что группы чаще всего испытывают нужду в именно вокалистах, ему так и не удалось отыскать ничего подходящего. Музыкальная тусовка Де-Мойна, как и любого другого маленького городка, была тесным мирком, полным слухов и сплетен, здесь ничего нельзя было утаить. Кори успел ощутить это на себе. Его отношений с Джессом друзья-музыканты не понимали и не принимали. Его не хотели брать ни в одну группу. С каждым днем Кори испытывал все большую растерянность. Черт возьми, ну неужели все его неудачи только из-за того, что он встречается с парнем? И если сейчас он испытывает из-за этого такие проблемы, то что же будет дальше? Кори не мог не думать об этом.  
Усугубляло ситуацию и то, что отношения с друзьями Джесса у Кори не заладились почти с самого начала. Те смотрели на него со снисходительным и немного пренебрежительным расположением – они все были старше его и, в большинстве своем, несколько старше и самого Джесса. Кори видел, что они воспринимают его как новую Джессову игрушку. Мол, непонятно, с чего это Джесс им увлекся, но, вне всякого сомнения, что это ненадолго и очень скоро ему надоест валандаться с каким-то мальчишкой. И в глубине души Кори испытывал страх – ну а вдруг они правы?  
Из-за всего этого они с Джессом все чаще стали ссориться, и после одной такой ссоры разошлись окончательно. Джессу, вероятно, надоел постоянный разлад в их отношениях, поэтому первого шага к примирению он делать не стал. А Кори, который на этот раз был виновником их ссоры, просто воспользовался поводом, чтобы прекратить отношения. За свое малодушие он себя ненавидел.   
Дела его в то время складывались не слишком хорошо. Он снова попытался пристроиться в какую-нибудь группу, однако у него ничего не получалось. Он пел сначала в одной команде, потом в другой, из третьей его выгнали после единственного выступления. Вместе с одним своим другом Кори попытался собрать собственную группу, но ничего дельного у них не вышло. Он все сильнее ощущал безысходность. Стоил ли разрыв отношений с Джессом того, чтобы теперь мыкаться по каким-то третьесортным группкам? Кори казалось, что он всю жизнь так и просидит в своем секс-шопе. Да и по правде сказать, после всех этих неудач магазин представлялся ему тихим и спокойным местом, где можно было отвлечься и забыть обо всем, что свалилось на него за последнее время.  
Но черная полоса вскоре подошла к концу. Кори позвали в Slipknot. Тогда-то он, разумеется, и предположить не мог, к чему это приведет в последствии. Поначалу его взяли всего лишь как бэк-вокалиста, но он и этому был рад - уж лучше хоть что-то, чем совсем ничего. Новая группа, сперва показавшаяся ему чем-то жутким, неожиданно ему понравилась. В один прекрасный день Кори занял в ней место основного вокалиста. После этого было трудных несколько лет, когда группа пыталась пробиться, но, как бы тяжело им не приходилось, Кори уже никогда больше не терял веру в себя.   
О Джессе он вспоминал еще очень долгое время после того, как они расстались. Изредка Тейлор видел бывшего любовника на концертах его группы, но пути их разошлись в разные стороны и больше уже никогда не пересекались. Их отношения так никогда и не возобновились. После того, как Slipknot удалось, наконец, выпустить их первый альбом, они отправились в турне, а когда вернулись в Де-Мойн, Джесса там уже не было. Кори так и не узнал, куда он уехал. Он старался не думать о Джессе и постепенно почти перестал вспоминать об их неудавшихся отношениях, однако совсем забыть о них он не мог.   
Сейчас Кори вновь думал об этом и причиной этому стало все то, что узнал о Джои. Все мысли, воспоминания – а вместе с ними старые страхи и сожаления, - так долго хранившиеся на самом дне души, поднялись на поверхность. Кори снова думал о Джессе, вспоминал и безуспешно пытался понять, почему же у них ничего не вышло. Разумеется, у него не было мыслей о том, чтобы возобновить эти отношения. Он понимал, что это невозможно. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, да что там говорить, Кори ведь даже не знал, где сейчас был Джесс.   
А раз уж Джои оказался тем, из-за кого он снова вспомнил бывшего любовника, постепенно мысли Кори обратились именно на него. Поначалу он испытывал что-то, большее всего похожее на злость. Как же так, думал он - Джордисон, который всегда так беспокоился о том, что о нем подумают другие, в то же время, не выставляя свою личную жизнь напоказ, делал то, что хотел – а он, Кори, этого не смог. Однако вскоре он ощутил, что в его отношении к драммеру что-то меняется. Кори с огромным удивлением обнаружил, что Джои его… заинтересовал. Он не понимал, как такое могло произойти. Ведь он знал ударника уже много лет, и никогда тот не вызывал у него ничего, кроме дружеской приязни, но сейчас Кори все чаще ловил себя на том, что его тянет к Джои. Он не знал, откуда у него в голове появились такие мысли, и ничего не мог (да, пожалуй, и не хотел) с этим поделать. Ему хотелось бы думать, что все дело в ехидном голосишке, который с тех пор, как Кори узнал о секрете драммера, явно предпочитал эту тему всем остальным. Но самому себе вокалист никогда не врал, и он знал, что дело не только в зацикленном на скабрезностях глюке. Но почему же это случилось? Кори искал, но не находил ответа на этот вопрос.  
Между Джои и Джессом нельзя было отыскать ни малейшего сходства, ну, если только не пользоваться сухими формулировками примет из полицейского описания – у обоих мужчин были голубые глаза и темные волосы. Джесс был высоким и худым, но при этом сильным, его мышцы были твердыми как доска. Много позже после того, как Кори расстался со своим партнером, ему пришло в голову, что Джесс был похож на Христа. Удлиненное худое лицо, большие глаза, обрамленные густыми темными ресницами, напряженный, страстный взгляд… Сейчас Кори вовсе не пытался отыскать в Джои черты бывшего любовника, он знал, что не найдет сходства, даже если бы он этого и хотел – но такого желания у него не было.   
Раньше Кори совсем не обращал внимания на внешность ударника. Ему и в голову не приходило внимательно его разглядывать. Кори, конечно, знал, что немало фанаток сходит с ума по их драммеру, особенно с тех пор, как тот все чаще то здесь, то там стал выступать без маски, но сам он над привлекательностью Джои никогда прежде не задумывался. Теперь же он извлекал из памяти кусочки воспоминаний, складывая из них целую картинку.   
Большие голубые глаза и очень бледная, чистая кожа были главными достоинствами внешности Джои. Он мог провести весь день на солнцепеке, но его кожа оставалась молочно-белой, солнечные лучи будто скользили по ней, не оставляя никакого следа. На теле барабанщика не было ни одной татуировки – Кори впервые задумался, почему, ведь у всех остальных в группе они были. Впрочем, отсутствие татуировок у ударника с избытком возмещалось обилием пирсинга на его лице.   
Привыкнув видеть Джои едва ли не каждый день, Кори не заметил, что тот уже не был таким хрупким, как раньше. Когда драммер только пришел в группу, он был настолько худеньким, что напоминал какого-нибудь сказочного персонажа вроде эльфа или Мальчика-с-Пальчик. Сейчас он слегка располнел. Его руки уже не напоминали тонкие прутики, как-то незаметно Джои успел обзавестись вполне по-мужски накачанными бицепсами. Пожалуй, он набрал вес даже немного чересчур. Длинные волосы скрадывали щеки, но нельзя было не замечать, что его лицо заметно округлилось, и наметился второй подбородок. Нос был слегка крупноват, и хоть он, в общем-то, был соразмерен с остальными чертами, но в то же время лишал это лицо последнего шанса считаться красивым. Массивный выпуклый лоб, на котором уже прорезалось несколько неглубоких пока еще морщин, создавал впечатление, что лицо как-то чересчур обнажено, и обрамлявшие его волосы лишь усиливали это ощущение. Тяжелый подбородок с ямочкой выдавал присущее драммеру упрямство. Губы у него были красивые - в меру пухлые и четко очерченные, но опущенные вниз уголки придавали его лицу усталое, брезгливое и неприязненное выражение. Джои выглядел старше своего возраста. Кори думал, что тем, кто не был знаком с ударником, его лицо показалось бы неприятным. Впрочем, Джои было достаточно хотя бы один раз улыбнуться, чтобы это впечатление сразу же сгладилось – улыбка у него была очень обаятельная.   
Кори поначалу боялся признаться себе в том, что мыслей о Джои у него стало чересчур много, однако нашелся тот, кто желал обсудить с ним именно эту тему. Голос. Непонятно почему, но его галлюцинацию Джои почему-то страшно заинтересовал.  
Поначалу Тейлор или не отвечал своему глюку, или велел ему убираться куда подальше, но время шло, тяга к Джои только усиливалась, и он все чаще вел с голосом продолжительные разговоры. Сейчас, пока он был далеко от дома, ничего другого ему все равно не оставалось.

ххх

"Ну что, опять ты целый день про него вспоминал?" – глумливо поинтересовался глюк, едва только Кори закрыл за собой дверь своей комнаты в доме, который он снимал в Лос-Анжелесе вместе с согруппниками из Stone Sour.  
В последние несколько недель вокалист нередко возвращался домой за полночь и, наскоро приняв душ, без сил падал в постель, надеясь, что ему удастся уснуть до того, как пакостный голосишко даст о себе знать – но не тут-то было! Несмотря на усталость, частенько бывало, что сон не приходил, и тогда голос пускался в пространные разглагольствования, прекрасно осознавая, что Кори не может его не слушать. Вот и сейчас галлюцинация, безмолвствовавшая весь день (и на том уже спасибо!) жаждала пообщаться, и поговорить она хотела именно о Джои.   
Кори понимал, что хоть он и ворчит, и отбрыкивается, и утверждает, что не хочет это обсуждать, на самом-то деле в глубине души он даже немного рад, что ему есть, с кем об этом поговорить, однако он ни за что в жизни в этом бы не признался.  
"Ты знаешь все, о чем я думаю?" – буркнул вокалист, вытягиваясь на диване. Диван не шел, конечно, ни какое сравнение с тем их студийным диваном, который остался в Де-Мойне и о котором Кори изредка вспоминал с самыми теплыми чувствами, но тоже был неплох.  
Глюк явственно хихикнул.  
"Я – это как бы ты, - сообщил он. – То есть не совсем, но практически. Ну, только поумнее, - с нескрываемым самодовольством добавил голос. - И я чувствую то же, что и ты".   
\- Я и моя галлюцинация, - пробормотал Кори. – Мы неразлучны, как Сид и Нэнси. Старина Фрейд удавился бы за такого пациента, как я. Может, мне все же стоит сходить психиатру? Они там чего только не навидались, так что чересчур болтливый и не в меру озабоченный моей сексуальной жизнью фантом вряд ли их удивит. Вот только что они там со мной будут делать, а?  
"Ммм… - глюк задумался, – ну не знаю. Может, тебе будут показывать картинки с размазанными чернильными пятнами и спрашивать, на что они, по-твоему, похожи, и не вызывают ли они у тебя стремления к насилию и желания прирезать десяток-другой людей?"  
Кори не сдержал смешка.  
"А я бы отвечал, как тот озабоченный псих в "Армагеддоне": вот это телка с маленькими буферами, а это - телка с большими буферами, а у этой такая грудь, что просто закачаешься, и если у меня и есть какие-то желания, то это отнюдь не стремление кого-то прирезать".  
Глюк сдавленно хихикнул, а Кори, напротив, вздохнул и посерьезнел. Мало того, что он общается с этим чем-бы-там-оно-ни-было, так эти разговоры еще становятся все интересней и занимательней. Как-то раз Кори задумался над тем, какого пола был его глюк. Он был склонен считать, что голос был мужской – на это, по мнению Кори, указывала склонность к скабрезным шуточкам, впрочем, ни к какому окончательному выводу он так и не пришел. Голосишко же лишь мерзенько хихикал и говорил, что размышлять над половой принадлежностью собственной галлюцинации – это сумасшествие в квадрате.  
Однако голос было сложно заставить замолчать или хотя бы увести в сторону от его излюбленной темы. Не прошло и полминуты, как он снова заговорил.  
"Ну и чего ты ждешь? – подначивал он Кори. – Ты же знаешь, что Джои нравятся парни, ты парень, так в чем проблема?"  
"Он в Де-Мойне, - фыркнул вокалист. – Далековато".  
"Ну ты же туда скоро поедешь, ведь так?"  
"И что с того? Как ты себе это представляешь? Джои, я тебя хочу, давай трахнемся, так, что ли?"  
"Ну, почему нет? - задумчиво проговорил глюк. - Тоже вариант"  
"И он согласится?" – обычно прерогатива ехидничать принадлежала голосу, но изредка такая возможность выпадала и Кори.  
"Да откуда я знаю! – возмутился голос. – Я всего лишь твой глюк, а не господь Бог! Предложи ему – вот и узнаешь!"  
"Я… я не уверен, что я его хочу…"  
"Ты размышляешь о нем, представляешь его себе, вспоминаешь его лицо, глаза, губы, у тебя встает от этих мыслей – и ты его не хочешь? – глюк хмыкнул. – Говорят, влюбленные резко глупеют. Может, ты в него втюхался, а?"  
"Пошел ты!"  
"Ладно, на счет втюхался я загнул. Ты на него просто дрочишь ".  
"Блять! – Кори отчаянно помотал головой. – Это просто телешоу "Большой Брат" какое-то!"  
"А чего ты хотел? Я же твое подсознание!"  
"От тебя хоть куда-нибудь можно скрыться?"  
"Можно! – в голосе глюка сквозила едкая ухмылочка. – В следующий раз, перед тем, как пойдешь дрочить, вскрой себе череп, выскреби чайной ложечкой мозги и оставь в чашке на кухонном столе. Для этого они тебе все равно не нужны, да и по жизни ты их тоже не слишком часто используешь".  
Голос откровенно хамил, и Кори уже давно с радостью выбил бы ему все зубы, да вот только незадача – зубов-то у его глюка не было, равно как и челюсти, лица и какого бы то ни было физического воплощения вообще, и Кори не представлял, каким образом его можно было бы поставить на место.  
"Пойду к психоаналитику, - пригрозил он. – Путь лечат меня гипнозом и электрическим током. Может, хоть так я от тебя избавлюсь".   
"Электрическим током и гипнозом лечат психиатры, радость ты моя необразованная, - нисколько не испугавшись, насмешливо пропел голос. – А у психоаналитика ты будешь лежать на кушеточке и рассказывать о том, что вот уже три недели у тебя постоянный стояк на мужика и ты дрочишь, представляя его себе, и кончаешь так, что у тебя темнеет в глазах и трясутся коленки, и ты не знаешь, что тебе с этим делать. И знаешь, что самое забавное в этой ситуации?"  
"Что?"  
"Да то, что если бы ты знал, что его это никогда не заинтересует, эту твою гимнастику еще можно было бы понять. Но ты же знаешь, что ему нравятся мужчины, так что тебя смущает? Переспи с ним, когда поедешь домой, только и всего".  
\- Ну да, только и всего, - пробормотал Тейлор. – Слушай, заткнись, а? – попросил он галлюцинацию.  
Как ни странно, голосишко неожиданно послушался и замолчал – вот только надолго ли? Кори немного подождал, потом вздохнул – такие разговоры частенько возбуждали ничуть не меньше, чем мысли о Джои. Он чувствовал себя так, будто снова стал переполненным гормонами подростком. Нет, даже хуже, намного хуже! Когда ему было пятнадцать, у него так не стояло. Ему до смерти надоело дрочить – оргазм каждый раз был таким сокрушительным, что Кори едва не терял сознание, и он думал, что если уж мастурбируя и фантазируя о Джои, он кончает так, как никогда прежде, то что же тогда он испытает, когда, наконец, займется с ним сексом, и даже лишь только при одной мысли об этом низ живота пронзало возбуждение.  
Голос же ехидно называл его чокнутым психом и советовал к стопке старых порножурналов, лежащей в ванной, добавить несколько номеров Drummer, Kerrang, Metal Hammer - ну и какие там еще есть – с фотографиями и интервью Джои.  
"Он все равно везде фотографируется в маске, - насмешливо возражал на это вокалист, - у меня на него, когда он в маске, не встает".  
В ответ на это голос лишь глумливо хохотал, и Кори понимал, что поганый глюк знает, что на Джои у него встало бы, будь тот хоть в маске, хоть в боа из розовых перьев. Впрочем, представить ударника, который почти всегда одевался во все черное, в наряде танцовщицы из Вегаса, было сложно, но сути дела это не меняло – Тейлор действительно хотел оказаться с ним в постели, вот только как это сделать, он не знал. Его голова, очень неплохо обычно соображающая, тем более уж в таких вещах, совершенно отказывалась работать, когда дело касалось Джои.  
Глюк в своей обычной язвительной манере советовал Кори напоить драммера и трахнуть, но здесь была одна загвоздка - по части выпивки тот нисколько ему не уступал, и даже бывало, что на какой-нибудь вечеринке Кори уже тихонько спал где-нибудь в уголке, в то время как у Джордисона веселье было в самом разгаре.   
"Может, напиться вместе, а потом с ним переспать?" – задумчиво проговорил про себя Кори.   
"Ага, а потом Джои подаст на тебя в суд за изнасилование, - незамедлительно откликнулся глюк. – Фанатки группы, обнявшись, рыдают в унисон – два самых сексуальных красавчика Slipknot оказались пидорасами!"   
Хихикнув, голос заговорил серьезно.  
"А что, если после этого он просто-напросто пошлет тебя вместе со Slipknot куда подальше, соберет вещички и уедет из Де-Мойна, и будет играть в какой-нибудь другой группе? Такого ударника, как он, с руками оторвут! А ты будешь видеть его только по телевизору – Джои Джордисон то, Джои Джордисон сё, и в один прекрасный день ты снова будешь дрочить в ванной и во время оргазма грохнешься в обморок и насмерть расшибешь себе башку о край раковины…"  
Чертова мерзкая галлюцинация!  
"Джои? Уедет? Бросит группу из-за какого-то траха?– недоверчиво фыркнул Тейлор. - Да что за чушь!"  
"Ну, это же Джордисон", - возразил голос, и Кори не мог не признать, что его слова вполне обоснованны. К некоторым вещам драммер относился чересчур серьезно.  
"Ну и что мне делать? – мрачно поинтересовался вокалист, думая про себя, до чего же это он дошел, что уже просит совета у собственного глюка. – Может, все ж таки напоить его, а потом трахнуть, а там уж будь что будет, а?"  
"Если ты так поступишь, тебе станет только хуже, и дело даже не в насилии, потому что я сомневаюсь, что ты будешь испытывать муки совести или что-то в таком роде. Я-то прекрасно знаю, что для таких мыслей у тебя в голове места нет".  
"Похоже, все свободное место в моей голове занимаешь ты!" – фыркнул Кори.  
"Да тут даже и вместе со мной все равно очень просторно, - парировал глюк. – Правда, сейчас здесь чересчур много мыслей об этом твоем ударнике".  
Тейлор немного помолчал, потом сказал:  
"Я его хочу. Мне все равно, как. Если мы оба надеремся, то потом все можно будет свалить на то, что мы были навеселе и все такое".   
"Боишься?" – усмехнулся голос.   
"Да, черт возьми! - признался вокалист. – Поэтому мне будет куда проще, если мы оба напьемся".  
"Ну, если уж подходить к делу практично, - серьезно ответил глюк, - это, по всей вероятности, окажется один-единственный раз, когда ты его поимеешь".  
"А может, мне и одного-то раза хватит за глаза?" - ухмыльнулся Тейлор, понимая, что и сам он в это не верит, и что галлюцинацию его слова тоже вряд ли могли обмануть.  
"Не хватит, - вкрадчиво и уверенно отвечал голос. – Не хватит тебе одного раза, Кори, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь! Есть в нем что-то такое… Заполучив его однажды, ты подсядешь на него так же, как на героин подсаживаются - с первого и единственного укола. Он станет твоим наркотиком. Ты будешь думать о нем постоянно, будешь хотеть его, у тебя и сейчас-то руки начинают трястись, едва только ты о нем вспоминаешь - а представить, что будет, когда ты его получишь! - и в один прекрасный день…"  
"Про то, что я грохнусь в обморок и проломлю себе черепушку об унитаз, я слышал, напоминать не надо, спасибо", - съязвил Тейлор.  
"А еще ты знаешь, - не обращая на него внимания, продолжал голос, - что больше всего тебе хочется, чтобы он хотел тебя так же, как ты хочешь его, чтобы он думал о тебе и возбуждался только от одной мысли, чтобы у него вставало на тебя также, как и у тебя встает на него, чтобы он хотел у тебя отсасывать, и…"  
"Заткнись! – тяжело дыша, проговорил Кори, чувствуя, как его бросило в жар, и ладони начали слегка подрагивать. – Заткнись!"  
"Ну ладно, ладно, молчу, - пошел на попятную голос. – Ты только это… в ванной поаккуратней".

ххх

\- До чего же хорошо оказаться дома, хоть ненадолго, - сказал Кори. Он устроил ноги на низком журнальном столике, который стоял перед диваном, и удовлетворенно вздохнул.   
\- Ага, - согласился Джои. – Ну что, альбом вы будете выпускать на Roadrunner? – он вопросительно взглянул на Тейлора.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Мы уже подписали с ними контракт.  
Кори на несколько дней вернулся в Де-Мойн из Лос-Анжелеса. У него действительно были здесь дела, которыми необходимо было заняться, однако он осознавал, что приехал бы, даже если бы никаких дел у него не было – приехал бы лишь только для того, чтобы увидеть Джои. Была у него мысль, что он все выдумал, нафантазировал, и для того, чтобы убедиться, так это или нет, достаточно было бы встретиться с Джои хотя бы один раз. Слишком много Кори размышлял о нем все это время, и больше ждать он уже не мог. И вот они, наконец, встретились, и Кори понимал, что ничего он не нафантазировал, его желание никуда не делось, а только усилилось. Эту ситуацию надо было как-то разрешить – и существовал лишь один вариант ее разрешения, который его бы устроил, но, черт возьми, как это сделать? Джои ведь и не догадывался даже о его мыслях. Они с драммером сидели в гостиной Тейлоровского дома, пили пиво и разговаривали о том, что произошло за то время, пока они не виделись – обычная встреча двух друзей, и не более того. Однако Кори не чувствовал в себе той непринужденности, с которой он как будто бы вел разговор. Внутри он был напряжен, словно туго натянутая струна.   
\- А ты чем занимаешься? – спросил Кори у барабанщика.  
\- Ну, пока что ничем… - Джои заправил за ухо падающую на лицо прядь волос, - но скоро, я думаю, буду.   
Кори бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Я еще никому об этом не говорил, но Ministry предложили мне поехать с ними в турне, - сказал Джордисон.  
\- Правда что ли? – Кори заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, - кивнул ударник. - Эл мне звонил, и мы с ним разговаривали об этом.  
"Ага, вот как. Значит, Джои уже запросто называет Эла Джоргенсена по имени", - мысленно усмехнувшись, отметил про себя Кори.  
У драммера была какая-то непостижимая способность обрастать знакомыми и друзьями, что было довольно таки странно при его замкнутом и порой далеко не легком характере, но тем не менее. У него были давние дружеские отношения с Мерлином Мэнсоном – несколько лет назад им довелось работать вместе. После одной очень буйной попойки его друзьями стали Papa Roach. Случалось, Джои приобретал знакомых самым неожиданным образом. После того как в прошлом году на одном из европейских рок-фестивалей Джои заменил за ударной установкой Ларса Ульриха, который свалился с какой-то непонятной хворью накануне выступления, Хэтфилд и остальные музыканты группы стали считать его своим другом, что, впрочем, было неудивительно – в то время, о котором идет речь, сорванный концерт был тем, в чем Metallica нуждались в последнюю очередь, и Джои их просто спас. Пожалуй, он мог бы назвать своими друзьями почти всех, кто имел какой-то вес в индустрии рок-музыки. Поэтому сейчас, услышав, что Ministry предложили Джои поработать вместе с ними, Кори не удивился, это было немного неожиданно, но ничего необычного в этом не было.   
\- Это уже точно решено? – спросил он у драммера.  
\- Думаю, да, - кивнул тот.  
\- У тебя уже было прослушивание?  
\- Нет, - ударник покачал головой. – Ну, то есть, я тоже спросил об этом Эла – когда я могу приехать, чтобы они меня послушали…  
\- И что он тебе ответил?   
Глаза Джои весело блеснули.   
\- Сказал, что срать он хотел на прослушивания и что если бы он не был уверен, что я им подойду, он бы не предложил мне играть с ними.   
Кори усмехнулся. "Да уж, ответ вполне в духе Адского Папаши Эла".   
\- Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросил он.  
\- В начале января я поеду к ним в Эль-Пасо, мы вместе порепетируем, потом, думаю, я ненадолго вернусь сюда, а в феврале мы уже отправимся в турне.  
Тейлор посмотрел на Джои, потом отвел взгляд.  
\- И сколько оно продлится? – небрежно поинтересовался он.  
\- Семь месяцев. Я вернусь домой только в сентябре.   
Кори ничего на это не сказал. Не то чтобы он не был рад за Джои, напротив, он понимал, что для ударника затянувшийся отдых уже, наверное, становился тягостным, он уже и так столько времени ничем не занимался. Зная Джордисона, Кори думал, что тот, наверное, совсем уже измаялся от вынужденного безделья и, вероятно, схватился бы за любую подвернувшуюся возможность чем-нибудь себя занять, ну а работа с Ministry под определение "любая" уж никак не подходила! Не приходилось сомневаться в том, что совместное турне с группой Джоргенсена очень сильно заинтересовало драммера. Оно стало бы еще одним блестящим успехом, которое он мог бы добавить в и без того основательно заполненную копилку своих профессиональных достижений.   
Тейлор все это понимал, но, тем не менее, когда он услышал о том, что Джои предстоит уехать, у него засосало под ложечкой и какое-то неприятное тяжелое чувство начало разрастаться груди. Только сейчас он неожиданно для себя осознал, как сильно надеялся, что Джои пока что останется в Де-Мойне, и он сможет видеть его, когда будет приезжать сюда. А теперь вот оказалось, что очень скоро, всего лишь через месяц ударник уедет, и черт знает, где его будет носить целых, твою ж мать, полгода! Вокалист чувствовал, что эта новость выбила почву у него из-под ног, и у него не получалось обрести утраченное равновесие.  
Задумавшись, Кори не заметил, что они уже несколько минут провели в молчании. Опомнившись, он взглянул на Джои. Тот встретил его взгляд, глотнул пива и спросил:  
\- Кори, ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить?  
\- Что? – нахмурился вокалист. – С чего ты это взял?  
\- Ну… - Джордисон слегка пожал плечами. - Ты немного странный сегодня … - он сделал рукой неопределенный жест, словно пытаясь изобразить, что именно он имеет в виду. – Мне так показалось…  
Сам того не зная, этими своими словами он сделал неизбежным все то, что произошло потом. После, когда Кори вспоминал об этом, он и сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Джои ведь не собирался уезжать с минуты на минуту, времени еще было предостаточно, однако дальнейшие события были соединены друг с другом словно звенья цепи – за одним неизбежно следовало другое. С того самого момента, когда сегодня утром Джои вошел в дверь его дома, Кори не оставляла мысль, что он должен уже на что-то решиться. Они с Джои были вдвоем, и можно было не опасаться, что кто-нибудь им помешает. Ситуация словно сама подталкивала Кори к тому, чтобы он сделал то, чего так сильно хотел. Драммер сидел рядом с ним, не так чтобы уж совсем близко, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Кори не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о своих фантазиях; в джинсах уже давным-давно было тесно, и ему казалось, что его возбуждение нельзя не заметить и Джои не видит этого лишь только потому, что не ожидает от него ничего подобного. Тейлор понимал, что ему вряд ли еще представится такой шанс, тем более что он приехал сюда всего на несколько дней, а, как выяснилось, Джои тоже в скором времени предстояло уехать черти куда. Кори решил рискнуть.  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то ты прав, - он поставил на пол бутылку с недопитым пивом. – Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
Джордисон вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я хочу с тобой переспать, - проговорил Тейлор, чувствуя, как сердце бухает в груди и эти тяжелые удары отдаются в голове и во всем теле.  
\- Что? – Джои изумленно вытаращился на него. – Кори, да ты свихнулся. Это совсем не смешно, - противореча своим собственным словам, он отрывисто рассмеялся.  
\- Джои, - Тейлор положил ладонь на его колено, и улыбка сползла сначала с лица Джордисон, а потом пропала и из его глаз. – Джои, я не шучу, - проговорил он.  
Ударник взглянул на ладонь, лежащую на своем колене, тяжело сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и спросил:  
\- Кори, что ты придумал?  
\- Я предлагаю тебе заняться со мной сексом.  
"Господи, если бы я знал, что это будет так сложно, я бы его напоил!"  
\- Кори, ты сошел с ума?   
Вокалист усмехнулся.  
"В этом ты определенно попал в точку, хотя ты и сам не знаешь, до какой степени ты прав – ты ведь не в курсе, что со мной общается чрезвычайно болтливый и похотливый глюк. Но как бы сильно я не хотел свалить всё это на него, приходится признать – он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я хочу тебя оттрахать".  
Джои настороженно глядел на него, словно Тейлор был душевнобольным и в любую минуту мог начать буйствовать.  
\- Я не могу тебя хотеть? – спросил вокалист.  
\- Нет! С какой стати? – Джои снова взглянул на руку на своем колене. – Кори, это дурацкая шутка, – нахмурившись, проговорил он. – Я… знаешь, на самом деле, после того нашего разговора, ну, ты помнишь, ты… в общем, мне понравилось, как ты себя вел. Ты не пытался меня поддеть, ничего такого. Сказать по правде, я от тебя этого не ожидал. Но сейчас… я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь?  
Кори недовольно поморщился. Досада пополам с разочарованием, прозвучавшие в голосе драммера, отчего-то были ему очень неприятны, хотя Кори было бы сложно объяснить, из-за чего именно. Скорее всего, из-за того, что Джои и мысли не допускал, что между ними что-то может быть – ну а, собственно, почему?   
\- Джои, я что, не могу тебя хотеть? – спросил вокалист, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.  
\- Пошел ты! – Джордисон вскочил с места и метнулся к выходу, но Кори опередил его и, схватив за плечо, толкнул к стене.   
\- Джои, подожди, - проговорил вокалист, нависнув над ним и упираясь одной рукой в стену, чтобы тот не ускользнул. - Какого черта? Ты же трахаешься с мужиками, чем я тебя не устраиваю? – Кори пожалел об этих словах, не успел он их произнести.   
"Да за такое он тебе скорее врежет, чем согласится с тобой переспать", - мелькнуло у него в голове.  
\- Кори, - Джои на мгновенье прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь выровнять дыхание, потом открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. – Кори, мне нравятся мужчины, но это не значит, что я сплю с кем попало. Должна быть симпатия, притяжение - даже если это отношения всего лишь на одну ночь. Я не лягу в постель с любым. Или ты думал, я так делаю? – ударник взглянул ему в глаза. - О! - воскликнул он. - Да ты и правда так думал!  
На это Кори нечего было возразить – он был уверен, что если парень гомосексуалист, то он согласится переспать с любым мужчиной, который этого захочет, и ему даже в голову не приходило, что может быть иначе. (О том, что это, получается, относится и к нему самому, Кори не задумывался. О собственной ориентации, несмотря на отношения с парнем, которые были у него в юности, он никогда прежде не размышлял.)  
\- Кори, - Джои рассмеялся, верно угадав его мысли, - ты… ты - самовлюбленный придурок!  
\- Вероятно, так и есть, - ухмыльнулся Тейлор. – Но предложение остается в силе.  
\- Ну что за бред, - Джои вздохнул. – Кори, я не знаю, с чего вдруг это взбрело тебе в голову, но я уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ну… с чего ты взял, что у тебя на меня вообще встанет?  
По лицу вокалиста медленно расползлась ухмылка. С того самого момента, как Джои пришел к нему сегодня, у него стояло так, что он даже думал, не отлучиться ли ему в ванную подрочить – это заняло бы минуты две, не более. Однако он этого не сделал, и сейчас, когда Джои был так близко, что Кори чувствовал его дыхание, ощущал его запах, возбуждение грозило выйти из-под контроля. Как-то раз, еще давно, Рут сказал ему, что девчонки-поклонницы до такой степени сходят по нему, Тейлору, с ума, что "кончают в трусики уже оттого, что просто на него смотрят, даже когда он в маске". Сейчас Кори был готов кончить в штаны лишь только оттого, что Джои был так близко к нему, и видит Бог, если они продолжат этот разговор, это неминуемо произойдет, причем очень скоро.  
Не отрывая взгляда от лица Джои, Кори взял его руку в свою, драммер вздрогнул, в его голубых глазах промелькнул страх, но руку он не отдернул, и Кори положил ее на свой член, придерживая своей ладонью.  
\- О! – Джои резко выдохнул, и его глаза изумленно распахнулись. – Кори, ты что… правда хочешь?..  
Кори перестал удерживать руку Джордисона, но тот не спешил убрать ее. Вместо этого он несколько мгновений смотрел ему в лицо, словно что-то мысленно взвешивая. Кори не пришлось долго гадать, о чем же он думал - Джои слегка надавил ладонью на его пах и осторожно погладил. Вокалист стиснул зубы и, закрыв глаза, судорожно и шумно вздохнул. Только то, что он продолжал упирать рукой в стену над плечом Джои, позволило ему удержаться на ногах.   
Джои несколько раз уже более уверенно поласкал его член сквозь джинсы, потом Кори перехватил его руку.  
\- Не надо, - хрипло пробормотал он, – не то я сейчас кончу.  
Джордисон усмехнулся  
\- А ты этого не хочешь? – спросил он.  
\- Ну не в штаны же, - выдохнул Кори.  
Джои посмотрел ему в лицо, потом отвел взгляд.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я… я соглашусь… но при условии, что ты сделаешь одну вещь.  
\- Одну вещь? – простонал Тейлор. – И какую? Чего ты хочешь, говори быстрей!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.   
\- Что? – Кори уставился на него.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, - повторил Джои.  
Кори усмехнулся. Если Джордисон считал, что этим своим требованием он ставит ему какие-то условия, то он очень глубоко ошибался.   
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь? – спросил он, глядя Джои в глаза.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Просто… стояк – это, безусловно, очень убедительно… - он протянул руку и коснулся его паха, на этот раз совсем легонько, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы дыхание Кори опять сбилось, и его колени едва не подогнулись.   
\- … но, - продолжил Джои, - я не поверю, что ты действительно меня хочешь, если ты меня не поцелуешь.   
\- Тебе нужно подтверждение? – Кори почувствовал, как в нем поднимается какое-то необузданное, яростное чувство. – Ну так ты его получишь! – с этими словами он прижал Джои к стене, наваливаясь на него всем телом, и впился ему в губы. От неожиданности Джои приоткрыл рот, и Кори воспользовался этим и протолкнул внутрь свой язык. Спустя мгновенье Джои уже отвечал на его поцелуй. Он обхватил руками Кори за шею, притягивая ближе к себе, пальцами зарывался в волосы на его затылке, и целовал его с таким пылом и страстью, словно это он пытался соблазнить Тейлора, а не наоборот. Кори теснее прижался к Джои и, не удержавшись, потерся об него бедрами и ощутил, что ударник возбужден ничуть не меньше него. Вокалист чувствовал, что еще немного – и он уже не сможет себя сдерживать. Он отстранился и взглянул на Джои. Тот выглядел растерянным, ошеломленным. Губы у него были ярко-розовые, припухшие после отнюдь не нежных поцелуев, обычно бледные щеки заливал румянец. Джои тяжело дышал и смотрел на Тейлора, ошарашено моргая.  
\- Ну, что теперь? – спросил Кори, глядя ему в лицо. – Чего еще ты хочешь?  
Вместо ответа Джои отлепился от стены, покачнулся, и Кори поддержал его, обняв за плечи, чтобы он не упал, но драммер крепко схватил его за руку, кивком указал на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, спросил: "Спальня ведь там?" и, не дожидаясь подтверждения, потащил его за собой наверх.

ххх

Густой, приторно-сладкий аромат ежевичного молочка для тела, разлитый в воздухе сумрачной спальни, почти заглушал запахи спермы и пота. Кроме этого крема Кори не нашел ничего другого, что можно было бы использовать в качестве смазки. В ящике прикроватной тумбочки должен был быть тюбик с лубрикантом, Кори помнил это совершенно точно, но когда начал искать, его там не оказалось, и Кори не имел ни малейшего понятия, где он мог быть. "Неужели Скарлетт забрала его? – мимоходом подумал он. – Если жена уходит от тебя, прихватив с собой вашу смазку для секса, это, наверное, говорит о том, что вы рассорились по-крупному", - эта мысль непонятно почему его развеселила. В ванной, среди баночек, которые Скарлетт то ли не захотела, то ли забыла забрать с собой, Кори нашел пузырек с этим молочком, и оно вполне сгодилось для них с Джои. Теперь же, после того, как все произошло, этот тяжелый, удушливо-сладкий запах наполнил комнату, и Кори казалось, что им пропиталась и его кожа – после того, как они с Джои ласкали друг друга перепачканными в креме руками, - и простыни, и сам воздух спальни. Временами Тейлору мерещилось, что он перестал чувствовать этот запах, но стоило ему вдохнуть чуть поглубже, как он снова наполнял его ноздри и его самого словно до краев. Наверное, теперь этот аромат всегда будет у него ассоциироваться с сексом. И с Джои. С сексом с Джои, объединил Кори две эти мысли в одну.   
Ему до сих пор немного не верилось, что все случилось на самом деле, что это не сон, не очередная его фантазия. Вероятно, поначалу он был груб. Нет, даже безо всяких "вероятно". Не то чтобы он хотел быть грубым, просто от нетерпения у него сносило крышу. Кори почти не мог себя контролировать, да и кто бы на его месте смог?  
Кори совершенно не представлял, каково все это будет. Он знал, что когда сбывается то, чего ты долго хотел, то, о чем ты так давно думал, все всегда оказывается не таким, как ты себе это представлял. Не лучше и не хуже, а просто иначе. Понравится тебе или нет – это уже совсем другой вопрос. Ему понравилось. Джои… Джои оказался совершенно потрясающим. С той минуты, как он поверил, что Кори не шутит, а говорит всерьез, и уступил его желанию, он словно отбросил в сторону какую бы то ни было стеснительность. Никакого стыда, никакого смущения… Если Кори поначалу моментами ощущал легкую неловкость оттого, что его партнером стал его согруппник, то Джои, похоже, даже не думал ни о чем таком. Он мгновенно загорался в ответ на Тейлоровские ласки, и разжигал в нем ответный огонь, так, что не оставалось места ни для каких мыслей вообще. Конечно, вполне могло быть и так, что необыкновенность заключалась в новизне, но Кори казалось, что дело все же не только в этом. Джои был вполне подходящим ему партнером. Очень даже подходящим. Расстаться после первого, совершенно безумного раза оказалось абсолютно невозможно, и они занимались сексом еще раз, а потом еще один. А после этого Джои, поглаживая его спину, негромко спросил: "Кори, можно теперь… я?". Кори мог отказаться, но… черт возьми, стоило только Джои сказать об этом, как он сам захотел этого, захотел так, что от желания даже в глазах потемнело! В действиях Джои не было торопливости и неуклюжести, он словно знал, как доставить Кори наибольшее удовольствие, Кори, кончая на скомканные простыни, бессвязно стонал и даже, кажется, просил Джои, чтобы тот не останавливался.   
\- В первый раз бывает… неприятно, - после успокаивающе прошептал ему Джордисон, гладя его по плечу, и у Кори едва не сказал: "Не в первый", но в последний момент все же сдержался и промолчал. Не за чем Джои было знать об этом.  
Сейчас, после того, как все закончилось, Джои, подсунув руку под подушку, лежал рядом с ним. Их тела не соприкасались ни в одной точке. Драммер молчал, глаза его были открыты, он невидяще смотрел прямо перед собой, и выражение лица у него было очень странное – ну, впрочем, чему тут удивляться? Кори хотелось прикоснуться к своему неожиданному любовнику, но он не делал этого. Ему нужно было немного пообвыкнуть. Джои Джордисон лежал в его кровати в чем мать родила – и небо не рассыпалось на тысячу кусков, планеты не поменяли своих орбит и даже хоть какого-нибудь плохонького солнечного затмения не случилось. Кори казалось, что после того, что произошло, все должно не то чтобы перевернуться с ног на голову, но хоть в какой-то степени измениться - но нет же, мир по-прежнему следовал давным-давно заведенному порядку, и эта обыденность выглядела странной.   
Кори хотелось курить, и он знал, что в кармане джинсов, которые валялись на полу рядом с кроватью, есть пачка сигарет, но было жалко менять такое удобное положение, вообще было лень шевелиться, да и кроме того, сигареты-то были здесь, а вот зажигалку еще надо было найти – и Кори решил, что он вполне может покурить попозже. Джордисон молчал и, казалось, мыслями сейчас он был где-то далеко, но Кори его молчание не смущало и не стесняло, его и самого сейчас не слишком тянуло разговаривать. Вместо этого он внимательно разглядывал своего – вот поди ж ты! - любовника. Кори нравилось на него смотреть и нравилось, что теперь он может делать это, не таясь. На белой, мягкой коже Джои не было ни одной отметины - ни шрамов, ни пятнышек, ни татуировок; редкие темные родинки, разбросанные по гладкому телу, странно завораживали. Темные волосы с вплетенными в них светлыми прядям разметались по его спине. Помедлив немного, Кори протянул руку и коснулся обнаженного плеча.  
Джои слегка повернул голову, встретился с Кори взглядом и пробормотал:  
\- Мой одногруппник… которого я знаю… ммм… пятнадцать лет, так?  
\- Хм… почему мы не делали этого раньше? – ухмыльнулся Кори. – Ты ведь это имеешь в виду, правда?  
\- О, ну конечно, – со смешком ответил Джои. - Есть курить?   
\- Должно быть, - Тейлор, свесившись с кровати, подтянул к себе джинсы и, поискав по карманам, выудил пачку сигарет. Бросив штаны обратно на пол, он достал одну сигарету для Джои и еще одну для себя. - Зажигалки нету, - сказал он.  
\- У меня есть, - Джои, приподнявшись на локте, перегнулся через Кори, так, что его грудь оказалась у того поперек ног, и начал шарить по карманам своих джинсов. Зажигалка была найдена, и джинсы снова полетели на пол. Джои хотел было передвинуться на прежнее место, но Кори не дал ему этого сделать. Положив ладонь Джои на шею, он притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Ленивый, мягкий поцелуй - ничего, кроме неторопливых движений языка и губ. В нем была и благодарность, и ласка, и даже какая-то нежность.   
Отстранившись, Джои облизнул губы и, не глядя на Кори, перекатился на свою половину кровати. Прикурив сигарету, он протянул зажигалку Тейлору. Они курили, не говоря ни слова, потом Джои затушил окурок в пепельнице, взглянул на Кори и сказал:  
\- Я… не жалею о том, что согласился.  
Вокалист усмехнулся.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Я пойду, - сказал Джои.  
Кори молча кивнул. Джои слез с кровати и начал одеваться. Натянув джинсы и футболку, драммер начал что-то высматривать взглядом на полу. На кровати Кори заметил резинку для волос и протянул ее Джои.   
\- Я хочу тебя увидеть, - сказал вокалист. – До того, как уеду.  
Джордисон опустил взгляд и немного помолчал, прежде чем ответить. Потом сказал:  
\- Ладно.  
Он завязал волосы в не слишком аккуратный хвост.   
\- Увидимся, Кори. Если ты захочешь, - добавил ударник, взглянув на Тейлора.  
\- Захочу, - серьезно сказал тот.  
Джордисон кивнул на прощанье, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

ххх

На следующий день Кори уже собрался набрать номер Джои, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Звонил Джордисон, и Кори это показалось забавным. Судя по всему, драммер не был уверен, не привиделось ли ему во сне все то, что приключилось накануне, и ему самому было любопытно, что же будет дальше. Они договорились встретиться тем же вечером. Кори не то чтобы хотел спешить, но в Де-Мойне ему предстояло провести всего несколько дней, а после он должен был вернуться в Лос-Анжелес. К чему тянуть? Если они встретятся и поймут, что все это было чудовищной ошибкой, то лучше уж пусть это произойдет поскорей, прежде чем случившееся обрастет нелепыми страхами, домыслами и недомолвками и сделает невозможным их дальнейшее общение. Если же они снова займутся сексом и им будет так же хорошо, как и в первый раз, то тогда тем более незачем тратить время, которого и так было немного, на бесполезные размышления и сомнения. Куда лучше будет провести эти несколько дней так, чтобы они оба получили от этого удовольствие.   
Тем не менее, к тому моменту, как подошло назначенное время встречи, Кори был взвинчен так сильно, что сам не понимал, как это он вчера отважился завести с Джои тот разговор, после которого все и произошло. Несмотря на это, они встретились и снова легли в постель. На этот раз все было по-другому. Поначалу они даже немного стеснялись друг друга - теперь ведь все это нельзя было списать на внезапное и обоюдное помрачение рассудка, они оба осознанно шли на это свидание. На этот раз они не расстались сразу после секса. Лежа в кровати, они осторожно, словно на ощупь заводили разговор то об одном, то о другом, будто проверяя, обо всем ли они могут разговаривать так же легко, как и прежде. Это оказалось не так уж трудно. Потом было еще несколько встреч. Очень скоро они поняли, что в их отношениях немногое, в общем-то, изменилось. Кори всегда удавалось неплохо ладить с Джои, несмотря на довольно непростой характер драммера. Каждый из них всегда знал, что всегда может рассчитывать на помощь и поддержку другого. Теперь же к этому добавился еще и сумасшедший секс.   
Хоть об этом и не было сказано ни слова, когда Кори пришло время уезжать, оба они чувствовали сожаление оттого, что им приходится расставаться так скоро.

ххх

Кори полусидел на кровати, откинувшись на подушки, и курил. Джои устроил голову у него на плече. В последние дни они привыкли располагаться именно таким образом, когда разговаривали в постели. Время от времени Тейлор протягивал Джои сигарету, и тот, сделав затяжку, возвращал ее обратно.   
Гастроли Stone Sour были в самом разгаре, но сейчас у группы был небольшой перерыв, и Кори ненадолго вернулся домой. Он вполне мог бы и не возвращаться – остальные участники его группы в настоящий момент отрывались в Лос-Анжелесе. Они наперебой отговаривали Кори, когда он сказал, что собирается съездить в Де-Мойн. Но вокалист не стал их слушать, он приехал, потому что хотел увидеть Джои. Его турне с Ministry закончилось пару месяцев назад, вскоре после возвращения он нашел для себя новое занятие – драммер решил попробовать себя в качестве продюсера и сейчас работал вместе с одной не слишком популярной, но неплохой, в общем-то, группой над их новым альбомом.  
\- Как твои подопечные? – спросил вокалист, взглянув на любовника.  
\- Нууу… - задумчиво протянул Джордисон. – Мне нравится то, что у нас получилось. Знаешь, Кори, первое время они меня боялись, - хмыкнув, добавил он. – Особенно их ударник. Я иногда садился за установку, и поначалу у него каждый раз делалось такое лицо, что я думал, он сейчас пойдет топиться в туалете.  
\- Ну еще бы, - усмехнулся Кори.  
\- Но мы с ними, в общем-то, уже закончили, - после небольшой паузы добавил Джордисон. – Я думаю, с тем, что нам осталось сделать, мы управимся за неделю.  
\- Чем собираешься заняться потом? – поинтересовался вокалист.  
Джои, не глядя на него, протянул руку, и Кори вложил в нее сигарету. Затянувшись, драммер вернул ее обратно, выдохнул дым, немного посмотрел, как он рассеивается в воздухе, и только потом ответил:  
\- Кори, я еще никому об этом не говорил, ты первый узнаешь… Я, возможно, поеду в тур с Korn.  
\- Что?  
\- У них сейчас нет ударника, и есть шанс, что я буду играть с ними, - пояснил Джордисон. - То есть, вообще-то, это еще пока точно не решено, но я думаю, они меня возьмут.  
Тейлор задумался. Он знал, что в Korn сейчас творится полная неразбериха, сам черт ногу сломит разобраться с тем, что у них там происходит, да и чужая кухня – потемки, и лучше без надобности туда не лезть. Хотя не так давно они выступали вместе – Джонатан пригласил Stone Sour в свое турне, - Кори был не больше остальных осведомлен о том, что происходит в Дэвисовой группе.  
Сначала Хэд вдарился в религию, пафосно спустил всю наркоту в унитаз и ушел из группы. Несколько месяцев спустя Сильверия решил-де отдохнуть, однако его отпуск затянулся. Из ударника одной из величайших групп он быстро превратился в заурядного обывателя – занимался своими ресторанами, жил в красивом чистеньком доме (с беленьким заборчиком, конечно же, куда ж без этого!) в уютном пригороде, ездил на дорогой спортивной машине да продолжал холить свою модельную тушку - и последнее, пожалуй, было единственным, что напоминало о его прежней жизни. Дэвид продал свои все барабаны и не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к тому, чтобы вернуться в команду. Когда-либо снова брать в руки барабанные палочки он не собирался.  
Из-за всех этих событий Korn уже успели наделать разных глупостей – они не раз оскорбили бывших согруппников, хотя потом Дэвис и приносил за это извинения; дополнительные музыканты, которых Korn брали на замену ушедших участников, сменялись так быстро, что было сложно запомнить всех, с кем группа успела поработать за последнее время. Над нескончаемыми перестановками в Korn уже начинали смеяться, они об этом знали и не могли не понимать, что им необходимо было добиться хоть какой-то стабильности, пока не стали посмешищем Всея Металла. Однако, несмотря на все старания, выйти из затянувшегося кризиса у Korn никак не получалось. Теперь, значит, они решили заполучить к себе Джордисона.  
\- Подожди-ка, - Кори прищурился, что-то припоминая. - Они ведь вроде работали с каким-то ударником, разве нет?  
\- Да, работали, - подтвердил Джои. - С Терри Боззио.   
\- И что?  
\- А, - Джордисон поморщился. - Они рассорились с Терри в пух и прах.  
\- Из-за чего?  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Деньги не поделили? – усмехнулся Кори.  
\- А что еще? – Джои усмехнулся в ответ. – Я точно об этом не знаю, но слышал, Терри захотел урвать уж слишком много, вот они его и выставили.  
\- Что же, выходит, Korn остались опять без барабанщика? – задумчиво проговорил Тейлор.  
\- Вроде того, - подтвердил Джои. – Поэтому я им и предложил сыграть вместе.  
\- Так, подожди. Это ты им предложил?  
\- Ну, на самом деле я им сам позвонил.  
Кори бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Ну да, а почему нет? – пожал плечами Джордисон. - Запись диска с группой мы скоро закончим, и я опять останусь без дела. А раз у Korn снова нет драммера, почему бы мне не поработать с ними? Ну я и нашел телефон Филди и позвонил ему, сказал, что хочу с ними сыграть и что у меня сейчас как раз есть для этого время. Тем же вечером мне позвонил Джонни, мы с ним поговорили, он сказал, что ему бы тоже этого хотелось и он уверен, что мы сработаемся, и предложил порепетировать, чтобы уж точно убедиться, что мы сможем выступать вместе.  
"Он уже зовет его Джонни? – подумал Кори. – Вот как! Быстро Дэвис его обработал – а всего-то один телефонный разговор! Умеет ведь, стервец, быть обаятельным и обходительным, когда ему что-то нужно - видать, сильно его припекло!"  
\- И когда у тебя прослушивание? – спросил он у драммера.  
\- На следующей неделе.  
"Дэвис времени зря не теряет".  
Кори был хорошо знаком с фронтменом Korn и знал, что помимо вокальных данных, тот обладал и цепкой деловой хваткой, которая невольно заставляла вспомнить о том, что у Дэвиса были шотландские корни – а Кори слышал, что в скупости и расчетливости шотландцев превосходят только евреи.   
\- Я на самом деле очень хочу сыграть с ними! – с воодушевлением сказал драммер. - Это же круто! Это та вещь, которая действительно имеет значение. Я очень хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось. Только, Кори, - он взглянул на любовника, - не говори пока никому, ладно? Это все пока что неофициально. Я ведь еще даже не знаю точно, получится у нас что-нибудь или нет. Я… я почему-то в этом не уверен, не знаю почему.  
\- Ладно, - согласно кивнул Тейлор, – я никому не скажу.   
Они замолчали. Кори курил, изредка поглядывая на Джои. Потом раздавил окурок в пепельнице и спросил у любовника:  
\- Когда это будет?   
\- Их турне? Нескоро. Оно начнется только через четыре месяца.   
\- Значит, ты опять уедешь.  
\- Ну, ты ведь тоже.  
Кори хотел сказать, что ему жаль, что им придется расстаться или еще что-нибудь такое – ему и правда было жаль, - однако в последний момент все же не стал этого говорить. Вместо этого он усмехнулся и произнес:  
\- Забавно получается - я только что вернулся из турне с Korn, а скоро уже, может, ты будешь играть с ними… Представь, если бы мы выступали вместе на одной сцене, ты и я, и они.  
\- Это был бы уже не Korn, - Джои рассмеялся. – Это был бы… Slip-Korn! Вот что такое это было бы.  
Отзвук смешка потонул в поцелуе.

ххх

Джои изрядно нервничал из-за пробной репетиции с Korn и до последнего момента не был уверен, что все удастся, а сыграть с ними ему очень хотелось. Кори даже не понимал этого его волнения и причин, по которым драммера так перепахало поработать именно с Korn: ну не получится у него с ними - так и что с того? На Дэвисовой группе свет клином не сошелся, можно и еще с кем-нибудь поиграть, если уж так хочется, а можно и вообще дома сидеть и отдыхать, в конце концов, денег у Джои для этого более чем достаточно. Ему с лихвой хватило бы на безбедную жизнь, даже если бы он никогда больше не работал. Наверное, все дело было в тщеславии, которое драммеру было свойственно в немалой степени.   
Несмотря на все страхи, его совместная репетиция с Korn прошла успешно - Тейлор, в отличие от самого ударника, ни на минуту в этом и не усомнился. Когда уже было окончательно решено, что Джордисон присоединится к Korn, те объявили об этом в своих пресс-релизах. Новость неожиданно получила громкий резонанс, и об этом много говорили.  
Джои, только сегодня утром вернулся из Лос-Анжелеса, невероятно взбудораженный и обрадованный, и поэтому секс, которым они с Кори занялись сразу по его приезду, был совершенно сумасшедшим. Сейчас, когда все уже немного успокоилось, Джои лежал в постели вместе с Кори – вылезать было лень, да и не за чем, - и рассказывал ему о своем опыте работы с Korn.  
\- Ну, а как тебе Дэвис? – спросил Кори, глядя на драммера с таким предвкушением, будто он только что вручил ему подарок и теперь ожидает, пока тот сорвет упаковочную бумагу.  
\- Он совершенно чокнутый извращенный псих. Ты ведь только за этим и задал этот вопрос, да? - Джои посмотрел Тейлору в глаза, и они оба расхохотались. – Манки не то, чтобы пофигист, - продолжил ударник, - он, по-моему, вообще ко всему легко относится. Он мне сказал, что согласен играть с кем угодно, лишь бы не с Боззио. Манки его терпеть не может, они с ним чуть было не подрались. Ну, Филди со мной так носится, что мне иногда неловко становится.  
\- Арвизу? – недоверчиво приподнял брови Кори.  
\- Ну да. Все время мне помогает, все объясняет.  
\- С трудом верится, - хмыкнул вокалист.  
\- А что, на него это не похоже? – с любопытством поинтересовался Джордисон.  
\- Ну… я бы сказал, не слишком. Но я давно его не видел.  
\- Мне надо попривыкнуть, чтобы играть с ними, - продолжил барабанщик. – Мне все время приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы играть медленней. Джонни все время надо мной смеется из-за этого.  
"Дэвис, значит, использует свое обаяние на полную мощность", - подумал Кори, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он не сомневался, что Хив будет рад заполучить Джои к себе в группу хотя бы на время турне, а раз уж в Korn началась такая чехарда с ударниками, то Дэвис мог предложить ему остаться у них и подольше. И у Джои были веские причины согласиться на такое предложение. Прошло уже больше года с тех пор, как закончилось последнее турне Slipknot. Кори не знал, что ждет в их будущем – сейчас он был занят совсем другим, и ему было не до того, чтобы думать об этом. Он не хотел принимать никаких решений, хотя и понимал, что именно от него зависит, продолжит ли группа свое существование.   
\- Джой… - начал Кори.  
\- Что-о? – Джордисон удивленно вытаращился на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Джой, - повторил вокалист и улыбнулся.  
Ответная улыбка Джои была немного растерянной.   
\- Ну… мне хочется тебя так называть, - пожал плечами Кори.  
Ударник хмыкнул.  
\- В этом прозвище есть некоторая двусмысленность, - сказал он. – Я имею в виду, когда ты это говоришь, ты не находишь?  
\- Да, - Кори, усмехнувшись, кивнул, – есть немного. Но мы же сейчас вдвоем, так?  
\- Д-да, - с запинкой сказал Джои. - Так что ты там хотел сказать?  
\- Ну, а если Дэвис предложит тебе остаться у них не только на время турне, а дольше?   
\- Он не предложит, - покачал головой Джордисон.  
\- Почему нет? Им нужен ударник. Что ты ответишь, если Дэвис предложит тебе… ну, не остаться, а, скажем, поработать с ними и после турне?  
Джои пожал плечами.  
\- Это здорово и мне это нравится, да, но… в общем, как только ты решишь вернуться, я оставлю их без долгих раздумий. Об этом даже и говорить не стоит, на самом деле. Ты ведь не бросишь группу, правда?  
\- Я не знаю, – не стал обманывать вокалист. – На самом деле не знаю.  
Драммер ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я напишу несколько песен, - сказал он, - мы с Джимом и Шоном напишем, и если ты будешь упираться, мы не будем тебя уговаривать, как это было в прошлый раз, а просто притащим за шкирку в студию и поставим перед микрофоном.  
\- Угу. И заставите петь, да. Знаешь, Джои, - пришедшая ему в голову мысль заставила Кори улыбнуться, - я думаю, ты не отказался, чтобы у тебя сейчас было средство на меня воздействовать – ну, как тогда, в самом начале.   
\- О, ну, знаешь, Кори, ты прав, - ответил Джои. - Но об этом я подумаю, когда дойдет до дела. А сейчас - ударник повернулся к нему и придвинулся ближе, - думаю, у меня есть кое-что получше, - губы Джои оказались в двух сантиметрах от губ любовника, и он замер, давая Кори возможность самому преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние.

ххх

\- Джои, почему у тебя нет ни одной татуировки? – спросил Кори. Этот вопрос приходил ему в голову, наверное, уже сотню раз, но он всегда забывал задать его.   
Сегодня Джордисону предстояло уехать в турне вместе с Korn. До его отъезда оставалось всего несколько часов. Прошлую ночь, как и четыре дня до этого, Кори и Джои провели вдвоем дома у драммера. Они никуда не выбирались, а когда им хотелось есть, пользовались услугами доставки пиццы или заказывали еду в китайской забегаловке неподалеку. Эти несколько дней они были словно потерпевшие кораблекрушение, выброшенные на островок посреди океана и отрезанные от всего света сотнями миль воды. Такое сравнение, впрочем, было все же не совсем верным – Джои изредка звонили менеджеры и агенты, утрясая детали предстоящего турне с Korn, и он не мог игнорировать их звонки, однако больше их никто не беспокоил.   
Кори не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо так странно проводил время. Секс. Много секса. Джордисон сказал ему, что "это похоже на то, как будто мы собираемся натрахаться впрок на полгода вперед". В ответ на это Кори предложил Джои, когда они уедут кто куда, звонить друг другу – "ну, что-то вроде того, когда ты звонишь своей подружке, которая учится в колледже в другом штате, и вы с ней говорите о ваших фантазиях", - за что получил от любовника весьма ощутимый тычок под ребра и встречное предложение пойти с такими идеями куда подальше.   
В те моменты, когда они не были заняты друг другом, вокалист шатался по квартире, листал журналы, слушал диски (Джои поначалу орал, чтобы он не смел трогать его вещи, но вскоре перестал – толку от этого все равно не было никакого), валялся на полу в гостиной и смотрел телевизор или играл в видеоигры. Не обремененный излишней стеснительностью, Кори бродил по дому голым, Джои первое время неодобрительно косился на любовника, но тот не обращал на его взгляды ни малейшего внимания. Джордисон коситься прекратил, но сам в промежутках между занятием сексом каждый раз неизменно натягивал штаны.   
Так прошли эти несколько дней.   
Сегодня утром они обнаружили, что в доме закончилась вся еда – два недоеденных куска вчерашней пиццы засохли и стали твердыми, как камень, а остатки китайской еды пахли несколько сильнее, чем следовало бы. Джои выбросил все эти объедки в мусорное ведро и предложил Кори позавтракать где-нибудь в городе.  
Когда они выбрались из квартиры, ощущения были оглушающими. После четырех дней уединения внешний мир показался им невыносимо шумным и многоцветным. Солнечный свет резал глаза, казалось, что на улицах чересчур много людей и машин, а звуки слишком громкие и резкие.   
Они отправились в бар неподалеку от дома драммера. Поначалу все их внимание было сосредоточено на еде, но после того, как с завтраком было покончено, они остались еще немного посидеть. Кори пил кофе, Джои сидел напротив и курил. На Кори ни с того, ни с сего напало какое-то озорное любопытство, и он начал задавать ударнику разные вопросы. Отчасти потому, что ему было на самом деле интересно, отчасти из-за того, что уличная суета подействовала на него опьяняюще, но самой главной причиной было то, что Кори чувствовал растерянность из-за предстоящего отъезда Джои и не знал, как с ней совладать.  
Кори уже успел спросить драммера, почему тот никогда не был женат (Джои заявил, что его это совершенно не касается, и в ответ не без язвительности осведомился, какого черта Кори заинтересовался этим после того, как они вылезли из постели всего полчаса назад); потом Кори вспомнил, что всегда хотел узнать, почему Джордисон, единственный из всей группы, не наколол на своем теле ни единой татуировки, и решил спросить об этом, пока не забыл.  
\- Черт, Джои, ну правда любопытно, - вытянув перед собой руки, Тейлор с удовольствием посмотрел на красующиеся на каждой изображения грудастых девиц, потом полюбовался на надписи на тыльных сторонах предплечий.   
Ударник пожал плечами.  
\- Я хотел, - сказал он. – Несколько раз я почти собрался сделать себе тату, но каждый раз передумывал. Делать какую-нибудь картинку просто так, чтобы было, мне кажется глупым, - пояснил он. – А ничего такого, что мне хотелось, чтобы это всегда было со мной, у меня пока нет. Знаешь, бывает, какая-нибудь вещь, которая важна сейчас, через пять лет, да что там – даже через месяц, неделю, через несколько дней! - может стать полной ерундой. Ну, вот поэтому и не делаю. Никаких сложных причин, на самом деле.  
\- Ясно, - Кори ненадолго задумался, потом задал ни с того, ни с сего пришедший ему в голову вопрос:  
\- Джои, когда ты впервые переспал с мужчиной?   
Джордисон усмехнулся.   
\- Мы что, играем в правду или вызов? – спросил он. – Причем вопросы почему-то задаешь только ты.  
\- Можешь меня о чем-нибудь спросить, если хочешь, - предложил вокалист.   
Джои отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ну так когда? – не отступал Кори. – Мне интересно, ответь.  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать.  
Тейлор оторопело моргнул, нахмурился.   
\- Ты шутишь?  
Джои посмотрел на него, потом опустил глаза.  
\- Нет.  
Вытряхнув из пачки очередную сигарету, драммер закурил. Кори ждал, ни о чем не спрашивая – он был уверен, что тот сейчас продолжит, и не ошибся.  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать, я начал ходить в джазовую студию, - заговорил Джои. – Давно хотел, вот родители меня туда и отвели... Моего учителя звали Джеймс Сандерс. Не знаю точно, сколько ему тогда было лет, по-моему, около тридцати восьми… Он, наверное, потому и выбрал такую работу, чтобы быть рядом с детьми… Он был из тех учителей, которые, ты знаешь, носятся с каждым ребенком. Я сразу почувствовал, что ко мне он относится не так, как ко всем остальным, по-другому. Он никогда делал ничего такого, чтобы выходило бы за рамки - во время уроков, я имею в виду. Но когда он смотрел на меня, я не мог не ощущать, что за этим стоит что-то большее… Меня это… волновало. Я думал о нем. Через некоторое время я начал ходить к нему домой на дополнительные занятия – он предложил это моим родителям, они спросили меня, хочу ли я этого, я сказал, что хочу… Я знал, что это будут не просто занятия… Ну, то есть, не то чтобы я знал, что именно будет, - Джои усмехнулся. – Но то, что это будут не просто уроки, я понимал. Тогда все и началось. С самого первого раза, когда я пришел к нему. Я садился к нему на колени, он целовал меня, ласкал, говорил мне, как я должен прикасаться к нему. По-настоящему мы занялись сексом через несколько недель после того, как я начал приходить к нему домой…   
\- Джои, – Кори с трудом подбирал слова, - тебе же было двенадцать! – он совсем не ожидал, что на его заданный, в общем-то, в шутку, вопрос, он получит ответ, который до такой степени заставит его растеряться.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты мог кому-нибудь рассказать, и это бы прекратилось…  
Джои покачал головой.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Я не хотел, чтобы это закончилось, у меня даже и в мыслях этого не было, наоборот, я очень боялся, что что-нибудь случится, что об этом узнают, и тогда мы не сможем видеться. Он мне нравился. Потом, когда я стал немного постарше, я страшно гордился тем, что у меня есть любовник…  
\- И никто ни о чем не догадался? – недоверчиво спросил Кори. Эта информация ну ни в какую не хотела укладываться в его голове.  
\- Нет. Откуда? – Джои дернул плечом. - Сначала я приходил к нему на уроки, в этом не было ничего необычного. Ничего не надо было объяснять. Потом я перестал ходить в студию, наши уроки прекратились, но мы продолжали встречаться. Одно время я ходил в школьный музыкальный кружок, чуть попозже у меня появились мои группы… Репетиции то там, то здесь, выступления в разных местах, подготовка к выступлениям - было сложно контролировать, где я и что делаю. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, зачем я приходил… к Джеймсу, я бы мог ответить, что просто заглянул к своему преподавателю – ну, знаешь, что-нибудь спросить или попросить, чтобы он мне помог. В этом не было бы ничего странного…   
Джордисон затянулся сигаретой и немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Все закончилось вскоре после того, как мне исполнилось двадцать. Он сказал, что я больше не должен приходить к нему. Я не мог поверить, что он не хочет больше быть со мной лишь только из-за того, что я стал старше, из-за того, что я уже не был ребенком. Но это действительно было так. Я уже некоторое время чувствовал, что начинаю быть ему в тягость, но надеялся, что все как-нибудь наладится. Я не верил, что он может меня бросить. Не хотел в это верить. Но… я вышел из того возраста, в котором мальчики ему нравились. Думаю, со мной он был даже слишком долго, просто… - Джои усмехнулся, - ты же знаешь, я всегда выглядел младше, чем было на самом деле. Я думаю, если бы не это, то он порвал бы со мной гораздо раньше… Я жутко переживал, когда это произошло, все время об этом думал. Я учился, работал, у меня были мои группы – и все равно я не мог выбросить эти мысли из головы. Знаешь, когда я был на людях, то держался, никто бы не догадался, что у меня что-то произошло, но стоило мне остаться одному, как все это накатывало с такой силой, что жить не хотелось…   
\- Вы больше не встречались?  
Джои покачал головой.  
\- Я несколько раз видел его мельком на улице, всего три раза, он меня не замечал… или не хотел замечать, я не знаю. А потом, через несколько лет, ко мне пришли из полиции – его обвинили в сексуальных домогательствах к ребенку. Джеймс… он пытался завести отношения с каким-то мальчиком, с одним из своих учеников - так же, как со мной, наверное, - но тот рассказал об этом родителям, они обратились в полицию. Началось расследование. Меня вызывали в отделение, детектив спрашивал меня, не происходило ли чего-нибудь в этом роде, когда я учился в той студии, не пытался ли мой преподаватель сделать со мной или с кем-нибудь из тех, с кем я учился, что-нибудь такое. Они расспрашивали меня особенно тщательно, потому что я бывал у него дома, но я ни о чем им не рассказал… Я понимаю, что для кого-то это могло быть ужасно. Но для меня это было прекрасно… Куда труднее было отделаться от родных, - немного подумав, добавил Джордисон, – когда они узнали обо всем этом, то мама, отец и отчим втроем на меня насели, выспрашивали у меня, не солгал ли я полиции и действительно ли мой учитель не приставал ко мне. Было сложно убедить их, что ничего такого не было…  
\- Твой учитель… что с ним было дальше?  
\- Его посадили, но ему дали небольшой срок, всего пять лет. У него был бойкий адвокат. Потом, когда Джеймс вышел из тюрьмы, он уехал из Де-Мойна. Вроде бы он уехал в Чикаго. Я не знаю, чем он сейчас занимается. Ему же после всего этого наверняка не разрешено работать с детьми, ну, знаешь, все эти запреты – не приближаться к школам и детским площадкам и все такое. А он был хорошим музыкантом и хорошим учителем. Я понимаю, что это немного странно звучит, но это на самом деле было так… Почему-то в последнее время я часто о нем вспоминаю. Я думаю, что, быть может, надо его найти…  
Кори нахмурился и поглядел на Джои.  
\- Да нет, - тот помотал головой, отмахиваясь от невысказанного вопроса. – Я не думаю о том, чтобы возобновить эти отношения. Я этого не хочу. Да это и невозможно. Ему нравятся мальчики, а не взрослые мужчины. Просто… ему сейчас должно быть за пятьдесят. В таком возрасте нелегко найти работу, особенно если ты сидел в тюрьме, да еще по таким обвинениям. Каждый думает: "А если бы он сделал что-нибудь такое с моим сыном или дочерью, как я могу взять на работу такого человека?" Не знаю, быть может, ему нужно помочь или что-то в этом роде. Я бы мог сделать для него что-нибудь…  
Джои взглянул на Кори.  
\- Ты первый, кому я обо всем этом рассказал, - добавил он. – Сам не знаю почему. Сегодня уезжать, и из-за этого у меня в мыслях полный бардак. Поэтому, наверное. Не говори никому о том, что я тебе рассказал, ладно?  
\- Хорошо… Конечно, - ответил Кори.   
Он чувствовал себя далеко не так уверенно, как хотел показать. Он не мог решить, как ему относиться к тому, что только что узнал. Джои не выказал ни отвращения, ни ужаса, ни стыда – ни одного из тех чувств, которые вполне естественно было бы предполагать. Казалось, для него это были хорошие воспоминания. Лишь только легкий отголосок давней, неизжитой обиды, которую, как Джои ни старался ее скрыть, Кори уловил в его рассказе. Но черт возьми, не мог Кори относиться к этому так, будто в этом не было ничего ненормального! Понимая, что сейчас он не может об этом думать, вокалист решил, что поразмыслит над этим, когда останется один, тем более что произойдет это очень скоро.  
Джои затушил сигарету в пепельнице и взглянул на него, как будто сомневаясь, стоит ли что-то говорить, но потом все же решился.  
\- Ладно, Кори, я тебе признаюсь… - сказал он.  
\- В любви? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Тейлор. Он все еще был немного растерян, и его слова прозвучали резковато.  
\- Не совсем, но близко. Когда ты пришел в группу, ты… мне нравился. Ну, я имею в виду…  
\- Я понял. А я-то думал, ты так упорно старался перетащить меня к вам, потому что я хорошо пою, - фыркнул Тейлор.  
Джордисон усмехнулся.   
\- Твое самомнение иногда просто невыносимо, - сказал он. – Это было уже после того, как ты начал петь у нас.  
Он немного помолчал, потом заговорил снова.  
\- Ты мне нравился, но я никогда не стал бы заводить с кем-то отношений, пока я был с … Джеймсом, - Джои избегал произносить имя бывшего любовника, а когда ему приходилось делать это, он каждый раз запинался. - После того, как мы с ним расстались… после того, как он со мной порвал, первое время я даже представить себе не мог, что я буду с кем-то еще. А когда ты пришел в группу, я все больше стал думать о тебе. Но… я быстро понял, что мне… лучше этого не делать, - он взглянул на Кори. - Мне и так тогда было… трудно, а ты в то время был таким чересчур озабоченным сексуальными победами плейбоем, у тебя была куча девчонок, и я понимал, что мне ждать нечего…   
"Тогда я заводил интрижки со всеми, с кем только было можно, чтобы никто, не дай бог, не подумал, что у меня что-то может быть с парнем, чтобы заткнуть рты всем, кто трепался обо мне – и, черт бы все побрал, у меня это получилось… "  
\- Я знал, что из этого ничего не выйдет, - продолжал Джои. - Зачем было все усложнять? Поэтому я постарался перестать думать об этом.  
Вокалист усмехнулся.  
\- Странно слышать о том, что ты думал - "что из этого ничего не выйдет", когда мы трахались час назад, – сказал он.  
\- Да, немного, - согласился Джои. На его губах появилась улыбка. – Похоже, я ошибся.  
Кори взглянул на Джордисона.   
\- Почему ты решил рассказать мне об этом сейчас? - спросил он.  
\- Ну…- задумчиво проговорил Джои, - я уеду на полгода, быть может, меня не будет даже дольше. Я еще не знаю точно, сколько. И когда я увижу тебя в следующий раз, я тоже не знаю, но в любом случае это будет очень нескоро. Поэтому когда мы встретимся снова, можно будто сделать вид, что я этого не говорил, как будто этого разговора не было… будто ничего вообще не было…  
\- Не думаю, что так будет, - покачал головой Кори.   
Ударник несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на него, потом опустил глаза.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал он. - Я уезжаю… - он взглянул на часы, - уже через четыре часа.  
\- Да… ну и тогда какого черта мы сидим в этой забегаловке, когда мы могли бы…?  
Джои усмехнулся.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал он. – Пойдем, Кори. Я ведь на самом деле очень нескоро тебя увижу.

ххх

Под немилосердно палящими лучами июньского солнца Кори пытался отыскать, стоянку Korn. Огромное поле кишело людьми – сегодня был первый день одного из крупнейших европейских рок-фестивалей, Download Festival. Откуда-то издалека доносилась музыка, но кто именно играл, Кори, сколько не прислушивался, понять не смог, но это точно были не Korn. Одновременно с саундчеком вовсю шла подготовка к вечернему выступлению. Туда-сюда сновали замороченные техники, таская разнообразную аппаратуру и тяжелые мотки кабелей. Зрителям в этой части поля быть не полагалось, однако перелезть через решетку не составляло никакого труда, охрана нарушителей отлавливала, но без особого рвения и, если те не слишком привлекали к себе внимания, смотрела на такие проделки сквозь пальцы.   
На Download Кори приехал специально для того, чтобы увидеть Джои. Вот уже два месяца они оба колесили по Европе, драммер – вместе с Korn, Кори – в турне со своей группой, однако маршруты их пролегали каким-то непостижимым образом, что они никогда не оказывались одновременно в одной точке. В конце концов, ждать, когда же произойдет счастливое совпадение, Кори надоело. Если поначалу им с Джои казалось забавным, что они проводят вместе совсем немного времени, а потом вновь разъезжаются в разные стороны, то сейчас вокалист чувствовал, что его (да как ему казалось, и Джои тоже) это уже начало тяготить. У Тейлора выдалось несколько свободных дней и, зная, что Джои сейчас в Англии вместе с Korn, он рванул с континента на острова. Своим приездом сюда он хотел разрушить, наконец, эту магию "невстреч". Джои о своем приезде он почему-то не предупредил, и сейчас думал, что, быть может, зря. Он не представлял, как Джои к этому отнесется.  
Но для начала драммера нужно было найти, а сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Вот уже пятнадцать минут Кори бродил среди толпы, но отыскать Korn у него все никак не получалось. Один из охранников на входе объяснил ему, как добраться места, где расположилась Дэвисова группа, но то ли секьюрити что-то перепутал, то ли Кори неправильно его понял, но, сколько он не плутал, нужное место он пока что так и не нашел. В тот момент, когда Кори уже собирался снова спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу, откуда-то из-за большой палатки навстречу ему вышел тот, ради кого, собственно, он сюда и приехал. Увидев его, драммер резко затормозил, замер на месте и уставился на него, удивленно моргая.  
\- Привет, - сказал Кори, стараясь сдержать расползающуюся по лицу ухмылку – он и сам не ожидал, что будет так рад увидеть Джои.   
\- П-привет, – проговорил тот. - Это ты? - продолжая таращиться на Тейлора, он прикоснулся к его плечу.  
\- Ты что, накурился?   
\- Нет, - Джои помотал головой. – Ну, то есть… Мы вчера пили абсент, из-за него я сейчас хуже, чем обдолбанный. Когда я тебя увидел, то подумал, что может это он на меня еще действует. Черт, Кори, - сказал он, во все глаза рассматривая вокалиста. – Встретил бы тебя на улице – прошел бы мимо.  
\- Зато я бы не прошел, - усмехнулся Тейлор.  
Джои протянул руку и, неотрывно смотря на него, провел ладонью по коротко остриженному ежику на Тейлоровской башке, потом прикоснулся пальцами к колючей щеке. После, осознав вдруг, что они стоят чуть ли не посреди поля, по которому во всех направлениях снуют люди, Джордисон отдернул руку и отвел, наконец, взгляд от лица Кори.  
\- Наша стоянка там, - сказал он, кивком указав на группу белых металлических вагончиков, расположенных неподалеку. – Пойдем. Подожди-ка… - Джои резко остановился, снова повернулся к Кори, озадаченно хмурясь, - ваше выступление ведь послезавтра, так?   
\- Да, - ответил Тейлор. – Я приехал пораньше, - пояснил он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Джордисона.  
\- Ты приехал ко мне?   
\- Да.  
\- Ты приехал, чтобы увидеть меня? – недоверчиво переспросил ударник.  
\- Да! - весело и зло бросил Тейлор. - Но если ты еще раз об этом спросишь …  
\- Да ладно тебе, Кори, - перебил его Джои. – Я уже и не помню, когда ко мне кто-нибудь приезжал, чтобы просто меня увидеть. Я рад, что ты здесь.  
Тейлор немного растерялся.   
\- Саундчек уже был? – поспешил спросить он, чтобы скрыть замешательство.  
\- Да давно уже, - ответил Джордисон, не переставая смотреть на него. - Мы же самые первые были.  
\- Само собой разумеется, – ухмыльнулся вокалист. - Разве могло быть иначе?  
Джои улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, конечно, - сказал он. – Идем.  
\- Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? – спросил Кори, пока они шли в сторону вагончиков.  
\- Переезды и концерты, концерты и переезды, - пожал плечами Джордисон. - Да ничего особенного, обычная гастрольная жизнь… Вчера мне звонили парни из Mayhem, - немного подумав, сказал он. – У Хэлхаммера что-то со спиной, и он не может выступать, а у них как раз должно начаться турне, и они предложили мне сыграть с ними.  
\- Джои, тебе что, жить надоело? - хмыкнул Кори. – Хочется сгинуть у этих чокнутых психов?   
\- Ну… мы психи ничуть не меньше.  
\- Но у нас-то пока что все живы, - выдвинул обоснованное возражение Кори.  
\- Ладно, мамочка, как скажешь, – фыркнул ударник. – Обещаю не дружить с плохими парнями и не ходить с ними по барам.  
\- Иды ты.   
\- Ну, вообще-то, я им уже отказал, - становясь серьезным, сказал Джои, - сейчас я не могу играть с ними. Пока что я с Korn.  
\- Что вы сейчас собираетесь делать?  
\- Скоро закончим выступления в Европе, потом поедем домой, снимем клип, потом снова в турне.  
\- Ты будешь сниматься у них в клипе?  
\- Да.  
\- Да ты нарасхват, - Кори усмехнулся.  
\- Ага, – взглянув на него, спокойно подтвердил Джордисон.  
Открыв дверь одного из вагончиков, он отступил в сторону, пропуская Тейлора внутрь. Закрыв дверь, Джои повернулся к нему. Они стояли друг напротив друга. Кори шагнул к ударнику, пальцами прихватил ткань рукава его красной спортивной куртки, слегка потянул и спросил:  
\- Что это за тряпка?   
Вопрос должен был позвучать небрежно - дружеское подшучивание и не более того, - однако получилось резко и даже грубо. Кори совсем этого не хотел. Он понимал, что вызвано это неловкостью, которую он ощутил, оказавшись наедине с Джои. Он спросил первое, что пришло ему в голову – просто для того, чтобы не молчать и выгадать немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Ну и, кроме того, было непривычно видеть драммера в такой одежде. Джордисон страшно любил свое барахло и всегда покупал только брендовые вещи, предпочитая черный цвет всем остальным. Сейчас же на нем была пусть и фирменная, адидасовская, с тремя узнаваемыми полосками на рукавах, но все же уже изрядно поношенная курточка, потертая на локтях и немного растянутая.  
\- Корн-стайл, - Джои усмехнулся и окинул взглядом свою куртку. – Чтобы соответствовать. Ты приехал, чтобы обсудить мой стиль?   
Кори отрицательно покачал головой. Положив руки Джои на талию, он привлек его к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй получился каким-то чересчур осторожным и даже неловким, будто они делали это в первый раз, но по-другому не выходило – слишком долго они не виделись и за это время успели отвыкнуть друг от друга. А потом в какой-то момент все вдруг изменилось. Джои отвечал на его поцелуй с нежностью и страстью. Его ладони скользнули под футболку Кори. Осторожные пальцы прикасались к его животу, бокам, поглаживая и лаская. Потом ударник отодвинулся, потянул вверх край его футболки, обнажая живот и грудь. Кори взглянул на Джои - тот ошарашено рассматривал его. Драммер провел рукой по его груди, по гладким худым бокам, потом слегка надавил ладонью на плоский твердый живот.  
\- Кори, ты что, на диете? – спросил он.  
Тейлор усмехнулся, но восхищенное изумление любовника ему польстило.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Всего лишь никаких чипсов, никакой картошки-фри и всякой остальной дряни из фаст-фуда. Джой, мы так и будем друг на друга глазеть, а?  
Вместо ответа Джои наклонился и лизнул его сосок – тот, в который было продето кольцо. Кори закрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул. Ободренный его реакцией, Джои взял в рот напрягшийся бугорок и немного поиграл с ним языком. Дыхание Кори стало рваным и частым. От соска как будто была протянута какая-то ниточка, соединенная напрямую с центром удовольствия в его мозгу, и Джои умело пользовался этим. Его руки начали возиться с пряжкой ремня на Тейлоровских джинсах – жутко неудобного ремня, потому что расстегнуть его было невероятно сложным делом. Внезапно на Кори нахлынуло какое-то предчувствие. Тревога, ощущение опасности. Инстинктивно, безо всяких раздумий, он с силой оттолкнул от себя Джои и дернул вниз край футболки. Драммер отлетел в сторону и ударился плечом о полку. На пол с грохотом полетели какие-то истрепанные журналы, пустые жестянки из-под пива и прочий хлам. На лице Джои промелькнуло недоумение, которое тут же сменилось растерянностью, когда он увидел, что дверь открывается.   
В темный и тесный вагончик сразу же плеснуло уличным шумом. Какой-то парень стол в проеме, опираясь плечом о косяк и держась рукой за дверную ручку. На вид ему было лет двадцать пять. Невысокий, худой. Светлые волосы торчали вихрами, мочки слегка оттопыренных ушей оттягивали многочисленные серебряные кольца. Одет мальчишка был в узенькие черные брючки – до такой степени узенькие, что их скорее следовало бы назвать колготками, - и белую футболку с хищно скалящимся черепом на груди. Довершали его облик браслеты, напульсники и фенечки, нанизанные на обе руки чуть ли не до локтей. Из уголка рта свисала изломанная незажженная сигаретка. Все это Кори успел заметить в течение нескольких секунд.  
Парень скользнул по нему взглядом, не выказав, впрочем, особого интереса, потом посмотрел на Джордисона.  
\- Джо, ты не знаешь, где наш второй комплект сплэшей? – спросил он у драммера. – Ну, тот, который новый.  
\- Блять, а я-то откуда могу знать? – разозлился Джои. Рукой он держался за ушибленное плечо. – Я этим не занимаюсь. И вообще, кто у нас техник - ты или я?  
\- Ну я, - в глазах парня сверкнул веселый огонек. Недовольство Джордисона не произвело на него ровным счетом никакого впечатления. – Но я думал, вдруг ты знаешь. Я его нигде не могу найти.  
\- Спроси у Майка, - уже спокойней сказал Джои. – По-моему, он в прошлый раз положил всё в их контейнер.  
\- Да? А, ну ладно, я спрошу, - парень кивнул. – Извините, если помешал, - добавил он, взглянув на Кори, и захлопнул дверь.  
Внутри снова стало тихо. Несколько мгновений прошло в молчании. Потом Джои посмотрел на Кори, глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Это Зак, мой техник, - пояснил драммер. На его щеках проступили неровные красные пятна.  
\- Я понял.   
\- Блять… - пробормотал Джордисон. - Что б его...  
\- Да уж…- Кори усмехнулся.  
Джои нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Я так не пугался с тех пор, как в четырнадцать лет накурился травки, спрятался в шкафу и слушал, как моя сестра ходила по дому, – сказал он.  
\- А… зачем ты спрятался в шкафу? – озадаченно спросил Кори.  
\- Ну… когда я выкурил тот косяк, у меня началось что-то вроде мании преследования, мне мерещилось, что меня хотят украсть. Да перестань ты смеяться, - прикрикнул Джои на любовника и легонько пихнул его в плечо, сам, впрочем, улыбаясь. – Мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно, как тогда… И вот еще сейчас… Я в первый момент, когда ты меня толкнул, вообще не понял, что происходит, - он снова потер плечо.  
\- Извини. Ты играть сможешь?  
\- Да, смогу. Ну, в конце концов, в первый раз, что ли? Ты же ничего другого все равно не мог сделать. И как ты услышал, что он собирается войти? Я ничего не слышал.  
\- Нет, я тоже не слышал. Я… почувствовал, что ли.  
Джои несколько мгновений смотрел ему в лицо, потом кивнул.  
\- Ясно, - сказал он. – Ну, по-моему, он ничего ни видел.   
\- Думаю, нет. Замок закрывается? – вокалист взглянул на дверь.  
\- Да, - Джордисон кивнул, – закрывается. Но лучше сделать еще кое-что. Подожди минутку, мне нужно найти одну вещь.   
Он присел на корточки рядом с одной из больших картонных коробок и начал копаться в ней. Он вытаскивал вещи одну за другой и бросал их на пол. Очень скоро коробка опустела, а все вещи из нее громоздились большой кучей на полу, но, похоже, Джои так и не нашел то, чего искал.   
\- Черт, да где он? – пробормотал он. Распахнув дверцы шкафа, он начал рыться в нем, выуживая вещи и бросая их в ворох уже вываленного на пол шмотья. - Куда же он делся? Он ведь должен быть где-то здесь…  
\- Джои, что ты ищешь? – Тейлор с некоторым недоумением наблюдал за действиями драммера. – Давай просто закроем эту дверь на замок, и черт с ней.  
Но Джордисон лишь взглянул на него, молча покачал головой, заговорщически улыбнулся и продолжил свои поиски.   
\- А, вот он, нашел! – воскликнул он, вытащив из шкафа какую-то длинную пеструю измятую тряпку, которая, когда он ее расправил, оказалась галстуком в кричащую красно-синюю полоску.   
Кори ухмыльнулся. Он понял, что задумал Джои.  
\- В коллеже я не учился и в общежитиях не жил, но знаю, что это значит, - сказал вокалист.  
\- Именно, - Джои заухмылялся в ответ. – У нас это тоже действует, - он приоткрыл дверь, повесил галстук на ручку с наружной стороны, закрыл дверь и повернул замок. - Никто сюда не сунется, даже стучать не будут, - он приблизился к Кори. – Насколько я помню, мы остановились на этом? – спросил Джои, обвивая руками его шею и притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

ххх

В салоне турового автобуса Stone Sour сейчас не было никого, кроме Кори. Остальные его согруппники в настоящий момент находились в гримерке одного из клубов Сиэтла, в котором через пару часов им предстояло дать концерт. Вокалисту же хотелось побыть одному. После того, как все ушли, некоторое время он просто сидел, задумавшись. Потом вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон и набрал номер.  
"Ну ответь же, черт бы тебя побрал. Где тебя носит?" - мысленно просил Кори, слушая длинные гудки в телефонной трубке. Однако просьбы его были напрасны – к телефону никто не подходил. Сигнал коротко пикнул – истекло положенное время ожидания ответа. Вызов прервался. Кори стиснул мобильный в кулаке. Пластмассовое тельце негромко заскрипело, хлипкие детальки вдавились друг в друга.  
"Ну и куда он запропастился?"  
Кори был раздосадован и встревожен: вот уже две недели Джои не отвечал на его звонки и сам ему не звонил. С той их встречи на Download прошло уже три месяца, с тех пор они ни разу больше не виделись и разговаривали только по телефону. Барабанщик к этому времени уже закончил работать с Korn и несколько недель назад вернулся в Де-Мойн.   
Поначалу Кори не придал особого значения тому, что Джои перестал отвечать на его звонки - мало ли что могло быть этому причиной, - хотя, конечно, он был немного разочарован. Однако вскоре досада уступила место беспокойству. Звонки на мобильный результата не давали – механический голос упорно талдычил о том, что аппарат вызываемого абонента либо выключен, либо находится вне зоны действия сети. К домашнему телефону Джои не подходил. Кори всерьез забеспокоился. Он обзвонил остальных своих согруппников, но те были в таком же недоумении, что и он. Никто из них не знал, куда пропал Джордисон. Все повторяли одно и то же – драммер вернулся из турне, они начали вместе работать в студии, потом он сказал, что ему нужно уехать и с тех пор он как в воду канул.  
Только после этого только Кори неожиданно подумал, что у него ни разу даже не возникла мысль, что Джои мог не хотеть разговаривать именно с ним – ведь могло же такое быть? Почему-то это даже не пришло ему в голову. Ну а теперь он уже узнал, что с ударником не удавалось связаться не только ему, но и всем остальным, и он хотел выяснить, что случилось.   
Сейчас его очередная, уже невесть какая по счету попытка дозвониться до Джои вновь потерпела неудачу. Держа в руке телефон, вокалист задумался, что он может предпринять. Выходило, не очень-то много – от дома его отделяло несколько тысяч миль. Неожиданно ему пришла в голову одна идея. Кори даже удивился, почему он не подумал об этом раньше – ведь это было так просто. В телефонной книжке мобильного он быстро отыскал номер сестры Джордисона и нажал кнопку вызова. С Ланой – так звали старшую сестру драммера, - Кори был хорошо знаком. Еще очень давно они даже какое-то время встречались, но Джои, узнав об этом, пригрозил вокалисту, что "если он еще рад подкатит свои блядские яйца к его сестре, то останется без них". Кори тогда еще совсем недолго был знаком с ударником, и хоть Джои, по его мнению, все воспринял чересчур близко к сердцу, он все же счел за лучшее не портить с ним отношения. Ну и к тому же, никаких глубоких чувств к Лане он не испытывал, да и она тоже не была как-то уж сильно влюблена в него, поэтому разошлись они вполне мирно и остались в хороших отношениях. Кори вспомнил о ней неслучайно – Джои был очень привязан к сестре, и вокалист решил, что она-то уж наверняка должна знать, куда подевался ее ненаглядный братец, однако девушка тоже была не в курсе.  
\- Он уехал, Кори, но я не знаю куда, - сказала она после того, как он объяснил ей, почему звонит. – Он вернулся со своих гастролей, потом полетел в Лос-Анжелес. Он мне оттуда звонил, сказал, что ему снова нужно уехать, но не сказал, куда едет. С тех пор он ни разу не звонил, и где он, мы не знаем. Я волнуюсь за него…  
Кори постарался убедить Лану, что с Джои ничего страшного не произошло – "ну, знаешь, уехал с друзьями, загулял, у нас, музыкантов, такое частенько бывает", - и, попросив ее позвонить ему, если она что-нибудь узнает, он распрощался и повесил трубку. Несмотря на все то, что он сказал Лане, он был обеспокоен. Теперь он знал, что Джои, по крайней мере, предупредил сестру о своем отъезде, но где он сейчас и почему не отвечает на звонки? Неужели что-то случилось?   
Кори положил телефон рядом с собой на диван. Он чувствовал себя подавленным и разочарованным, он скучал по любовнику и тревожился за него.   
Рассеянным взглядом Кори окинул захламленный салон автобуса. Во время турне всякое абсолютно ненужное барахло появлялось словно из ниоткуда, выбрасывать его всем было лень, и сейчас, когда гастроли уже близились к завершению, в автобусе почти не осталось свободного места. Взгляд Кори упал на блокнот, лежащий на одной из полок. Вокалист подумал о том, что дневники всегда помогали ему справиться с непростыми ситуациями. Он встал, взял тетрадь, снова сел и принялся перелистывать страницы. Одну за другой он пробегал свои старые заметки, как вдруг, перевернув очередную страницу, внезапно наткнулся на ту запись о Джои, сделанную более полутора лет назад, после того разговора с Джимом Рутом, который стал отправной точной для всех дальнейших событий. Ох, черт! Кори совсем про нее забыл. С его стороны это было очень беспечно. Тетрадь валялась здесь уже невесть сколько времени, и заглянуть в нее мог кто угодно. "Кори, ты идиот", - обругал себя вокалист. С тех пор, как он сделал эту запись, ни в одном из своих блокнотов он не написал ни строчки о том, что происходило между ним и Джои. Он привык препарировать словами себя, свои мысли и чувства, свою жизнь, его блокноты были исписаны бесчисленными рядами строчек, но об этом он не написал ничего. На этот раз ему почему-то совсем не хотелось заниматься самоанализом. По крайней мере, в письменном виде. Он хотел избежать хоть малейшего шанса, что об этом кто-нибудь может узнать - но вот про эту запись он совсем забыл. Некоторое время Кори задумчиво рассматривал ее, вспоминая, с чего у них с Джои все началось. Потом вырвал из блокнота страницу, вытащил из кармана зажигалку и поджег ее. Держа лист за краешек, Кори смотрел, как оранжевое пламя быстро пожирает его, и он чернеет, съеживается и рассыпается серым пеплом. Когда от страницы остался лишь только уголок, вокалист бросил его на пол и затоптал ногой. Тоска по Джои накатила с новой силой. Кори сжал голову руками и глубоко вздохнул.  
"Никогда не думал, что без него мне будет так плохо".  
"Дальше будет только хуже", - доверительно сообщил голос у него в голове.  
Кори немного удивился, услышав его. С тех пор, как между ним и Джои все это началось, глюк разговаривал с ним куда меньше, чем раньше.   
"Ну… - немного подумав, сказал вокалист. – Просто сейчас мне заняться нечем. Так-то у меня и времени нет о нем вспоминать ".  
"Ну-ну", - с ехидцей бросил голос.  
Тейлор слегка усмехнулся. И в самом деле, ну кого он пытался обмануть?   
"Что толку об этом говорить? - он пожал плечами. – Все равно ведь ничего поделать нельзя".  
"Тебе подождать надо. Подождать, когда вы оба вернетесь домой. Тогда все наладится", - сказал голос, и вот тут уже Кори удивился не на шутку. Его альтер-эго, которому, насколько Кори успел его изучить, сочувствие ни в коей мере не было свойственно, теперь старалось его приободрить – тут уж впору было решить, что он все-таки и вправду рехнулся. Однако, несмотря на слова голоса, уверенности в том, что все будет хорошо, у Кори не было.   
"Да, наверное", - уклончиво сказал он. Обсуждать с глюком свои страхи и сомнения ему совсем не хотелось.  
В ответ раздался тихий вздох. Вокалист подождал немного, но больше ничего не услышал. То ли глюк понял, что Кори сейчас лучше оставить в покое, то ли он сказал своему подопечному все, что хотел, но так или иначе, голос замолчал. Быть может, голосу просто было не интересно разговаривать с Кори, когда тот был в таком настроении.  
Вокалист взял телефон и снова набрал номер. "Подними трубку, черт бы тебя побрал". Хмурясь, он слушал длинные гудки. Джои не отвечал. Кори нажал отбой, сунул телефон в карман и вновь задумался. Прошло несколько минут. Потом откуда-то снаружи раздался громкий голос Джима Рута.  
\- Кори, ты там? Выходи, нам пора, – крикнул гитарист.  
\- Да, сейчас иду! - заорал в ответ Тейлор. Он на мгновенье закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, потом встал и пошел к двери автобуса.

ххх

Мужчина, сидевший за столиком у окна в одном из чикагских кафе, задумчиво смотрел на улицу. Было уже начало марта, но с утра неожиданно пошел снег. Он падал крупными хлопьями, и к полудню им был засыпан весь город. Мужчина провел в этом кафе уже несколько часов, наблюдая за тем, как улицы заметает белым. Спешить ему было некуда и не за чем. На столе перед ним стояла недопитая чашка давно остывшего кофе. Погрузившись в свои мысли, мужчина не замечал, что вот уже несколько минут он является объектом пристального внимания двух девочек-подростков, расположившихся неподалеку. Те шушукались, бросали в его сторону восторженные взгляды и о чем-то возбужденно совещались, время от времени начиная хихикать. Наконец, одна из них, вероятно та, что была посмелей, встала, решительно потянула за собой упирающуюся подругу и вместе они подошли к мужчине.   
\- Вы ведь Джои Джордисон? – обратилась к нему девочка.  
Мужчина повернул голову, взглянул на них и улыбнулся.  
\- Да, – сказал он.  
\- Вот, я же тебе говорила, - прошипела девчонка подруге. – Мы вам очень восхищаемся, – она снова обратилась к Джои. - Вы не дадите нам автограф?  
\- Дам, конечно, - согласился драммер.   
Из огромных девчоночьих рюкзаков в мгновенье ока были вытащены ручки. Джои расписался на подсунутых ему тетрадках, потом подруги попросили его сфотографироваться с ними. Барабанщик приобнял за плечи пристроившихся к нему с двух сторон девочек и даже вполне искренне улыбнулся в объектив фотоаппарата. Прощебетав слова благодарности и еще раз сказав, как они им восхищаются, подруги, довольные своей невероятной удачей, ушли.  
Джои снова повернулся к окну. Он провел в Чикаго уже три недели. На городских улицах его довольно часто узнавали. Не то чтобы ему это не нравилось, нет, отнюдь. Внимание поклонников всегда было ему приятно. Однако в то же время ему всегда казалось, что люди должны прежде всего слушать их музыку, и хоть он вполне охотно участвовал в разных пресс-конференциях и промо-акциях, и никогда не отказывался дать автограф или сфотографироваться с фанатами, тем не менее, в глубине души он все же испытывал легкое недоумение, почему он должен заниматься всем этим. Впрочем, он понимал, что в музыкальном бизнесе свои правила, и если хочешь добиться успеха, их нужно соблюдать, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Джои пробыл в Чикаго уже три недели. Он не планировал эту поездку, она произошла спонтанно, под влиянием момента. Однако, как это зачастую бывает, решение, принятое неожиданно, без долгих раздумий, оказалось самым верным. Побыть вдали от всех, остаться наедине со своими мыслями – это было именно то, в чем он сейчас нуждался. Сейчас его больше всего волновало то, что происходило между ним и Кори и он хотел подумать об этом в спокойной обстановке.   
Джои знал, что когда вокалист ни с того, ни с сего предложил ему переспать с ним, то согласился он по большей части от изумления. Но желание Кори было таким сильным и откровенным, что неожиданно для себя Джои и сам его захотел. Он не предполагал, что близость будет такой ошеломительной. Когда после Кори сказал, что хочет снова его увидеть, он не знал, как к этому отнестись. Все это казалось абсолютно неправдоподобным. Тем не менее, их встречи продолжились, и было не похоже, что Кори хочет, чтобы они прекратились. Джои не думал, что его это так сильно зацепит, но он волновался, не мог понять, что происходит. Поначалу он пытался отыскать в поведении Кори какую-то скрытую подоплеку, но вскоре понял, что ее нет. Тому просто вдруг непонятно с чего захотелось заниматься с ним сексом. Джои всегда нравился их вокалист – нравился даже немного больше, чем он сам себе в этом признавался. К тому времени он уже страшно устал и от одиночества, и от череды неудачных отношений, поэтому решил просто позволить себе получать удовольствие от происходящего и не думать о возможных последствиях. Рано или поздно это все, конечно, закончится, но почему бы сейчас не наслаждаться мгновеньем? Однако в какой-то момент Джои поймал себя на том, что думает, а почему, собственно, все должно закончиться? У них с Кори всегда были хорошие отношения, им неплохо удавалось ладить друг с другом, а секс оказался совершенно потрясающим.   
Конечно, обстоятельства складывались не самым благоприятным образом. Стоило им только немного привыкнуть друг к другу, как или одному, или другому, или им обоим пора было уезжать. Каждый раз Джои думал, что с очередным расставанием между ними все прекратиться, но этого не происходило. Они вновь встречались, и все возобновлялось. С каждым разом разлучаться становилось все трудней. Когда Джои отправился в турне с Korn, расстаться с Кори оказалось уж как-то слишком тяжело. Он не думал, что так будет. Он очень хотел сыграть с группой Дэвиса, но потом ему уже стало как-то… ну, не все равно, конечно, нет, но воодушевление, с которым он думал об этом раньше, куда-то ушло. Уезжал Джои в подавленном настроении.   
Во время турне он часто думал о любовнике. Когда тот приехал к нему на Download, драммер поначалу не поверил собственным глазам. Это было очень неожиданно. Он даже застеснялся немного той радости, которую он испытал, увидев Кори. Тогда они провели вместе всего несколько часов, потом Джои снова уехал. Он не мог остаться даже на день. Он очень этого хотел, но такой возможности не было. После этого он постоянно думал о Кори все то время, что был на гастролях и продолжил, когда вернулся домой в Де-Мойн. А потом ему неожиданно позвонил Вэнзди и попросил о встрече. Джои согласился, хотя толком и не понимал, зачем он это делает. В их отношениях уже давно была поставлена окончательная точка, и превращать ее в запятую Джои не хотел, чтобы там не думал по этому поводу Вэнзди. Он слетал в Лос-Анжелес, встретился с бывшим любовником, они поговорили, и на этом все закончилось. Эта поездка лишь убедила Джои в правильности принятого решения.  
После встречи с Вэнзди драммер собирался отправить вернуться домой, в Де-Мойн, однако совершенно неожиданно для себя в последний момент передумал. Даже не то чтобы передумал, дальнейшие события произошли будто сами собой. Джои приехал в аэропорт, намереваясь взять билет на ближайший рейс до Де-Мойна. В фойе драммер остановился перед табло со списком вылетов. Через двадцать минут должен был взлететь самолет до Чикаго. И неожиданно для себя Джои решил поехать туда. Ему нравился этот город, нравился, пожалуй, сильнее, чем все остальные города, в которых ему довелось побывать. И почти сразу же ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль. Джои знал, что его учитель, тот самый его первый любовник, жил в Чикаго. Драммер давно хотел разыскать его, а сейчас обстоятельства будто подталкивали его к этому. Он взял билет, потом позвонил сестре предупредить ее, что уезжает. Через пять минут объявили посадку, он сел в самолет и спустя несколько часов был в Чикаго.  
На следующий день Джои отправился к Сандерсу. Адрес своего бывшего учителя он без труда нашел в телефонной книге. Он долго жал на кнопку звонка, однако дверь ему никто не открывал. Джои запоздало сообразил, что зря он, наверное, пришел днем, Сандерс наверняка в это время был на работе. Драммер уже собирался уйти, чтобы вернуться вечером, как одна из дверей на площадке внезапно распахнулась. Соседка поинтересовалась, кто он и что ему надо. Джои объяснил, что ищет он своего учителя, с которым ему бы хотелось повидать. Женщина внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом сказала, что Сандерс умер неделю назад. Джои оторопел. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Выяснив у соседки, на каком кладбище похоронили его учителя, он отправился туда. Странные чувства он испытал, стоя над надгробным камнем. Ему никогда не приходило в голову думать о себе как о жертве совращения. Когда-то он очень любил этого человека, и хоть тот выкинул его из своей жизни, словно ненужную, надоевшую вещь, Джои все равно вспоминал о нем с теплыми чувствами. Та любовь много значила для него. Только сейчас Джои понял, что во всех своих партнерах он неосознанно и безуспешно пытался отыскать сходство со своим первым любовником. Только с Кори все было по-другому. И в тот момент Джои почувствовал, что прошлое, наконец, действительно стало прошлым.  
Хоть после этого делать в Чикаго ему было как будто нечего, он не спешил уезжать. Ему нравился этот город, и он с удовольствием бродил по улицам, гулял по паркам. Он знал, что его согруппники приступили, наконец, к записи нового альбома, однако возвращаться в Де-Мойн он не спешил. Кори и Джим все равно еще были в турне, а без них вся работа сводилась только лишь к черновым наметкам, и Джои решил, что может включиться в работу и попозже.   
Будучи в Чикаго, драммер выключил телефон, чтобы его никто не тревожил. Он не предупредил Кори о своем отъезде, и понимал, что тот, наверное, волнуется, но почему-то не мог заставить себя позвонить ему. Ему было немного страшно. Он боялся, что за это время он стал любовнику в тягость. Кори не давал абсолютно никакого повода так думать, и Джои понимал, что эти мысли вызваны лишь его собственными страхами, а не объективными причинами, но побороть их у него не получалось. Он и ждал встречи, которая в скором времени так или иначе должна была произойти, и боялся ее.   
Сейчас, сидя за столиком в маленькой кафешке и глядя на заметаемые снегом улицы, он снова думал об этом. В какой-то момент все его сомнения вдруг показались ему такой несусветной глупостью, что он сам удивился, как это вообще могло прийти ему в голову. Он вытащил из кармана телефон, который был выключен все это время, и, еще немного поколебавшись, все же включил его. Он положил мобильный на стол, и почти в ту же секунду тот разразился громкой трелью. Джои взял телефон, взглянул на экран и улыбнулся. Нажал кнопку, поднес трубку к уху и, все так же улыбаясь, сказал:   
\- Привет.

ххх

Кори намеревался вылететь в Де-Мойн сразу же, как только закончится турне Stone Sour, но осуществить свои планы у него не получилось. Ему пришлось задержаться в Лос-Анжелесе – необходимо было напоследок уладить кое-какие дела с менеджерами тура, поэтому домой вокалист попал лишь два дня спустя после официального окончания гастролей. Еще из аэропорта он позвонил Джои, чтобы договориться о встрече. Он очень хотел его увидеть. Пока он был в турне, он старался не думать об этом, отодвигал эти мысли на край сознания, опасаясь, что если даст им волю, то не сможет нормально работать. Но сейчас, когда до встречи оставалось совсем немного времени, он, наконец, позволил чувствам взять верх и понял, как сильно все это время скучал по любовнику.  
По пути к Джои Кори ненадолго заскочил домой. Здесь его ждали бумаги от адвоката – жена подала на развод. Он был не против подписать их, однако, бегло просмотрев кипу документов, решил с этим повременить: условия опеки над их сыном, которые предложила Скарлетт, его совсем не устраивали. Но разговор с ней Кори решил отложить на потом, если уж это терпело столько времени, то вполне могло подождать еще немного. Сейчас его мысли были заняты предстоящей встречей с Джои.   
Припарковав машину у дома драммера, Кори заглушил мотор, но выходить не стал. Вместо этого он вытащил сигарету и закурил. Он не собирался пойти на попятный, отнюдь, у него и в мыслях этого не было, просто ему хотелось напоследок все хорошенько взвесить, суммировать все свои размышления и подвести окончательный итог.   
За прошедшие месяцы у него было время подумать - долгие переезды и перелеты во время турне очень к этому располагают. Кори много размышлял о себе, о своей жизни. На многое он теперь стал смотреть по-другому. Он вспоминал о Джессе, об их отношениях. Прежде он считал, что ответственность за их разрыв целиком лежит на нем, но сейчас его мнение изменилось. Теперь уж он не склонен был так безоговорочно винить себя в том, что у них ничего не вышло. Кори снова и снова вспоминал те события, прокручивал их у себя в голове раз за разом, размышляя и анализируя. Да, тогда он испугался, ему было тяжело выносить насмешки друзей, его преследовали неудачи - но почему же Джесс не помог ему, почему он просто устранился от всех его проблем, предоставил ему самостоятельно справляться с ними? Любовник был старше и опытнее его, и Кори не сомневался, что он сумел бы найти нужные слова, чтобы приободрить, поддержать его. Почему Джесс допустил, чтобы их отношения закончились вот так, почему он ничего не сделал? Разве вел бы он себя таким образом, если бы на самом деле испытывал сильные чувства? Раздумывая над этим, Кори пришел к выводу, что Джесс, вероятно, считал, что ему необходимо самостоятельно справиться с этим. Либо – но о такой возможности Кори думать все же не хотелось, - те, кто говорили тогда, что для Джесса он всего лишь очередная забава, были правы, и любовнику было на него попросту наплевать. Противная мыслишка скреблась, не давая забыть о себе. Кори долго раздумывал над этим, и, в конце концов, как ни неприятно ему было, признал, что отчасти она, вероятно, была справедливой. Джесс не то чтобы им пользовался, но и по-настоящему глубоких чувств, по-видимому, к нему не питал. Эти мысли оставили после себя привкус горечи, но не причинили сильной боли. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы сокрушаться о некогда утраченной любви. Что было, то прошло.  
Куда больше Кори занимали мысли о настоящем, и связаны эти мысли были с одним конкретным человеком. Джои, его согруппник, его друг, так неожиданно ставший его любовником. Однажды Кори с удивлением понял, что Джои нужен ему и очень дорог. Это открытие удивило и потрясло его. Поначалу он не верил сам себе, снова и снова спрашивал себя, так не ошибся ли он, не принял ли то почти идеальное совпадение в плане секса, которое у них с Джои, несомненно, было, за что-то большее, но ответ всякий раз был одним и тем же – он на самом деле очень сильно привязался к любовнику. Когда Кори окончательно в этом уверился, он стал нетерпением ждать, когда же закончится турне и он сможет вернуться домой. Он изрядно волновался в течение того недолгого отрезка времени, когда Джои пропал и никто не знал, где он. Как потом выяснилось, этому паршивцу просто-напросто захотелось прогуляться по Чикаго, и он смотался туда, никого не предупредив! Когда Кори, наконец, дозвонился до Джои, и узнал, где тот находился и почему все это время не отвечал на звонки, то пришел в бешенство и, не сдержавшись, наорал на любовника. Драммер поначалу безропотно соглашался со всеми его упреками, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и расхохотался, и Кори не смог не рассмеяться вместе с ним: уж больно их разговор напоминал бурное выяснение отношений какой-нибудь страстной парочки. Желание увидеться с Джои после этого стало почти невыносимым. Вокалист старался сдерживать себя, потому что такие мысли отвлекали и не давали сосредоточиться на турне, которое хочешь - не хочешь, надо было закончить.  
Сейчас, когда до их встречи оставалось всего ничего времени, он немного волновался. Он не знал, захочет ли Джои возобновлять их отношения. По телефону они об этом не говорили. Кори помнил те сказанные уже давно слова Джои о том, что когда они встретятся вновь, пройдет очень много времени и можно будет сделать вид, что ничего не было. Кори знал, что он-то уж точно ничего такого не хотел, а хотел как раз таки совершенно противоположного, но он немного страшился того, что мысли Джои могли быть отличны от его.   
Вот об этом думал вокалист, сидя в машине у дома драммера. Впрочем, долгие раздумья были ему несвойственны. Кори собирался докурить сигарету, а после подняться к Джои. Он сделал затяжку, и в этот момент произошло кое-что неожиданное.  
"Ну что, боишься?" – раздался голос в его голове.  
Тейлор вздрогнул и едва не выронил сигарету. Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз!   
Голос не давал о себе знать уже очень давно, за эти несколько месяцев они разговаривали всего три раза. Несмотря на это, Кори знал, что голос не исчез окончательно, иногда он слышал его, но всего лишь как доносящийся откуда-то издалека шум, в котором нельзя было разобрать слов – так динамики иногда ловят радиоволну и из них звучит неясное, немного пугающее бормотание. Кори уже давным-давно махнул на все это рукой и перестал тревожиться по этому поводу. Поделать-то он все равно ничего не мог. Сейчас ему даже стало любопытно – с чего вдруг голосишко решил с ним заговорить?  
"Немного, - признался Тейлор. – Не боюсь, волнуюсь просто".   
"Неужто ты собираешься отступить?" – с нарочитым ужасом спросил голос.  
"Ага. А сюда я приехал, чтобы посидеть в машине под его окнами, покурить и подумать", - огрызнулся Кори.  
Он услышал смешок и сам, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Он успел позабыть, какими забавными бывали их разговоры с глюком.   
"Что ты, черт возьми, такое?" – спросил вокалист. Раз уж галлюцинация ни с того, ни с сего решила поболтать, почему бы, наконец, не выяснить это?  
"Я когда-нибудь сделал тебе что-нибудь плохое?" – вопросом на вопрос ответил голос.  
"Нет", - поразмыслив немного, признал Кори. С некоторой натяжкой можно сказать, что так оно и было – если, конечно, не считать того, что из-за этого голоса он всерьез усомнился в своем психическом здоровье и не знал, как заставить противный глюк замолчать.   
"Когда ты начал меня слышать, тебе было плохо", - сказал голос.  
Что ж, и это отчасти было справедливо. Тогда, два года назад, от него ушла жена, и он беспробудно пьянствовал. Нет, не так. Он пил, и поэтому его бросила жена – именно в такой последовательности и именно в такой причинно-следственной связи находились между собой эти события, но никак не наоборот – уход Скарлетт его не слишком-то расстроил. После того, как она от него ушла, пить Кори стал меньше – вероятно, именно этого она и хотела добиться, вот только ее возвращения он совсем не хотел.  
"Я хотел тебе помочь", - между тем говорил голос.  
От удивления у Кори открылся рот, и, подумав, как, наверное, по-идиотски он выглядит по стороны, он поспешил его закрыть. Значит, бесцеремонное вмешательство в его дела, ехидные издевательства и бесконечные разговоры о всяких непристойностях его призрак считал помощью?!  
Голос выжидающе молчал. Он что, еще и ждет от него благодарности?  
Раздался тихий вдох.  
"Кроме того, быть может, если бы не я, тебя бы сейчас не было здесь", - добавил голос.  
"Я… не знаю", - после небольшой заминки произнес Кори. Он много раз задумывался над тем, оказался он в одной постели с Джои потому, что сам этого захотел или же это голос сумел сделать так, что его давно, казалось, позабытые чувства к любовнику, с которым они расстались много лет назад, все желания, которые ему не удалось осуществить, обратились на другого человека. Впрочем, какая теперь, к черту, разница?  
"Я лишь хотел помочь тебе изменить свою жизнь", - сказал голос.  
"И?"  
"И теперь я могу помолчать", - ответил голос и… пропал. Кори ощутил это так явственно, как будто какая-то вещь, находившаяся поблизости, только что бесследно растворилась в воздухе прямо на его глазах. Только сейчас он осознал, что все это время, голос, хоть и не давал о себе знать, находился рядом с ним. Теперь его не было.  
Кори неловко усмехнулся.  
"Я должен сказать спасибо?" – спросил он – только теперь уже было непонятно, к кому обращен вопрос. В глубине души шевельнулся неясный страх – как будто солнце на долю секунды закрыла черная тень. Это ощущение сразу же прошло, но оставило после себя неприятный осадок. Что такое был этот голос, почему он разговаривал с ним? Вокалист чувствовал себя так, словно он чудом избежал какой-то опасности. Но голос исчез насовсем, Кори был уверен, что его чувства не обманывают. Только сейчас он заметил, что все еще держит в руке тлеющую сигарету. Он сделал короткую затяжку и выкинул ее в окно, едва не угодив в проезжавший мимо форд. Глубоко вдохнул. Потом открыл дверцу, вылез из машины и решительно направился к подъезду.

ххх

Джои открыл дверь сразу же, едва он коснулся кнопки звонка, как будто ждал его в коридоре.  
\- Привет, - сказал он. - Заходи, - он отступил в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Кори шагнул в квартиру, закрыл дверь и на ощупь повернул за спиной дверную ручку. Щелчок замка отделил их от остального мира.   
Они с Джои смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Слишком давно они не виделись. Сейчас им снова, вот уже в который раз, нужно было начинать все заново.  
Кори отметил перемены во внешности любовника. За время турне Джои похудел (ну, ничего удивительного), от круглых щек не осталось и следа, и казалось, что вместе с килограммами он сбросил и несколько лет. Из его волос исчезли белые пряди, и, похоже, Джои надоело красить волосы в черный цвет, краска с них уже почти сошла, и они снова вернули себе густой каштановый цвет с золотистым отливом.  
\- Неплохо выглядишь, - сказал вокалист.   
\- Ну, ты тоже, - усмехнулся Джои.   
Он шагнул к Кори, положил ладонь ему на щеку. Кори накрыл ее сверху своей рукой. Лишь только в этом момент он ощутил, как же сильно все это время он боялся, что у них ничего не выйдет, что их встреча обернется провалом и долгими месяцами тягостной, напряженной неловкости, которую они вряд ли когда-нибудь смогли бы преодолеть. "Да нет, не будет никакого провала, - думал Кори, глядя Джои в глаза. – С чего я вообще взял, что он будет? Будет что-то совсем другое, хорошее, потрясающее, для нас двоих, я знаю. А он ведь тоже боялся этой встречи", - внезапно понял он. В глазах Джои Кори заметил тот же самый потаенный страх, что испытывал он сам. И все, чего он хотел – это избавить Джои от этого страха. Он протянул руку, обнял любовника, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Джои как будто только этого и ждал. Он обнял Кори за шею, теплые, мягкие губы с готовностью приоткрылись для поцелуя. Кори крепче прижал драммера к себе. Возбуждение накатило стремительно, и он испугался, что не сможет совладать с ним. Черт возьми, всего-навсего какой-то поцелуй, и он уже готов кончить от одного только ощущения тела, прижимающегося к нему. В то же время Кори не покидало чувство нереальности происходящего. Неужели все это происходит на самом деле? Джои, похоже, ощутил его неуверенность. Он отстранился и взглянул в лицо Кори.  
\- Ты что? – спросил он.  
\- Не верится немного.  
\- Отвык, - Джои понимающе кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Я тоже. Ну ничего, будем заново привыкать.  
Джои прижался к Кори бедрами и потерся об него, потом просунул руку между их телами и уверенно и умело погладил его член. Кори едва не застонал. Чертов мелкий паршивец еще и подсмеивается над ним – Джои явно хотел напомнить ему о том, как у них все случилось впервые. И это шутливое подбадривание, и внимательные интерес, который светился в глазах любовника, и ладонь, ласкающая его член – все это вместе лишало Кори способности соображать. Размышления и разговоры могли подождать, и они и так столько времени потеряли понапрасну – пусть по не своей вине, но все равно ведь потеряли. Бешеное, неумолимое желание клокотало в нем, и он едва мог сдерживать его. Он хотел получить Джои, должен был получить его – немедленно.   
Кори наклонился и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз грубо, жадно, нетерпеливо. Потом разорвал объятья, огляделся вокруг и подтолкнул Джои к тумбочке, стоящей у стены. Повернул, схватив за плечи, одной рукой обхватил за талию и прижался бедрами к его ягодицам. Другую руку Кори просунул за резинку штанов и, целуя Джои шею, сжал в ладони его уже твердый член. Джои протяжно застонал и наклонил голову в сторону, подставляя шею Тейлоровским губам. Кори стащил с Джои до колен штаны вместе с трусами, слегка надавил на плечи, заставляя его наклониться. Плюнул на пальцы, прикоснулся к анусу, помассировал, разминая тугое колечко мышц, потом надавил чуть сильнее, проталкивая пальцы внутрь. Простату Кори нашел сразу же. Джои наклонился ниже, прогибая спину, и задышал быстро и шумно. Кори слышал его дыхание, но не видел лица, длинные волосы закрывали его.  
\- Кори… - голос Джои звучал так, будто он вот-вот разрыдается, - пожалуйста…  
Не было никаких сомнений в том, о чем он просит.   
Кори расстегнул молнию на своих джинсах, вытащил член. Еще один плевок на пальцы. Плечи Джои слегка вздрогнули, когда он услышал, и Кори чувствовал, как его партнер напряженно застыл в ожидании. Кори размазал слюну по головке своего члена и начал медленно проталкиваться в анус. Джои наклонился еще ниже, вцепился руками в тумбочку. Кори вошел в него почти до конца, на мгновенье замер. Закрыл глаза, выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Это было слишком хорошо. Кори немного подался назад, потом снова толкнулся внутрь. Джои тихо всхлипнул, голова его безвольно упала. Кори начал быстро и грубо трахать Джои. Обхватив ладонью его член, он ласкал его рукой в такт своим движениям.   
С губ Джои срывалось бессвязное бормотание.  
\- Кори, пожалуйста, еще… - просил он, и Кори казалось, что он даже не осознает, что говорит.  
Кори вбивался в тело любовника, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра, и только некоторое время спустя он сообразил, что держит его слишком крепко, и, наверное, причиняет боль, а на белой коже останутся синяки. Но Джои лишь подмахивал ему, тяжело дыша и негромко постанывая, голова его безвольно моталась при каждом движении. Длинные волосы закрывали его лицо, а Кори хотел его видеть, и, улучив момент, он протянул руку, чтобы отвести в сторону темные пряди. Волосы почти сразу же снова упали туда же, где и были, но Кори успел заметить и закушенную губу, и прикрытые глаза, и от этого зрелища на него накатила еще одна волна возбуждения. В этот момент Джои громко вскрикнул и на мгновенье застыл, а потом забился под ним. Он кончил, заливая спермой руку Кори, ее капли падали все на ту же многострадальную тумбочку, в которую Джои вцепился побелевшими пальцами. И тогда оргазм настиг и Кори, и он кончил, изливаясь в тело любовника и ощущениях не сознавая самого себя…

У Кори перед глазами расплывались черно-зеленые круги, сердце словно увеличилось в размерах и заполнило собой все грудную клетку, а его стук казался оглушительным. Кори задыхался. Ноги едва держали его, и он схватился рукой за стену, чтобы не упасть, и, держась за нее, медленно сполз на пол.  
Джои, кое-как натянув на себя штаны, опустился рядом с ним. Кори подтянул повыше джинсы, застегнул молнию и вытер липкую от спермы руку об штанину. Потом прислонился спиной к стене, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза.   
\- Эй, Кори, ты живой? – раздался хриплый голос Джои.   
Кори усмехнулся.  
\- Живее некуда... – сказал он.   
Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Джои с ласковой усмешкой смотрит на него. Кори обнял драммера за плечи и притянул к себе.   
\- Кори, - сказал тот, – я, на самом деле, часто думал о том, как мы с тобой встретимся. Но такого я себе не представлял.  
Тейлор снова усмехнулся, крепче прижал Джои к себе и, наклонившись к нему, поцеловал в висок.  
\- Я рад тебя видеть.   
\- Да, я тоже, - задумчиво проговорил драммер, глядя на дверцу тумбочки, по которой медленно сползали вниз белесые подтеки спермы. Кори проследил за его взглядом, потом они с Джои посмотрели друг на друга и внезапно расхохотались.   
\- Знаешь, а я действительно рад, – посерьезнев, сказал Джордисон. - Я ждал, когда ты приедешь, и боялся немного, - он бросил на Кори нерешительный взгляд.   
\- Я… тоже боялся … - неожиданно для себя признался тот.  
\- Все хорошо, - драммер сжал его руку.  
Кори кивнул, глядя Джои в глаза. Потом наклонился и поцеловал его, потом смежил веки и прижался щекой к его щеке.   
Некоторое время они посидели в тишине, потом Джои зашевелился, начал подниматься, хватаясь рукой за стену, и потянул за собой Кори. Тому совершенно не хотелось вставать, но Джои продолжал его тащить вверх.  
\- Джой… ну куда? – простонал Тейлор. Ему чудесно сиделось на полу. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на любовника.  
\- На кухню – ужинать, - решительно ответил тот. - В душ. В гостиную. Кстати, из нашей старой студии я забрал себе диван, помнишь, тот, зеленый? Пойдем, Кори, вставай. В конце концов, - Джои окинул пренебрежительным взглядом пол в прихожей, - в этом доме есть кровать.


End file.
